Festividades
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Navidad y año nuevo son dos fechas importantes. En la una se celebra la unión y armonía con los seres queridos, y en la otra, la llegada del nuevo año con objetivos nuevos. Pero, ¿Podrá la baterista declararsele a las bajista del grupo sin que su amistad se viera afectada? ¿Podrán pasar las festividades de la mejor manera? No todo es tan sencillo, como los cuentos de hadas.
1. Declaración

******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Festividades

_**Declaración**_

**10 de diciembre**

**Residencia Tainaka**

¿Cuándo fue que se enamoro?

Podría decirse que fue en el mismo momento que la vio por primera vez, cuando eran niñas y cursaban la primaria. Pero en ese entonces, ¿era amor lo que realmente sentía? ¿O era simplemente admiración? No lo supo contestar, porque ni ella misma entendía las cosas en ese momento, pero ahora era diferente. Y para variar la situación, ella no era romántica ni cursi, como su amiga. Nunca le llamo la atención aquello.

Giro su cuerpo sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba mirando el techo. Ya han pasado varios años que ha estado a lado de ella, en las buenas y en las malas; en sus respectivos cumpleaños, navidades y año nuevo. En cada faceta de sus cortos dieciocho años, ambas han vivido intensamente, tal es así, que desde hace tres años que tienen una banda llamada Houkago Tea Time, que se formo cuando eran estudiantes de la preparatoria Sakura.

Sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad de su habitación. Estaba acostumbrada después de todo. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, y la melancolía la invadió. Ahora, desgraciadamente tarde, se daba cuenta que sentía algo más por su mejor amiga. Y el miedo a perderla ha provocado que tomara la decisión más tonta del mundo: aparentar que aún siente por ella sólo amistad. Y duele, lo sabe. Otro suspiro sale de sus labios, y cierra los ojos, queriendo olvidar ese sentimiento.

Esta consciente que dentro de poco es navidad, y aún no ha salido a comprar los regalos. Aunque ese día se iban a juntar para hacerlo. De las chicas de la banda sabía que podía darles, de su familia también, pero de su mejor amiga, no. Y eso que la conoce desde hace años. Y eso la frustra más. No, a decir verdad, no es porque no sepa que darle, sino que le ha dado tantas cosas, que ya las ideas y objetos se le han terminado.

¡Maldición!

Gruño fastidiada.

Miro el reloj que tenía encima de su velador, y vio que eran las cinco y medio de la mañana. ¡Es demasiado temprano! No, cuando se tiene a cierta niña de cabello negro, largo, sedoso y ojos grises en su mente. Suspiro frustrada. Ella siempre se burlaba del amor, que era cosa de niños e inocencia, que ella jamás estaría colada por alguien. ¡Y termino estando detrás de su mejor amiga de la infancia!

—Es mejor que me dé un baño, me vista y baje hacer el desayuno. Mis padres tuvieron la gentileza de irse de viaje justo ahora —susurro la castaña, para sí misma.

Si. Ese día sería tan "divertido."

**Residencia Akiyama**

Abrió sus hermosos ojos grises. Lo único que veía era oscuridad, y trato de acoplar su vista a la penumbra que había en su habitación. Se quedó pensando por un momento, y lo único que le venía a la mente era el rostro de cierta castaña, de ojos dorados, mirada intensa, enérgica y bromista. Últimamente ha estado pensando en ella más de lo normal. Eso se debía a que por fin acepto sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, pero tenía miedo a perderla.

Ese día quedaron de acuerdo para salir a comprar los regalos, y ella no sabía que darle a esa niña que la volvía loca. Suspiro. Puso su brazo derecho encima de sus ojos, tapándolos para que pudiera pensar un poco mejor. A veces le daba resultados. Necesitaba aclarar muchas ideas, y no sabía por cual empezar, a decir verdad. Se sorprendía bastante, porque ella no era así. Se levanto de la cama, prendió la lámpara que tenía en el velador, espero unos minutos a que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz tenue de la habitación y enseguida se fue a sentar al escritorio.

Todas las canciones, sin excepción alguna, iban dirigidas para ella, pero dudaba mucho que se haya dado cuenta. A decir verdad, Mio Akiyama fue la primera en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ritsu Tainaka, pero no lo quiso aceptar, sino ahora, después de una conversación larga con Mugi, su otra mejor amiga. Conocía a la castaña como a la palma de su mano, y entendía que ella jamás se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, y eso la ponía un poco decaída. De verdad quería algo con ella. Algo más que una simple amistad.

Hace tres días habían hablado para salir juntas a comprar las cosas para navidad, y también los regalos. Sabía que le iba a comprar a Ritsu, pero tenía sus dudas, como siempre. No podía creer que ya teniendo dieciocho años, aún siga siendo miedosa y tímida. Pero no la podían culpar, esa era su naturaleza, era parte de su personalidad. Se quiera o no, así enamoraba a más de una persona, tanto así, que sin darse cuenta llamaba la atención sin pensarlo.

Miro la hora, era las seis de la mañana, ya tenía que estar dándose una ducha, arreglándose, preparar el desayuno y salir. El punto de encuentro sería en el centro comercial, a las nueve de la mañana. Pero como siempre, y gracias al atraso de cierta castaña despreocupada, de seguro llegarían, como mucho, diez de la mañana. Por eso decidió quedarse un rato más en su habitación, pensando en todo lo que ha vivido.

Miro su escritorio, tenía tantas ganas de escribir una nueva canción, pero sentía que de un momento a otro, su inspiración se fue de vacaciones hacia algún lugar del mundo. Sin embargo, decidió prender su laptop y entrar al facebook. Quería ver que había de nuevo, y ver si actualizaba un poco su perfil, sentía que desde hace días o meses, dependiendo, se había distanciado un poco de la red social. ¡Pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer!

Al entrar se percato que había pocas personas conectadas, no le tomo importancia. Se puso a revisar su propio perfil, y sin darse cuenta fue a parar al perfil de la chica que tanto suspiro le roba. Ritsu Tainaka. Vio que ha actualizado su perfil, hace pocos minutos. Busco la ventana del chat del facebook, y la vio ahí, conectada. Pero ¿Tan temprano? Ritsu no es de madrugar, de hecho, de las dos, ella se levanta un poco más tarde. Ni se diga de Yui. Ella es un caso perdido.

—¡Hey Ritsu! ¿Cómo así despierta a estas horas? Tú nunca madrugas —le escribió Akiyama, entre curiosa y divertida. Daba gracias a los cielos que estaba detrás de un computador.

—Pues me desperté hace media hora. Seguro se me fue el sueño… —no le iba a decir que era porque estaba pensando en ella.

—¡Ah! Vi que actualizaste tu perfil…

—Si. No tenía nada más que hacer. Aunque estaba pensando, hace cinco minutos, en tocar la batería haciendo covers de artistas que me gustan y subirlos a mi canal de Youtube.

—¿Estás loca?

—¿Por qué Mio? Sería genial que hiciera eso, porque así me doy a conocer en otros géneros…

—O sea que prefieres tocar Rock y dejarnos botadas a nosotras. ¿Es eso Ritsu Tainaka? —la llamo por su nombre completo. Estaba enojada.

—No. No es eso, Mio. Sólo como hobbie, nada más.

Por un momento, la joven bajista cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse ante las palabras dichas por su mejor amiga. Tal vez Ritsu se canso de tocar canciones "dulces y románticas" y desee experimentar el mundo del rock. A ella le gusta ese estilo, y no le podía culpar. Así la conoció. Abrió los ojos y vio que le había escrito, suspiro y se enfrentaría de la mejor manera posible a su mejor amiga. Hablando se llega a un arreglo, ¿no?

—Mio… —le escribió la joven Tainaka. Estaba preocupada. Y ella lo sabía.

—Dime…

Y vio que alguien más le había escrito.

No podía ser… ¿Acaso es el fin del mundo?

**Residencia Hirasawa**

Seis y media de la mañana.

Un suspiro sale de sus labios. No había dormido nada en toda la noche, y para pasarse dando vueltas en la cama, decidió prender la laptop y ponerse a diseñar. Sonrió con tristeza. Ya estaba cursando primer año de universidad, y sentía que estaba sola a pesar de estar con sus amigas de la banda. Fue un milagro que las cuatro fueran a la misma universidad, y un sueño imposible que jamás nadie lo hubiese podido imaginar, verla a ella siendo aplicada en su carrera.

No entendía porque escogió diseño gráfico. A veces pensaba que era porque dibujaba, aunque lo hacía muy mal, pero era algo que le gustaba hacer en su época de preparatoria. Lo que la tenía así, era que no sabía que darle de regalo a Azu-nyan. Y para rematar la cosa, ella sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría revelando sus sentimientos, aquellos que los guardo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Recordaba cuando Azusa entro a la preparatoria, y posteriormente a la banda. Cuando la vio, quedó prendida totalmente de ella, y en ese tiempo no le dio mucha importancia a sus sentimientos. Ella era ingenua, despreocupada, cariñosa, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias, provocaron que la castaña cambiara de a poco. Fue un proceso lento, casi desapercibido por los que estaban a su alrededor, excepto una persona: su hermana.

Aun recordaba los días previos a su graduación:

_Todo estaba listo para la ceremonia. Las cuatro integrantes del club de música ligera se encontraban fuera del auditorio, esperando para ingresar y tomar sus respectivos puestos. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa como en ese momento. Sabía que una vez recibiera el diploma, ya estaría fuera de la preparatoria, y tenía temor. No por crecer, sino porque no sabría cómo enfrentarse al mundo despiadado y cruel que veía. _

_Y ella escucho, antes de ese día, las duras palabras de su Kouhai. _

_Estaba harta de fingir que todo estaba bien. De sonreír de manera despreocupada, como si las cosas que pasaran a su alrededor no le afectaran. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Asustaría a las demás. Y ella no quería estar sola, como ya lo estaba. Las palabras de Azusa la marcaron para siempre: no sé cómo pudo entrar a la universidad, si ni siquiera es aplicada. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque debería dar las gracias de haber entrado junto con ustedes._

_Escucho aquello cuando llego al club, y antes de que abriera la puerta, las palabras de Azusa sonaron ante el silencio de las demás. Fue clara. Aguanto las ganas de llorar, y mostrando esa sonrisa despreocupada que tanto le había caracterizado, entro al club. Las chicas se voltearon a ver quien entraba, y se sorprendieron de ver a Yui con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, aunque tenía la sonrisa. Por más que le preguntaron qué le ocurría, ella afirmo sentirse bien. Sólo que estaba preocupada por unos asuntos familiares._

_Después de eso, vino la ceremonia de graduación. Mientras el director daba sus palabras de aliento para las chicas que salían de la preparatoria y daban un paso importante ingresando a la universidad, Yui Hirasawa se prometió a si misma ser una estudiante aplicada. Aunque sabía que no podría conseguir las notas más altas como Mio o Mugi; o en su defecto, ser la número uno de su clase, por lo menos les demostraría que ella era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa._

_Y estaba dispuesta a pagar un precio._

Sin darse cuenta, había ingresado a su perfil de facebook. Miro algunas cosas, y vio que su perfil estaba casi vacío. No tenía muchas fotos, y tampoco había subido sus diseños. No le nacía hacerlo. De hecho, en ocasiones se preguntaba el porqué había creado una cuenta en esa red social. Yui era más de andar en Twitter. Y como ninguna de las chicas tenía cuenta ahí, al menos eso creía, era libre de poner lo que sentía o pensaba.

Se sorprendió de ver conectadas a Mio y a Ritsu. Dudo un momento en escribirles, pero tenía que hacerlo, puesto que había prometido salir con ellas a comprar las cosas para navidad y los regalos. Aunque más bien sólo sería compañía, porque en lo que paso despierta en la madrugada, y entre diseño y diseño, se escapaba por momentos a la página de Amazon para ver los artículos correspondientes, y aprovechar las ofertas que había por la época navideña.

Termino comprando todo por internet. Incluso el regalo de la gatita.

—Hey Mio-chan, ¿Cómo así por aquí tan temprano?

Sonó la alarma del chat del facebook, y vio que era su otra amiga.

—Yui, ¿estás bien? ¿Acaso se adelanto el fin del mundo? —esa era Ritsu, con sus clásicas frases.

—Nada de eso. Tenía que terminar unos bosquejos para la universidad.

—Ah. Oye, Yui…

—Dime, Ritsu

La llamo Ritsu, por primera vez en su vida. Siempre era Ricchan, pero ahora era diferente. No entendía muy bien que le pasaba, pero tampoco quería ponerse a pensar en las cosas. Ya tenía suficiente con lo de Azusa, sus padres, su hermana menor, para aumentar más cosas. Retiro su mirada de la pantalla de la laptop y la poso sobre su _Gitah. _Suspiro. Su guitarra necesitaba mantenimiento, y ese día la llevaría para que le hagan. El sonido de que le llego un mensaje sonó, atrayendo su atención.

—¿Seguro que está todo bien, Yui? Te noto diferente. De hecho, todas nosotras lo hemos hecho, pero preferimos darte espacio y tiempo.

—Si, Ritsu. Estoy bien. Te dejo. Me voy a bañar.

Y cerró la sesión del facebook sin esperar respuesta. Mio no le respondió a su saludo, pero trataría de no pensar mal. Tal vez se quedo dormida con la sesión abierta, o tuvo que hacer algo en la casa. Cerró todos los programas, no sin antes dejar guardados algunos dibujos hechos en Adobe Illustrator. Cada vez que lo miraba, le entraba nostalgia. Ya no era dibujos de niños donde estaba la familia unida, esto era otra clase de dibujos. Unos más realistas… y dolorosos.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su hermana menor. Entro sin hacer mucho ruido, y la vio ahí, acostada en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Una triste sonrisa se asomo en su rostro. ¿Cuántas cosas pueden cambiar en un año? Salió de ahí para ir a la cocina. Prepararía el desayuno para las dos, luego tomaría un baño y posteriormente saldría al centro comercial. Si no llegaba a la hora pactada, tal vez la maten.

**Residencia Nakano**

Desde que sus senpais se graduaron, ella se sintió sola. No era lo mismo estar con ellas, tocar con ellas, que hacerlo con sus nuevas compañeras. A pesar de que ya conocía a Jun y a Ui, porque habían sido, y siguen siendo, compañeras de clases, y amigas; el sentimiento que llevaba en su corazón era diferente. No podía negar que extrañaba la banda Houkago Tea Time. Esa banda que la hizo vibrar desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta, había ingresado al facebook, y se había puesto como "fuera de línea" en el chat del mismo. Navego en los diferentes perfiles de sus amigos, incluidas sus senpais. Noto que Yui no había actualizado su perfil. Era raro. Iba a cambiar de página, cuando se percato en la biografía de ella que tenía puesta tres direcciones: su blog personal, su canal de Youtube y su Twitter.

Por curiosidad, dio click con el botón derecho sobre el enlace, y pulso click con el botón izquierdo en donde decía "abrir enlace en una pestaña nueva". Automáticamente se abrió el perfil del Twitter de Yui. Lo mismo hizo con el canal de Youtube y el blog personal de la castaña. Primero reviso el twitter. Ella también tenía una cuenta ahí, pero casi no la usaba, y tenía planeado reactivarla. Sus ojos café rojizo se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que había puesto la castaña ahí.

¿Dolor?

¿Angustia?

¿Qué le pasaba?

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"

—Me pregunto quien será la persona afortunada de tener el amor de Yui-senpai —susurro mientras sus ojos seguían leyendo el _time line_ del twitter de la castaña.

A medida que revisaba el _Time Line_ de la castaña, se iba sorprendiendo con cada frase o pensamiento que estaba escrito. "De verdad que Yui-senpai ya no es la misma de antes." Ahora escribía en inglés, cuando ella ni bola le paraba a esa asignatura cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Bueno, eso fue antes de que salieran de vacaciones de verano. A veces pensaba que Yui-senpai era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Extrañaba los abrazos de su senpai, así como los intentos de besarla, en donde ella la detenía o se mostraba fría. No es que no le gustara, pero para la niña de cabellos negros y de coletas, las demostraciones en público eran un poco vergonzosas. Ella era tímida, seria, responsable, aplicada, y una guitarrista que esperaba llegar a lo más alto. Adoraba tocar con el resto de sus senpais, pero ellas se graduaron, y ella le toco asumir el liderato del club en la preparatoria Sakuragaoka ese último año.

Sus amigas, Jun y Ui, decidieron unirse. Luego llegaría Sumire y Nao. Ahora eran otra banda, y era posible que ellas siguieran tocando juntas, y el antiguo club de música ligera, Houkago Tea Time, se quedaran con las cuatro fundadoras. Todavía nada estaba dicho, y había que esperar. Por lo pronto se concentro en que regalar a sus amigas y senpais. Miro el reloj de la laptop, y se percato que ya era un poco tarde. Las 7:15 a.m. Decidió cerrar todo, pero antes de eso, y por curiosidad, vio rápidamente el blog de Yui-senpai.

Lo que leyó ahí la dejo pensando. Ella de verdad había cambiado, y no sabía desde cuando.

Cerró el navegador, sin revisar el canal de Youtube de la castaña, no por mala, sino porque no quería llevarse más sorpresas de las que ya se estaba llevando. Apago la laptop, y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, que la necesitaba. Sabía que ese día iba a ser algo estresante. Al menos hizo algo bueno mientras estuvo revisando el perfil de la castaña: reactivo su cuenta en twitter, y la empezó a seguir.

No era acoso. Para nada.

**Residencia Kotobuki**

Un suspiro salio de sus labios.

No podía creer que las cuatro hayan podido entrar en la misma universidad, a pesar de que siguen en carreras distintas. No podía creer que, en los años de estudiante de preparatoria, no haya podido cumplir su objetivo: unir a la baterista con la bajista; y hacer que las dos guitarristas, al menos, se llevaran un poco mejor. Pero Yui-chan era un caso perdido. En ese entonces. No podría decir lo mismo ahora.

Ella siempre se caracterizo por ser observadora, dulce, analítica, servicial y sobre todo, tener un corazón bondadoso. En todos sus años de juventud, ha sido una chica tranquila, pero cuando se enojaba, en verdad que sacaba su lado frío. Demostraba porqué era todo una Ojou-sama. Dejo de ver el cielo, y entro a su habitación. Había estado parada en el balcón de su dormitorio recordando viejos momentos, entre esos, su graduación.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro angelical.

En el escritorio tenía una foto enmarcada. Era la banda junto con su profesora-consejera Sawako Yamanaka. Nunca se atrevió a decirle de frente que le gustaba, tenía miedo a ser rechazada. De niña, la encerraron en la mansión, y sólo podía hacer las cosas que sus padres le ordenaban que hiciera. Incluso le prohibieron que lea manga, de cualquier tipo, porque según ellos: eso es una pérdida de tiempo y no la forma como una señorita. Pero todo cambio cuando cumplió los catorce años.

—_Otosan, Okasan, tengo algo que comunicarles._

—_¿Qué es? —pregunto la señora Kotobuki con cierto desinterés._

—_Soy lesbiana…_

_Silencio._

_Más silencio._

_Tsumugi Kotobuki miraba impasible a sus padres. Nadie decía nada, y la taza de té que reposaba en la mano de la señora Kotobuki, quedo en el piso hecha pedazos al escuchar la orientación sexual de su única hija. La joven heredera no decía nada, y miraba hacia un punto fijo. Sus ojos, azules profundos llenos de ternura y bondad, ahora demostraba que estaban vacíos, y gélidos. _

_Los sirvientes se quedaron todos dentro de la cocina, sabían que en cualquier momento estallaría una discusión grave, pues los señores Kotobuki se caracterizaron por ser tradicionales y por querer tener, al menos, un futuro heredero de la mano de su hija. Pero ella era otro cantar, y lo ocultaba muy bien. El ambiente estaba cargado de mucha energía negativa, y se podía sentir la insatisfacción de los señores de la casa._

—_Di que es una broma, Tsumugi._

—_¿Tengo cara de contar un chiste?_

—_No me vengas…_

—_¿Qué cosa, Otosan? —el señor Kotobuki se tuvo que quedar quieto y callado. La voz de su hija los dejo helados. No daba a replica y era firme, sin perder la suavidad y elegancia —Es mejor que lo vayan aceptando, o se quedan si la única heredera de los Kotobuki… al menos, claro esta, que tengas una carta debajo de la manga._

_Tsumugi lo miro a los ojos retándolo, y él comprendió en ese momento que su única hija sabía la verdad acerca de Sumire Saito. En ese momento, los esposos Kotobuki pensaban si habían hecho un bien el suprimirle varias cosas a su única hija, y privarle de que sea una niña "normal". _

Eso había quedado atrás. Era un pasado en el cual quería enterrar para siempre. Cuando se unió a la banda, su vida cambio por completo. En un momento dado, se enamoro de una chica menor a ella con un año, pero esta la rechazo porque ella era una Kotobuki. Con su mejor sonrisa falsa, la cual nadie se dio cuenta, aceptaba aquel argumento, y demostró que ella era fuerte. Había aprendido la lección.

—Ojou-sama…

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, Sumire.

—Lo siento, Onee-chan. Sabes bien que yo no estoy…

—¡No lo digas! —rugió con furia Mugi. Sus ojos azules, que hasta hace unos minutos atrás enseñaban tranquilidad y bondad, ahora demostraban fuego —. No vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez, Sumire. Te quiero por quien eres, eres mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, hemos compartido muchas cosas como para que me vengas a decir aquello.

—Gomen, Mugi —Sumire desvió su mirada. De verdad que esta vez la hizo grande ante su "hermana mayor". Pero no era su culpa, últimamente le invadía cierto sentimiento de intranquilidad, porque ambas no eran iguales ni tenían el mismo estatus social. Dudaba de sí misma.

—No importa. Sólo no vuelvas a decirlo —se percato de que Sumire no estaba arreglada, y se suponía que iban a salir los dos grupos — ¿Todavía no te arreglas?

— Iba hacerlo, pero primero vine a verte. Otosan quiere saber si vas a usar esta casa para navidad.

Mugi alzo una ceja. Si, su sarcasmo empezaba asomar.

—¿Para que pregunta aquello? No le he dicho nada.

—No sé. Sólo me pidió que te preguntara.

—Dile que no usaré esta casa, pero si quiero la casa que esta en Osaka.

Sumire le hizo una breve inclinación, cosa que exaspero a Mugi. La rubia mayor se acerco hasta su "hermana menor" con paso decidido, la agarro del brazo y la estampo contra la pared, juntando la frente de ella con la de Sumire, obligándola a que le mirara sus ojos azules. Ahora que se daba cuenta, los ojos de Saito no eran tan azules como los de ella, más bien, eran como unos celestes profundos. Como si imitase al cielo, cuando esta de buen humor.

Saito nunca le había tenido miedo a su Ojou-sama, esta era su primera vez. Eso se debía a que era la primera vez que Mugi se enojaba, y en sus ojos azules, echaba fuego de la furia. Una furia contenida por mucho tiempo. Siempre ocultándose detrás de esa sonrisa afable y bondadosa, pero que ahora, ha salido a la luz su parte oscura, y todo porque se había enamorado de Sawako Yamanaka. Su ex profesora y consejera del antiguo club de música.

Kotobuki cerró los ojos por un momento, empezó por tranquilizar su respiración, quería calmarse. Nunca había visto a Sumire, su pupila, con esa inseguridad a flor de piel. Cuando la escucho por primera vez tocar la batería, supo que ella tenía talento para la música. Aunque no supiese mucho de los tiempos, de ritmos, sabía que ella podría aprender rápido de la mano de Sawako y de Azusa. Por eso ideo el plan de decirle que vaya al club de música ligera a retirar el juego de té, el cual había pertenecido cuando ella era estudiante de la preparatoria.

Y el camino se abría a paso mesurado, cumpliendo sus objetivos.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando detenidamente a su imouto. Se percato de otra cosa: su pelo era rubio, pero era un rubio más claro que el de ella. Suspiro. Mugi le tenía un cariño especial a Sumire, porque no sólo fue su amiga de verdad desde la infancia, hasta que conociera al grupo de Houkago Tea Time, sino que también, fue la primera en aceptarla por lo que ella era, y aceptaba su orientación sexual. Porque ella misma, también lo era.

—No vuelvas hacerme ese gesto, Sumire. Sabes que lo odio.

—Pero Onee-chan…

—No quiero oír un "pero" de tus labios. Si quieres hacerlo delante de Otosan y Okasan, hazlo. Pero cuando estemos solas, no lo hagas.

Sumire le rodeo el cuello de su Onee-chan, y la abrazo. Ella tenía razón. Mugi siempre la trato como una hermana menor, como si fuese de sangre, aunque sabía que ella era hija de sirvientes que brindaba servicio domestico a la familia Kotobuki. Fue ella, Tsumugi, que intervino para que ella estudiara en la preparatoria y fue ella, quien bajo el pretexto de retirar las tazas de té, provoco que se uniera al grupo del club de la música ligera.

Mugi siempre había estado ahí, para ella.

Saito se retiro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Mugi se quedo ahí parada viendo partir a su imouto. Ella era la única que sabia que esa niña era de verdad su hermana, por parte de padre. Fue un desliz de él, pero que nadie se podía enterar, porque la sociedad entera condenaría la infidelidad del señor Kotobuki con una austriaca, y encima, sirviente. No. Ellos, los Kotobuki, eran personas que se dejaban influenciar del "porqué dirán" del resto de personas y tenían una imagen intachable la cual mantener. No. No querían escándalos de ningún tipo.

Cogio la foto. La miro por n-ésima vez, y pasó sus dedos sobre la figura de Sawako. Si. Ella estaba enamorada de su profesora y no lo podía negar. Pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir otro rechazo de parte de nadie. Miro el reloj que estaba encima de su velador, que se encontraba a lado de la cama, y vio la hora: 7:45 a.m. Aún tenía tiempo para revisar algunas cosas, antes de salir. Además, tenía que esperar a su imouto a que se arreglara.

Si. Ese día sería diferente. Lo presentía.

**9:30 a.m. Centro comercial.**

En la puerta principal del centro comercial se encontraban las chicas de la antigua promoción del club de música ligera y de la nueva: Wakaba Girls y Houkago Tea Time. De este último grupo, sólo estaba dos integrantes de cuatro. Era un poco extraño, si se podía decir. Se suponía que tanto Yui como Ritsu, ya deberían estar ahí porque ellas habían madrugado, bueno, sólo la baterista. Pero no había ni rastro de ninguna de las dos.

Las chicas conversaban muy amenamente, mientras que Mio miraba hacia todos lados esperando encontrarse con la niña de ojos dorados. Mugi se percato de eso, y sonrió como siempre suele hacerlo. Poso sus ojos azules en las chicas de la preparatoria, percatándose de que Azusa se la veía confundida, Sumire estaba distraída, Ui preocupada, Nao escribiendo en un papel, y Jun tomando un refresco. Cada una estaba perdida en su mundo.

¿Cuándo fue que todo cambio para las chicas?

—Es raro… —susurro Ui, mirando para todos lados.

—¿Qué es raro, Ui-chan? —pregunto Mugi, quien alcanzo a escuchar. Todas estaban expectantes a lo que dijera.

—Onee-chan salio de casa a las 8:45 a.m. Y no la veo por aquí.

Todas se sorprendieron.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado Yui?

A lo lejos vieron que se acercaba un chico de cabellos achocolatados. Mio se dio cuenta que se trataba de Satoshi, el hermano menor de Ritsu. Los hermanos Tainaka eran conocidos por ser un tanto especiales, cada uno a su manera de ser. Eran unidos, pero cuando estaban en público, cada uno tomaba su camino. Akiyama los conocía muy bien, desde la tierna infancia, cuando se hizo amiga de Ritsu.

—Hola, Satoshi —saludo amigablemente Mio.

—Hola, Mio-san. ¿Van a comprar los regalos, verdad?

—Si. ¿Conoces a las chicas, verdad? —el joven asintió, saludando cordialmente al resto — Por cierto, ¿Qué es de Ritsu? ¿Se quedo dormida?

—¿Qué? ¿No está aquí? —las chicas movieron la cabeza en negación —Que raro. Nee-chan salió de casa como a las 8:40 a.m. Dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas. Y como la vez pasada comento en casa que iba a salir con ustedes hoy para comprar los regalos, supuse que estaría ya aquí.

Todas estaban sorprendidas. Satoshi explico brevemente que estaba ahí comprando unas cosas para la casa, y que como las vio, paso a saludarlas. No tenía idea donde podría estar metida su hermana mayor. Ni siquiera tenía una pista, nada. Se despidió muy cordialmente, y siguió su camino.

Mio suspiro.

¿Qué sucede con Ritsu?

¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando?

Las dos castañas del grupo estaban raras desde hace algún tiempo atrás. La primera en mostrar los signos de cambio, fue la guitarrista principal; días posteriores, la baterista. Cuando Mio le preguntaba a Ritsu si todo estaba bien, ella muy tajantemente le decía que sí. Tenía miedo que la banda se desintegrará por algún motivo desconocido por ellas. No debían sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tal vez sea que ambas estén preparando una sorpresa para el resto y no quiere decirlo.

Mio estaba preocupada. Azusa también.

—Esperemos una media hora más. De seguro están haciendo alguna diligencia personal y les ha tomado más tiempo de lo esperado —sugirió Mugi con su habitual tranquilidad.

Todas asintieron. Y siguieron conversando.

* * *

—Gracias Ricchan por acompañarme hacer el mantenimiento a Gitah.

—No hay de que, Yui. Es un placer. De paso, veo que hay de nuevo.

Yui le mando un mensaje de texto a Ritsu eso de las ocho de la mañana pidiéndole de favor que la acompañase al local de música para hacer el mantenimiento a su guitarra. Ritsu acepto gustosa. Quería despejar su mente, quería tratar de olvidar a cierta bajista. Si le decía algo, probablemente su amistad de años se vería afectada. No quería perderla, por nada del mundo. ¿Nobleza? Puede ser.

_Hey, Ricchan, ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien que te gusta no puedes decírselo por miedo a perderla?_

Nunca supo responder esa pregunta. Porque ni ella misma lo sabía. Sólo sentía que si eso pasaba, su mundo se vendría abajo. Nada sería igual. Inconscientemente, miraba a Yui que estaba absorta mirando las guitarras. ¿Ella siente lo mismo? En ese momento pensaba que en algún momento, todos los sentimientos saldrían a flote, pero no se imagino que la persona a quien ella apreciaba más que su vida, estaría involucrada ahí. Suspiro.

—Me gusta, Ricchan —dijo la guitarrista principal, tomando por sorpresa a la baterista.

—¿Qué dices?

—Me gusta ella, y no sé que hacer.

—¿Quién te gusta? —pregunto al ambarina con cierto miedo, pensando que tal vez esa persona que tanto habla su amiga, sea Mio.

—Azusa…

No era sorpresa.

Y eso alivio a Tainaka.

Ritsu fue la única del grupo que supo del porqué Yui había cambiado. Todo lo hacía para llamar la atención de la gatita. Aquellas palabras, días antes de la graduación, la habían dejado marcada. Incluso logro conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en una pequeña agencia de publicidad. De verdad que Yui era buena con los diseños y esas cosas. Ritsu no podía estar más orgullosa de su amiga, si tan sólo ella fuera como Yui. Pero ambas eran distintas, pero con el mismo sentimiento y pensamiento.

Miro su reloj muñequera Lacross negro, y vio que eran las 9:50 a.m. ¡Diablos! Las chicas deben estar enojadas con ellas por no haberse aparecido. Ni siquiera les mando un mensaje, así que era mejor irse preparando para un regaño por parte de Mio, porqué de las otras no habría tanto problema. Miro de nuevo el lugar y sin percatarse, empezó a recordar cosas de la infancia, incluso cuando conoció a su mejor amiga y la introdujo al mundo de la música.

—Ricchan, vamos.

La ambarina miro a su otra mejor amiga, y vio como había cambiado. Seguía siendo dulce, y cariñosa, pero era más que evidente que se controlaba, y su mirada era opaca, ya no brillaba. ¿Tanto le afecto las palabras de la Koneko-chan? Salieron del local, y caminaron hasta donde supuestamente sería el encuentro. No sabía porqué, pero ese día sería diferente a los demás. Y en el fondo, no quería que llegara navidad, por primera vez en su vida.

**20 de diciembre**

**Residencia Tainaka**

Habían pasado diez días desde aquel encuentro en el centro comercial. Como se lo esperaba, Mio le dio el sermón de su vida, aunque ella seguía empeñada en quedarse callada y no revelar nada. Las chicas hicieron las compras necesarias de los regalos para sus seres queridos, y se percato que sólo Yui no había hecho una sola compra. Hasta donde sabía, la guitarrista principal de la banda, tenía tarjeta de crédito, cortesía de su padre. Eso fue el regalo por la graduación.

En ese momento, no supo si el resto de las chicas se percataron o no, de que la mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa no había hecho las compras; había despertado cierta curiosidad por saber porqué no lo hizo. Pero lo pensó mejor, y no le pareció prudente preguntarle aquello en ese momento. Ella había comprado algunas cosas para cada una, incluida su familia. Pero con Mio fue otro cantar y no le compro nada. En el fondo de su corazón sentía que debía ser especial el regalo, pero no encontraba uno. Así que le pidió ayuda a Yui.

Se levanto de la cama, se tomo una ducha, se preparo un desayuno sencillo y se sentó frente a la laptop a esperar a que su amiga castaña llegara. Últimamente Yui estaba llegando temprano a toda parte que se le decía que vaya. Suspiro. Que diferente eran ambas. Ella no podía dejar el sarcasmo e ironía de un lado, era parte de ella, como su firma. En realidad, aquello significaba un escudo protector. Así era como se protegía de los demás.

Tanto Ritsu como Yui, eran populares dentro del grupo de fans. Mio y Mugi no se quedaban atrás. Siempre fue así, desde que formaron la banda HTT en la preparatoria. Ahora que estaban en la universidad, más personas se han unido al club de fans, y van a cada concierto que ellas brindan. Si, son populares, pero había algo que no dejaba que su corazón estuviese feliz. _Mio Akiyama_. Esa niña si que supo como calarse dentro de su mente y de su corazón.

El timbre la hizo reaccionar. De seguro era su amiga. Bajo las escaleras, y al abrir la puerta principal de la residencia, se encontró con los ojos achocolatados de la guitarrista. Noto que no llevaba consigo a Gitah, eso era novedad. La dejo entrar y subieron de nuevo a la habitación de la baterista. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, porque no sabía exactamente para que le había pedido que vaya.

—¿Ya compraste el regalo de Mio-chan, Ricchan?

—No. No sé que darle.

—Mientras nazca de tu corazón, cualquier cosa que le des le va a gustar.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro. ¿Por qué dudas, Ricchan? Es la primera vez que te veo así…

La baterista y líder de la banda se sonrojo. Y no era cualquier sonrojo. Aquello no paso por desapercibido de la guitarrista principal, es más, eso le confirmaba sus sospechas: Ritsu Tainaka estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga de la infancia, Mio Akiyama. Yui la entendía, porque ella misma estaba enamorada de la gatita, pero era más que evidente, que tanto Ritsu como Yui, no querían por nada del mundo que la banda se quiebre por aquel sentimiento poderoso hacia las pelinegras del grupo.

Ritsu observo a su amiga y cómplice de juegos. Ella había cambiado por amor hacia la Koneko-chan, pero no estaba segura si fue por las palabras que escucho ese día, o porqué en realidad ella quería algo serio con la gatita. Eso no lo tenía claro. Miro la laptop, se percato que dejo abierta la sesión del twitter. No le dio mayor importancia. Cada una de las chicas, tanto las WG como las HTT, reactivaron sus cuentas personales de la famosa red social. Empezaron a seguirse mutuamente.

Y Yui al verse atrapada en eso, no tuvo otra alternativa que empezar a seguirlas.

—Yui, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde el otro día.

—Dime…

—¿Por qué no compraste los regalos con nosotras?

—Ah, era eso. Es que lo hice por medio de Amazon, mientras hacia los bosquejos para la universidad y revisaba una que otra cosa para la oficina.

Eso la dejo perpleja.

—Pero, ¿Y el regalo para Azusa?

—También se lo compre por Amazon. Pero ayer que salí, le compre otro regalo más. No quería hacerlo delante de ella, sentí que era mucho compromiso.

Suspiraron.

Yui estaba sentada frente a la laptop. Miraba con atención y concentración algo en el Internet, cosa que despertó curiosidad en la ambarina. Se acerco hasta su amiga y se puso atrás, para ver que hacía. Estaba en Amazon, ¿acaso para la mayor de las Hirasawa toda solución estaba en esa página de ventas de artículos? Pareciera que si.

—Regálale un collar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—A Mio-chan le gusta las cadenas, ¿no te has percatado de eso?

Era verdad. Las veces que salían al centro comercial, Mio se dirigía hacia el local de ventas de alhajas. Pero, ¿qué clases de collar le podría comprar a su mejor amiga? Tenía que ser uno especial, uno el cual vaya con la personalidad de la bajista. A veces se preguntaba si en verdad ella conocía bien a Mio. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan abrumada, y todo porque descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Deberías ser menos sarcástica, Ricchan —la voz de su amiga la despertó de sus pensamientos.

—No… no puedo —desvió la mirada hacia la pared.

—Si puedes hacerlo, Ricchan. Sólo tienes que demostrar tu lado tierno a Mio-chan.

—No tengo lado tierno, Yui.

—Ricchan: tú usas el sarcasmo como medida de defensa. Además, ¿Quién va a ver tu lado tierno y dulce? Nadie, excepto Mio-chan.

Tainaka estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga castaña. Tenía razón. Sólo ella conocería ese lado que tiene, que lo había ocultado hace mucho tiempo. Miro que su amiga apagaba la laptop, y se giraba para verla a los ojos. Tenía miedo que le leyera la mente… y el corazón. Aunque a decir verdad, era más que seguro que todas se deben haber dado cuenta hace rato lo que ella sentía por su mejor amiga.

—Vamos a comprarle el regalo a Mio-chan, Ricchan.

Ambas salieron de la residencia rumbo al centro comercial. Estaba decidida en darle lo mejor a Mio. Estaba decidida que ese veinticuatro de diciembre, ella, Ritsu Tainaka, se le declararía así Mio no le corresponda. Porque ya no podía seguir negando que la amaba más que una amiga. No podía seguir ocultando que la necesitaba a su lado, no sólo en la banda, sino como pareja, como mujer.

Y una duda se le presento.

—¿Qué vas hacer con Azusa, Yui?

—Le daré el regalo y me le declarare. Si me corresponde, seré feliz. Si no lo hace, al menos estaré tranquila que hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Residencia Akiyama**

—¿Desde cuando Mio-senpai? —pregunto la menor de las chicas.

—No lo sé., Azusa. Tal vez fue desde siempre, pero no lo quise aceptar.

Azusa Nakano había ido a visitar a su senpai porque necesitaba un consejo. Hace no mucho había descubierto que se sentía atraída por la guitarrista principal de la banda. Al principio quiso negarlo, y no lo aceptaba, pero mientras más lo hacia, más se daba cuenta que sentía algo por ella. No podía negar que Yui había cambiado mucho, que ahora es más seria y responsable.

Y eso le atraía, bastante.

Pero tampoco podía negar que le gustaba la antigua Yui: la despreocupada, dulce, tierna e inocente. Con ella, aprendió a abrirse un poco, a perder un poco su timidez y su vergüenza, pero aún así no podía hacerlo tan abiertamente. No había sido educada de esa manera. Siempre responsable, aplicada, le costaba aflojarse un poco, y ser, de vez en cuando, una niña rebelde.

Cuando conoció a las chicas del club de música ligera, no comprendía como es que ellas, sin tomar horas de ensayo, podían tocar tan bien. Aquella salida que tuvieron de integración, le había preguntado a Mio porqué no tenía otra banda. La respuesta es sencilla: ellas eran amigas. Cuando tocaban juntas, se sentía tan cómoda, que podía abrirse sin ningún problema, olvidando por esa vez, todo rastro de pudor y timidez.

Se sorprendió cuando Mio le confeso que fue Ritsu quien la introdujo en el mundo de la música. Esa niña hiperactiva, irresponsable, pero de gran corazón, había visto en ella todo el potencial para tocar un instrumento. Para pertenecer a una banda. Mio podía lograr muchas cosas si se proponía dejar de un lado su timidez. Para Azusa, no era extraño que la baterista sintiera algo por la bajista. Aún recordaba cuando en segundo año de preparatoria, Ritsu se puso celosa de Nodoka, sólo porque esta era compañera de curso de Mio. Y la forma en que la seguía, viendo si no pasaba algo más entre ellas dos.

Sonrió con melancolía.

Quería regresar a esa etapa, pero sabía que no podía.

—¿Desde cuando, Azusa? —la voz de Mio la despertó de sus recuerdos.

—No lo sé, Mio-senpai — en sus ojos café rojizo se podía leer la confusión que tenía.

Mio comprendió el sentimiento de Azusa. Ella misma estuvo así cuando descubrió que sentía algo más por la baterista. También comprendía, que estaba en juego la banda y que si se declaraba, la banda podría termina separándose. Ella no quería eso. _Si no lo intentas, no sabrás el resultado, Mio-chan._ Le había dicho Mugi, el día que hablaron y ella expuso sus miedos. En ese momento cayó en cuenta, que nada se le podía ocultar a esos ojos azules.

Pero también se percato de que la tecladista de la banda ocultaba el mismo sentimiento que tenía ella y Azusa. ¿Quién sería la afortunada? Ahora que lo recordaba, los Kotobuki eran una familia de mucho poder y de mucho dinero, y que la infancia de Mugi no había sido de la más alegre, que se diga. Siempre encerrada, siempre restringida, siguiendo órdenes por su condición social, no era de extrañarse que en algún momento estallaría.

Ahora entendía porqué la rubia se emocionaba con cada cosa simple u ordinaria. Porque ella no lo había visto nunca. No lo había vivido. Miro a Azusa que tenía la mirada perdida, tal vez pensando en algún motivo que la haya impulsado a sentir algo más sobre la guitarrista principal de la banda. Ahora que ya no tocaban juntas, y ella era la nueva líder y guitarra principal de la nueva banda, sentía que Nakano estaba presionada para demostrar que era la mejor, y que, por consiguiente, era la indicada para seguir el legado de la antigua banda del club de música ligera.

El sonido de un móvil hizo que ambas pelinegras se sobresaltaran. Era el de Mio.

_Pasaremos Navidad en Osaka. Ya esta separada la casa de Mugi para esa fecha. Ritsu._

—¿Qué es, Mio-senpai?

—Es un mensaje de Ritsu. Dice que pasaremos la navidad en Osaka. Ya Mugi separo la casa para esa fecha.

—Que bien. Siempre quise conocer Osaka.

Y de nuevo se sumergieron en el silencio.

Está demás decir, que ambas pelinegras ya tenían los regalos hechos para cada una de las integrantes de las bandas WG y HTT, así como también, un regalo especial para la persona que más aman.

**24 de diciembre**

**10:00 a.m.**

**Residencia Kotobuki en Osaka.**

Las chicas habían llegado a la residencia Kotobuki hace aproximadamente media hora atrás. Los regalos reposaban debajo del árbol navideño. Mugi tuvo la gentil idea de comunicarles a las demás que fueran a Osaka a dejar los regalos, para que ese día, veinticuatro de diciembre, no viajaran con tanta cosa encima. La idea fue bien recibida y es así, como el día anterior, las chicas viajaron con los regalos para dejarlos ya listos en la residencia.

Mugi siempre había sido sencilla y servicial. Era algo que llamaba la atención. Incluso Sumire tenía ciertas características de la rubia mayor. Si todo salía bien, era probable que ese día ya hubiera parejitas declaradas, porque ya había otras, aunque no habían sido confirmadas, y sería algo hermoso de ver. Es obvio que aquello le afectaría en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero si sus amigas eran felices, ella también podría serlo, así no tenga a nadie a su lado. Después de todo, ¿qué perdería por estar sola? Posiblemente nada.

—_Mugi. No habría problema si voy yo a la reunión navideña. _

—_Claro que no, sensei. La estaremos esperando._

—_Entonces, ahí estaré. No les digas nada, por favor. Que sea una sorpresa._

Mugi recordó esa llamada telefónica que recibió la noche anterior de Sawako. Era extraño que la llamara para pedirle algo como eso, cuando era costumbre de ella aparecerse así de sorpresa. La amaba y no podía negarlo. Pero también tenía miedo a ser rechazada como aquella vez, sólo por ser una Kotobuki. No estaba preparada para recibir otra desilusión. No quería sufrir más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Es posible que eso la haya motivado a que le diera consejos a Mio y Azusa, para que dijeran abiertamente sus sentimientos. Ella quería verlas felices. Quería ver como disfrutaban de su amor correspondido, y que, al fin y al cabo, podían por fin disfrutar de estar juntas. Mugi miraba distraídamente hacia la playa desde el balcón de su habitación. Ella dormiría sola, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Las habitaciones de la residencia ya estaban asignadas, todas quedaban en el segundo y tercer piso. En el segundo estaría así: En una habitación dormiría Mio con Ritsu; en la de al lado, Yui con Azusa y en la última, Mugi. En el tercero quedaba de la siguiente manera: en la primera habitación dormiría Ui con Jun y en la siguiente, Nao con Sumire. Sólo faltaba Sawako, pero no decidía nada, porque no sabía si ella se quedaba hasta el veinticinco o se retiraba el mismo día.

Para la rubia de ojos azules, Sumire tenía algo más con Nao que una simple amistad, pero no quería presionarla para que le dijera las cosas. También se percato que Ui, la hermana menor de Yui, tenía algo con Jun. Por algún raro motivo, ninguna dijo nada. Pero tampoco estaba en ella presionarlas para que hablasen. Todo debía llegar de manera natural. Tal vez se animarían si sus senpais hablaran primero.

Por otro lado, mientras el tren viajaba a velocidad moderada, Sawako iba pensado en Mugi. Desde hace meses que la rubia no se le iba de la mente. Ella también empezó a sentir algo por ella, cuando ya estaba en el último año escolar. Pero se reprimió, debido a que ella era profesora y Mugi estudiante. Aunque algo le decía que no habría problema por parte de la tecladista, pero tenía miedo. No quería tener problemas, y en el último de los casos, perderla.

También porque era una Kotobuki. Pero eso no le deba mayor importancia, porque estaba decidida a luchar por ella. Porque al final acepto sus sentimientos, y quería pasar la navidad junto con ella. No negaría que también quería pasar la navidad con sus ex pupilas, y sus nuevas pupilas, pero en realidad estaba ansiosa por disfrutar de la cercanía de la rubia. Ella era especial, y estaba en Sawako, hacer despertar ese sentimiento que la rubia lo ocultaba muy bien.

La llamada de la noche anterior fue sólo pretexto para escuchar la voz de ella. Hace ya tiempo que no hablaba con ella, excepto a principio de año, cuando le pidió de favor que guiara y ayudara a Sumire con la música. Aún ella era inexperta con la batería, pero si tenía cierta habilidad con ella. Le hubiese pedido de ayuda a Ritsu, pero la universidad les quitaba un poco de tiempo, aparte de los ensayos que tenían ellas cuando no tenían clases.

Nunca se imagino que estaría enamorada de su ex alumna. Cuando la conoció, le había llamado mucho su atención: tanto física como emocional. Mugi era diferente de la mayoría de las chicas que Sawako había conocido en sus años de juventud. Mugi había sido la primera, sería la última, que le haría sentir emociones que nunca antes las había sentido. Le nacía el deseo de amarla, protegerla, de estar a su lado.

Miro de nuevo la ventana, y se percato que ya estaba próxima a llegar a su destino.

La residencia Kotobuki se podía respirar cierto aire de navideño, y de amor. Las chicas estaban compartiendo un momento agradable todas juntas. Mugi miraba como Ritsu y Yui hablaban, como si aguardarán un secreto. Mio y Azusa compartían cierto momento de reflexión, mientras que Ui con Jun se las veía muy pegadas. Sumire y Nao estaban en la cocina. Estaban terminando de preparar ciertos detalles de la cena.

—Mugi, ¿estas bien? —la voz de Yui la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Claro que sí, Yui-chan.

Yui la cogió de la cintura, abrazándola. Ese acto no paso por desapercibido por el resto de las muchachas, cogiendo a la rubia de sorpresa. Se acerco al oído de la rubia y le susurro —deja de estar mintiendo. Deja la sonrisa falsa que no te queda para nada.

Y se alejo hacia los jardines.

Azusa se fue atrás de su senpai.

Mugi se quedó parada ahí, mirando partir a su amiga.

—Vaya. Yui ha cambiado demasiado. Ahora es hasta observadora, ¿no lo crees, Mio?

—Pues si.

Ritsu le cogio la mano a Mio con ternura. Los ojos grises de la bajista buscaron rápidamente los ojos dorados de la baterista, haciéndole una pregunta en silencio. La cual tuvo respuesta enseguida:

—Quiero hablar contigo. En privado.

Y se fueron para el cuarto, el cual lo compartían las dos.

**Jardines, mansión Kotobuki**

Yui estaba sentada en una de las bancas del hermoso jardín de la residencia de Mugi. Quería pensar en los sucesos que había vivido durante ese año. Como siempre, sus padres estaban en Alemania pasando las fiestas allá, y ella se quedaba en Japón junto con su hermana menor. No es que se quejara ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de estar junto con sus padres, pero sabía que no se podía. Que era mucho pedir aquel deseo.

Sus ojos achocolatados miraron con tristeza el árbol Sakura que había en el jardín. Se imaginaba que mantener una casa como esa, se requerirá de mucho tiempo y dinero. A veces se sentía sola, a pesar de estar con las demás, pero no las culpaba. Ella había elegido la soledad, por su propio bien. No sería la primera navidad con sus amigas, pero si la primera junto con las chicas de la banda de Azusa. Como extrañaba a la gatita.

Desde hace tiempo que se había reprimido de lanzarse hacia ella para abrazarla o quererla besar. Entendió que aquello le incomodaba mucho a la niña de coletas, porque ella era tímida y vergonzosa. Era parte de su naturaleza, no se la podía cambiar. Además, Azusa se había criado prácticamente sola debido a que sus padres viajaban por las presentaciones que hacían con la banda. No era de sorprenderse que Nakano fuera así, de responsable.

Sintió que alguien la estaba observando, y giro la cabeza para ver de donde provenía la dueña de esa mirada. Se sorprendió de ver Azusa ahí, parada, mirándole. No podía descifrar que era lo que pensaba, quisiera ser adivina para poder hacerlo, pero no, eso le quitaría la gracia. Además que no estaría nada bien hacerlo. Tal vez se encontraría con pensamientos que no le gustasen, y prefiere evitar aquello.

Se levanto de la banca, camino hasta donde estaba la gatita y se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose. La gatita quería decir algo, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, tanto así, que pensó que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. No era como las otras veces que estaba frente a su senpai. Esta vez era diferente. Porque sus sentimientos eran diferentes.

Yui alargo la mano, y con la yema de los dedos, empezó acariciar el rostro de Azusa. Su piel era suave. Siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber como era la piel de Azusa. Con el dedo pulgar, acaricio los labios de la pequeña. Su curiosidad iba de aumento, quería saber más, quería probarlos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Y ella no quería asustarla. Ambas se miraban, queriendo decir tantas cosas, pero algo se lo impedían.

Yui no aguanto más, era todo o nada en ese momento. Con la mano derecha, acerco el rostro de Azusa hasta ponerla a su altura. Con la mano izquierda, cogio la cintura, y acerco su rostro hasta rozar sus labios con los de la gatita. Nakano cerró los ojos, esperando por ese momento. Cuando sintió los labios de su senpai sobre los suyo, los abrió invitándola a que siguiera. Yui entendió el mensaje y así lo hizo. Fue un beso suave, tierno y delicado. Ambas se estaban entregando; se comunicaban todo lo que querían decir.

—¿Desde cuando, Yui-senpai? —Azusa fue la primera en hablar, después del beso.

—Desde que entraste por la puerta del club, diciendo que querías pertenecer a la banda, Azu-nyan.

Azusa rodeo el cuello de Yui, abrazándola. La mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa, le devolvió el abrazo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la menor. Se quedaron así por varios minutos. No querían perder ese momento mágico que se había creado, que ambas lo habían creado. Azusa, mostrándose un poco mas atrevida, le busco los labios a su senpai. Quería volver a besarla, quería volver a sentir esa descarga eléctrica que sólo Yui le provocaba.

—Te amo, Yui-senpai.

—Yo también te amo, Azu-nyan. No sabes cuanto te amo.

—¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotras? No entiendo tu cambio.

—Aquel día, antes de la graduación te escuche lo que decías sobre mi —Yui sintió como Azusa se tensaba. Le acariciaba con ternura la espalda —Eso hizo que abriera los ojos, y empezara a ser un poco más responsable con lo que hacía. Todo lo que hice, todo lo que hago, es por ti. Porque te amo.

—Yui-senpai…

—Quería demostrarte que podía llegar a ti, si cambiaba un poco. Si era diferente. Cada vez que te escuchaba, mi corazón se encogía, pero me armaba de valor para enfrentar el cambio. Y lo hice. Todo por ti. Porque te amo, porque te necesito a mi lado, Azusa.

Nakano quería llorar de felicidad. Miro los ojos achocolatados de su senpai con infinita ternura. Le acaricio el rostro. No había necesidad de decir más cosas, porque todo estaba dicho. Desde ese momento, ambas empezaban una nueva vida, y aunque sabían que iba a ser un poco complicado tener una relación a distancia, eso no sería impedimento para que se amaran como lo hacen. Yui vería como sacaba tiempo para estar con la gatita, y Azusa vería como se las arreglaba para estar con su senpai.

**Habitación de Akiyama y Tainaka**

Ritsu y Mio llegaban a la habitación, la cual compartirían esa noche buena. Mio entró primero, seguida por Ritsu. La castaña cerró la puerta con seguro, y se quedo viendo la espalda de su mejor amiga. Había crecido, porque ahora la miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Aunque no era mucha la diferencia de estatura, además que eso no debería ser impedimento para amarse.

Mio se giro quedando de frente a su amiga de la infancia. Ambas se miraban, pero no pronunciaban ni una sola palabra. Querían decir algo, pero no podían. Ambas estaban nerviosas, porque sentía que si decían algo, el ambiente se rompería, y con ellos, posiblemente, las promesas antes hechas. Pero también sabían que no podían seguir reprimiéndose como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Ritsu se acerco con paso tranquilo, sin despejar sus ojos dorados de los de su amiga. Finalmente se quedaron frente a frente, en una batalla silenciosa. Tainaka sabía que ella debería dar el primer paso, porque Mio no lo haría. Ella era demasiado tímida para tomar las riendas. Pero se equivocaba. Akiyama le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, invitándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ritsu no espero más, y la abrazo por la cintura, pegándola hacia su cuerpo.

Mio acerco sus labios hasta rozar los labios de su mejor amiga. Ritsu, hábilmente, los atrapo encerrándolos en un apasionado, pero tierno beso. No sabía que tan bien besaba la bajista. Y si besaba así de bien, no se imaginaba como sería cuando hicieran el amor. Porque si, Tainaka quería hacer el amor con ella, no con otra persona. Ella lo era todo para la baterista. Ambas se complementaban de alguna forma, a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

—¿Desde cuando, Ritsu? —pregunto la bajista, cuando termino el beso.

—Desde siempre. Sólo que me di cuenta ahora último. ¿Tú?

—Desde siempre.

—Ahora entiendo a quien iba dirigidas esas canciones. Perdona por ser tan lenta y no haberme dado cuenta antes, Mio.

Mio sólo se acurruco en los brazos de su mejor amiga. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Estaba feliz. Ahora compartían algo más que una amistad. Ritsu pensaba que Yui había tenido razón al decirle que ella usaba el sarcasmo como medida de defensa, y que, muy en el fondo de su corazón, era tierna y romántica como Mio. _Sólo Mio-chan conocerá ese lado tuyo, nadie más lo hará, Ricchan. _Le había dicho su amiga, el día anterior, cuando fueron a dejar los regalos a la residencia Kotobuki en Osaka.

Mejor dicho, le volvió a repetir esas palabras.

_Siempre fuiste tú, Mio._

_Siempre fuiste tú, Ritsu._

**Habitación de Mugi**

La joven Kotobuki miraba a través del ventanal de su habitación, el jardín que poseía. Ya para ese momento, Yui y Azusa no se encontraban ahí, pero tampoco iba a preguntar donde estaban sus dos amigas. No le interesaba. Sus ojos azules mostraban una mirada triste, melancólica, porque sin querer, empezó a recordar viejas cosas que no quería. Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo que salieran las lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir y mojar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Era feliz por sus amigas, por su Imouto, pero ella no lo era. Le faltaba algo, pero sabía que no podía tenerlo. Sabía que estaba condenada a vivir una vida llena de obligaciones, y hacer cosas que no quisiera, pero que no le quedaba otra alternativa, sólo porque era la última heredera de los Kotobuki. Hace un par de años, sus padres se mostraron más interesados en ella, y en su progreso, pero sentía que lo hacían por obligación, porque no querían perder. Porque no querían que la sociedad los señalará con el dedo por tener una hija lesbiana.

Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, envolviéndola de manera protectora. Tensó su cuerpo, pero enseguida se relajo cuando percibió el aroma que tanto conoce. Ella estaba ahí, abrazándola. Se giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente a la persona que la estaba abrazando. Vio como la dueña de esos ojos café la miraba con ternura y amor. Mugi puso la frente sobre el hombro de su ex profesora, dejándose llevar por el momento. No quería pensar si estaba bien o mal, sólo sabía que quería estar ahí, en los brazos de Sawako.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Sumire-chan me indico.

—Esa Sumire…

—No la culpes, por favor.

Y se quedaron en silencio. Haciéndose promesas, que tal vez se cumplan, como tal vez no.

**8:30 p.m. **

Todas estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor de la residencia. Ahora compartían un momento agradable. Mugi estaba sentada en la cabecera, a su mano derecha estaba Sawako y a su mano izquierda Sumire. Al lado de Sumire estaba Nao, Ui y Jun; mientras que al lado de Sawako se encontraba Yui, Azusa, Ritsu y Mio. El ambiente era festivo, las chicas conversaban amenamente, mientras hacían tiempo para servirse la cena.

—¿A qué hora llegaste, Sawa-chan? —preguntó Yui.

—En la tarde.

Azusa había puesto la mano izquierda sobre el muslo de la castaña, por debajo de la mesa, y le acariciaba de manera tierna. _Me gusta esta nueva Yui, pero la que me enamoro, fue la antigua. Quiero a la antigua Yui._ Le dijo la pequeña gatita con cariño. Y es que, la antigua Yui hacia que ella pudiera abrirse un poco más sin estar cuestionándose por cada cosa. Esa manera despreocupada que tenía, que no le importaba nada, provoco que Azusa se fuera enamorando de a poco.

Ui se percato del cambio de su hermana mayor. Se la veía más relajada, y más animada. A pesar de que no era la primera navidad que pasaban juntas, si era la primera navidad en que compartían un momento más intimo y serio. Las chicas se reían de las ocurrencias de Ritsu y Yui, porque como siempre, esas dos no podían faltar haciendo sus comentarios bromistas y a veces hasta sarcásticos. No por nada, las castañas son buenas amigas.

—Bien. Vamos a servirnos la cena. Ya es hora —anunció Mugi, muy gentilmente.

Yui, Ritsu, Ui, Sumire y Sawako se levantaron a servir la comida. Cada una llevaría dos platos. La de ellas y la de su pareja. Cuando llegaron, cada una se sumergió en un silencio profundo, hasta que Sawako, levantando la copa de vino tinto, dijo unas palabras. Por primera vez en la vida de las chicas, veían a su consejera seria y decidida. Todas levantaron sus respectivas copas, y agradecieron por estar juntas ese día.

La cena fue relativamente tranquila, entre anécdotas y bromas, contadas por las chicas del HTT. Cuando terminaron de cenar, llegó la hora del postre. Claro, no podía faltar, eso era lo más sagrado para las chicas, tanto las Houkago Tea Time, como las Wakaba Girls. Cada una se sirvió su pedazo favorito, mientras que Mugi y Sumire servían el té. No podía quejarse, para nada. Era una fecha especial, y muy en el fondo, adoraba que fuese navidad.

Entre cuentos, historias, y chistes, el tiempo paso rápido; era el momento de la entrega de regalos. Se levantaron de la mesa, y se dirigieron hacia el árbol de navidad, que estaba encendido. Cada una cogía su regalo y se lo entregaba a la persona que le correspondía. Cuando les toco el turno a las hermanas Hirasawa, la primera en dar el regalo fue Ui.

—Espero te guste, Onee-chan —le entrego una cajita rectangular.

Yui lo abrió y se quedo de una sola pieza. Era la replica exacta de Gitah, y en la base estaba escrito su nombre con una excelente caligrafía. Yui no tardo en abrazar a su Imouto. Ella se dirigió al árbol, tomo el estuche negro, mientras las demás la miraban de manera incrédula. _¿Te pondrás a tocar aquí, Yui?_ Fue la pregunta que se hizo Azusa. Pero grande fue la sorpresa, que el estuche negro se lo entrego a Ui.

—Ábrelo.

Ui lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que era una guitarra Les Paul Studio azul marino, y en la base, estaba escrito su nombre con letras negras. La guitarra iba acorde a la personalidad de Ui, y su hermana mayor lo sabía. Yui la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras que Ui, luchaba por no dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas. Esa era la guitarra que siempre había querido.

—Onee-chan…

Ui la abrazo con fuerza a Yui, y esta le devolvió el abrazo. Le susurro al oído —siempre has estado para mi, deja que yo este para ti, también. Eres mi hermana menor, y soy yo la que debe cuidar de ti.

Después del momento emotivo entre las hermanas Hirasawa, Ui tomo otro regalo, y se lo dio a Jun con un beso suave en los labios. Yui alzo una ceja, como pidiendo algún tipo de explicación. La menor de las Hirasawa se había olvidado que nadie sabía que ella y Jun estaban saliendo como pareja, y que habían dejado de ser simplemente amigas. Se sonrojo, cosa que la hacia ver adorable.

—Jun y yo estamos saliendo desde hace tiempo. Perdón por no decírtelo, Onee-chan.

—No te preocupes, Imouto. Yo también tengo que dar una noticia —miro a su novia, pidiéndole permiso para dar la noticia. Azusa se levanto y entrelazo los dedos con los de su senpai —. Azu-nyan y yo estamos saliendo.

Las chicas se alegraron, y se levantaron a felicitar a la nueva pareja. Mugi estaba feliz, y en su mirada demostraba todo lo que sentía. _¡Como quisiera yo estar así!_ Pensó. Pero no dejo que esos pensamientos le arruine el momento alegre que estaba sintiendo. Yui se acerco al árbol y cogio dos regalos. Ambos se los dio a su novia. Azusa los cogió con cierta timidez, característica en ella, y los abrió. El primero era un CD de Jazz, el último del concierto de sus padres, y el otro era una cadena fina de plata con una A y una aureola encima. Si, ella era un ángel.

Azusa le dio un beso en los labios a su senpai, corto pero cargado de emociones. Yui le puso la cadena con suma delicadeza alrededor del cuello. Le quedaba bien. La abrazó, transmitiendo todo lo que en su corazón guardaba. Porque ella era única, y ella era la mujer la cual había elegido casi sin darse cuenta.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en la hora de las confesiones, yo también tengo algo que decir —dijo Ritsu de manera solemne mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de la bajista. Todas pusieron atención —. Mio y yo también estamos saliendo.

Otra alegría más se desataba en la mansión. Las chicas, incluso Sawako, se acercaron a felicitar a la nueva pareja. Ritsu se hizo de un lado, para coger el regalo de su, ahora, novia. Se le tendió y Mio lo cogio con cierta timidez. No podía negar que tenía miedo de que pudiera ser otra de las crueles bromas de Ritsu, pero algo le decía que en ese momento, la baterista estaba siendo sincera. Nada de bromas.

Lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver el regalo de Ritsu. Era un collar, donde el dije era la letra M, adornada de piedras grises brillantes. Era fino y bañada en plata. De seguro le ha de haber costado su buen dinero. Ahora entendía, cuando Ritsu la invitaba a salir. Ella costeaba todo los gastos, no le importaba si era dinero de ella o prestado, Ritsu siempre buscaba la manera de que ella fuese feliz.

Sin poder evitar la emoción del momento, se lanzo a los brazos de su novia, dándole un beso tierno, pero apasionado. No le importaba si estaba delante de las demás, quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Porque siempre lo había hecho. Ahora entendía porque Mugi le animaba a que confesara sus sentimientos. Ella se había dado cuenta que eran correspondido, sin perjudicar a la banda.

—Aún falta otro regalo. Espera aquí —le susurro la baterista a su novia. Mientras se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás del árbol.

Cuando regreso, traía consigo un estuche negro, como el de Yui. Mio se percato enseguida de que iba el regalo. Se sorprendió, y su corazón brinco de alegría y admiración. Que Ritsu haya hecho eso, significaba que ella era importante para la baterista. Que la castaña de ojos dorados, estaría dispuesta hacer lo que sea por ella, así tenga que pelearse con medio mundo. Tal cual la recordaba, cuando apenas eran unas niñas.

Mio abrió el estuche y vio que era un bajo Ibanez SR300L-IPT LH para zurdos color negro en su totalidad, y estaba escrito su nombre con letras plomas. Mio no pudo más y se lanzo a los brazos de su baterista. _Gracias_, le susurro. Ritsu lo único que hizo fue abrazarla más hacia ella. Sabía que aquel regalo la haría feliz. Hace días le había dicho que deseaba tener otro bajo, para cambiar de aires, aunque siempre estaría encariñada con su Elizabeth.

Cada una abrió los regalos, pasaron un momento agradable, y en la mente de cada una de las chicas, quedaría guardada ese momento especial. Si, era una navidad diferente, en donde el amor se sentía en el ambiente. Yui y Ritsu se percataron que la única que faltaba de dar la noticia era Mugi, pero si no lo había hecho, es porque no había nada certero. Esperaban, de todo corazón, que la rubia del grupo encontrara el amor y la felicidad, como lo habían hecho ellas.

Ya pasada la media noche, las chicas empezaron a sentir cansancio. Y es que el viaje hacia Osaka, luego la declaración, la cena y los regalos, las habían dejado agotadas. A pesar de que aún seguían hablando, ya una que otra mostraba signos de querer dormir. La primera en levantarse fue Ritsu, le tendió la mano a su novia, ayudándola a pararse. Por un momento, ambas se quedaron viendo los ojos, perdiéndose sólo ellas dos, dentro de la otra. El resto dejo de existir.

—Bueno, esta princesita esta cansada, así que me la llevo a dormir —anuncio la baterista solemnemente.

—Te sigo, Ricchan. La mía también esta cansada y mañana será un día muy activo, ¿no crees?

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Cada pareja se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al día siguiente saldrían a tomar un poco de sol en la playa, y de seguro harían juegos, parrilladas y demás cosas. Pasarían un día agradable, como siempre que iban a cualquier mansión de los Kotobuki. Si no, pregúntenles cuando fueron las dos veces de campamento. Hicieron de todo, menos ensayar.

Ya en la habitación de Ritsu y Mio, la bajista se dirigió al baño para cambiarse de ropa, mientras que la castaña se cambiaba ahí mismo en la habitación. Había sido un día cansado, no lo negaba, pero su recompensa fue la mejor. Se puso un calentador de dormir, y se quedo con el torso descubierto, sólo con el sostén que cubría sus pechos. Se metió en la cama, y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. Miraba el techo, tratando de asimilar las cosas.

Sabía que ya nada sería igual a partir de ese día, pero tampoco quería sentir el cambio de manera drástica. Así que iría de la mejor manera posible, tanto para ella como para su novia. No la presionaría, hasta que ella no le diga que esta lista para dar el siguiente paso. Por el momento, disfrutaría de la compañía, y de estar junto a ella como mejor se pueda. Sabía que la Universidad sería algo problemática, pero si arreglan de la mejor manera la agenda, encontrarían el hueco preciso para estar juntas.

Mio salio del baño vestida con babydoll negro transparente, y una tanga que hacia juego. Ritsu se la quedo viendo embobada. De verdad que Mio tenía un bonito cuerpo, eso nunca se lo negó. Agradecía a la madre naturaleza por haberla dotado de esa manera. Cuando la mirada de Akiyama se poso en la de Tainaka, se dijeron todo lo que tenía que decirse, y de paso, hizo la pregunta que tenía en mente, cuando la vio vestida así.

—Me siento más cómoda para dormir.

La bajista se metió en la cama, abrazando a la baterista, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de ella. Ritsu la envolvió con sus brazos, abrazándola por la cintura. Todas ya tenían pareja y eran felices, sólo faltaba Mugi. Esperaba que ella fuese feliz con la persona que elija su corazón. Porque se lo merece. Mio cayó rendida en el sueño de Morfeo, Ritsu se quedo pensando unos minutos más, mientras la miraba dormir. Se la veía hermosa, como un ángel. Si, se sentía con dicha de que ella sea su novia, y la mimaría como Kami-Sama manda.

Porque después de todo, en las navidades se producen los milagros, ¿no?

**To be Continue**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Feliz navidad!

Espero que en esta época de fiestas navideñas, todos hayan podido disfrutar del amor y de la alegría de compartir los mejores momentos junto a sus familias y amigos.

Aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia dividida en dos capítulos: La una que es la declaración en navidad y el siguiente que va a relatar sobre el viaje que van a realizar por año nuevo.

Se suponía que debí publicarlo el 24, pero comprenderán que las reuniones familiares y el problema con el Internet no ayudaron mucho y recién, en estos momentos, he podido subirla. La segunda parte estará publicada el 31 de diciembre, y sino, como mucho el primero de enero del 2013 (voy a rezar para que el Internet no se me caiga). Ah, sin contar que también le ha dado su ataque cucu de no ayudarme a cargar la historia, así que espero poder subir en esa fecha.

Como ven, es una historia ligera, y abarque a las cinco integrantes de la banda HTT, con sus problemas sentimentales. En el siguiente, también va a ser ligero, pero con una sorpresa extra que sé que les puede gustar.

Sin más que decir, espero que les agrade la historia, que la disfruten y que pasen unas hermosas fiestas.

¿Me podrían dejar un **REVIEW**? Eso me ayudaría a saber que tal les pareció la historia. Acepto toda clase de sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. El viaje: Parte I

******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_El viaje: Parte I_**

**29 de diciembre**

**Residencia Akiyama**

Mio estaba terminando de empaquetar las últimas cosas en su maleta. Unos toques en la puerta, provocaron que se sobresaltase un poco, pero se recupero enseguida del susto. Había estado tan concentrada, que se olvido del resto… y que sus padres estaban en la casa. _Pase, _logró decir, permitiendo que la autora de sus días entrara en su habitación. La señora Akiyama es una mujer elegante, e idéntica a Mio, físicamente hablando. Pero el color de los ojos era diferente.

Los ojos verde olivo de la mamá de Mio pasearon por toda la habitación. Al principio le parecía una locura que su hija se fuera a pasar año nuevo a otro país, pero también entendía que no podía retenerla en contra de su voluntad. A ella le gustaba aquello, y quería conocer otros aires. Además, se sentía culpable por no pasar esas festividades junto a su única hija, por estar de viajes de negocios. Habían antepuesto la empresa sobre Mio, y ahora pagaban las consecuencias.

Suspiro.

Al menos su hija no estaría sola y Ricchan la cuidaría como siempre lo ha hecho, desde que la conoció, siendo una niña. Para los señores Akiyama, la llegada de Ritsu a la vida de Mio, había sido una bendición. La castaña había provocado que su hija cambiara para bien, y se alegraron mucho más, cuando supieron que Mio quería tocar un instrumento musical. Ritsu la había metido en el mundo de la música, porque sabía que la pelinegra tenía talento para eso.

Aún recuerda, como hace dos días, en la visita que habían hecho a la residencia Tainaka para cenar ambas familias, sus hijas dieron la noticia. Recién habían llegado de viaje, cuando recibieron la llamada de la señora Tainaka invitándolos a comer. Por supuesto que Mio no podía faltar. Había notado que su hija estaba nerviosa, más de lo normal, pero que no se debía a la universidad, siempre había sido una excelente estudiante, entonces dedujo que era cosas del amor. Y no se equivoco.

_Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando el teléfono sonó. La señora Akiyama salió de la cocina hasta donde estaba el aparato, y alzo el auricular, evitando que vuelva a sonar por una tercera vez. De seguro Mio debería estar durmiendo o dándose una ducha, para que no haya bajado a contestar. _

_—Residencia Akiyama._

_—¿Manami?_

_—¿Si? ¿Quién habla?_

_—Veo que no me reconoces. Soy Ayame Tainaka._

_—¡Oh! Discúlpame. No sé donde tengo la cabeza. No te reconocí, Ayame. ¿Pasa algo?_

_—Te llamaba para invitarlos a que vengan a cenar. Será divertido compartir un momento con ustedes, ¿qué dices?_

_—¡Claro! No hay problema. Deja decirles a mi esposo y a Mio, y estaremos allá. ¿A que hora es la cena?_

_—A las nueve._

_—Bien. Nos vemos, hasta más tarde._

_Mio estaba conversando por el Chat del facebook con Ritsu. Tenía un sonrisa entre enamorada y divertida. Su novia le estaba diciendo cosas graciosas. La pelinegra, desde que se había hecho novia de la baterista, tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Y el nerviosismo, también. Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en como decirles a sus padres que ella estaba saliendo con Ritsu, su mejor amiga de la infancia. _

_Sabía que sus padres adoraban a Ritsu, y la querían como si fuese una hija más, pero no estaba segura si ellos iban aceptar el hecho de que ella, la única heredera de los Akiyama, fuese lesbiana y para rematar la cosa, enamorada de su amiga. Trataba de no pensar, y cuando Tainaka le preguntaba que le pasaba, le sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bien, nada fuera de lo normal. La baterista sabía que eso no era verdad. Intuía que se trataba de la noticia que tenía que darles a sus futuros suegros._

_La puerta sonó despertando de su mundo rosa a Mio. En un susurro, dijo "pase", permitiendo que la persona que había tocado, dos veces la puerta, entrara. Era su madre. Tenía que reconocer que la belleza que había sacado, provenía por parte de ella; de su padre, sólo heredó los ojos grises. Ambos le enseñaron a ser como es ahora: responsable, dedicada, estudiosa. Pero nadie le quitaría lo tímida y vergonzosa que es; nadie sabe a quien le saco aquello._

_Los ojos verde olivo de la señora Akiyama paseaban por el cuarto ordenado de su hija. Supo que pasó las navidades en compañía de la banda a la cual pertenecía, y también de la banda de la preparatoria donde estudio. Todas eran amigas desde años, y veía que su hija cada vez más, se sentía segura y tranquila. Intuía, también, que se debía a que ya estaba en la universidad estudiando su carrera y que además de eso, estaba junto a sus amigas de la preparatoria. _

_Los señores Akiyama las habían oído escuchar una que otra vez. Estaban sorprendidos de ver la bella voz que poseía su única hija, y la habilidad que tenia para tocar el bajo. Ha dado resultados positivos los ensayos del día tras día. Ahora comprendía porqué había decidido estudiar la carrera de música, en paralela con letras. Ellos no podían negarle nada, si de Mio se tratase. Ella lo era todo para ellos, y eso era lo que la joven tenía miedo: defraudarlos._

_—Iremos a cenar a donde los Tainaka, Mio —dijo la señora Akiyama, con voz calmada._

_—Claro, mamá. ¿A que hora nos vamos? —aparentemente, Mio estaba tranquila. Esa noticia la había cogido desprevenida._

_—Nos vamos siete y media. La cena es a las nueve. No es formal —y se retiro, confundida por la actitud de su hija._

_Mio al sentir que su madre había salido, dejando la puerta cerrada, exploto. Tenía miedo. No sabía como actuaría Ritsu, y eso la ponía tensa. Se giro para escribirle a su novia, pero vio que se había ido del facebook. Tuvo la tentación de llamarla, pero se contuvo, porque tal vez sus padres le estén dando alguna indicación o avisándole de la cena. No sabía. Se levanto de la silla del escritorio, y se dirigió a su armario. Buscaría una ropa que ponerse, que impresionase a su baterista. _

_ Se metió a la ducha, y dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo. Necesitaba relajarse, pensar que todo saldría bien y que su novia actuaría como siempre lo ha hecho. El mayor temor que tiene Mio, es que sus padres no la acepten como es, y le prohíban estar a lado de Ritsu. Pero no existe baterista sin bajista, ni bajista sin baterista. Se complementaban. Sólo quería que esa cena pasara de la manera más rápida posible._

_Una vez lista, bajo para esperar a sus padres. Estaba jugando con el móvil, tentada de llamar a su novia o mandarle un mensaje advirtiéndole que por favor se comporte durante la cena. No estaba demás la advertencia, porque desde que Ritsu se le declaro, había demostrado otro lado que ella no conocía. A veces le daba miedo la castaña de ojos dorados. El móvil sonó con la canción que le fue asignada cuando la llamaba o le mandaba mensajes._

_"Todo estará bien, cariño. Por mi no te preocupes, sabes que por ti, hago lo que sea. Te amo, Ritsu."_

_¿Cariño? ¿Desde cuando Ritsu era cursi, romántica con ella?_

_Pero ese mensaje le tranquilizaba._

_Al llegar a casa de los Tainaka, quien salió a recibirlos fue Satoshi, hermano menor de Ritsu. Luego salio el padre de la baterista saludándolos de manera efusiva, y por último, la madre. Los Tainaka tenían cierta relación cercana con los Akiyama por sus hijas. Desde que se conocieron, ambas familias solían frecuentarse para conversar, y que sus hijas jugaran, conversaran o se pusieran a tocar con los instrumentos. De verdad que ambas familias llegaron hacerse muy cercanos._

_Mio se sentó en un sillón, y tenía la mirada perdida. Los nervios la estaban matando, por más que quería demostrar serenidad. Pareciera que ese día, Kami-sama, no la quería por nada del mundo, ¡y faltando par de días para año nuevo! Moriría joven. El destino es cruel, sinceramente. Se recrimino mentalmente por ser así. Debía tener confianza en su baterista, pues si le mando ese mensaje, era porque tenía pensado cumplir su palabra. _

_De verdad que Ritsu ha cambiado bastante. ¡Sólo por ella! Eso era increíble. _

_—Disculpen la demora —anuncio la baterista, mientras entraba a la sala._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Ritsu, incluso Satoshi. La mayor de los hermanos Tainaka, estaba vestida con un jean negro, una camiseta polo blanca con líneas negras y no llevaba puesta su famosa diadema. El flequillo caía de manera rebelde sobre su frene, tapando sus ojos dorados. Mio se le seco la boca de verla vestida así. Se la veía sexy. La castaña saludo a cada uno de los presentes, y cuando llegó el turno de saludar a su novia, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. _

_Acción que no paso desapercibida por los padres de ambas chicas. _

_Ritsu se sentó en otro sillón, al lado de Mio. De vez en cuando, ambas se mandaban miradas de complicidad, mientras sus padres hablaban de diversos temas. Por lo común, era negocios. Porque ambas familias, también compartían aquello, pero no de manera muy cercana. Ayame Tainaka suponía que su hija tenía algo más con Mio, y Manami Akiyama suponía que Mio tenía algo más con Ritsu._

_No estaban equivocadas, pero no había confirmación de parte de las dos. _

_—__Disculpen la interrupción. Pero, ¿podría robarme a Mio por unos minutos? Necesito enseñarle una nueva letra de canción que hizo Yui, y que nos acaba de enviarnos a todas, para una opinión._

_—Claro, Ricchan. Pero no olvides que ya mismo vamos a cenar._

_—Claro, mamá._

_Ritsu y Mio se levantaron, haciendo una reverencia en forma de permiso y se dirigieron al cuarto de la castaña. Ambas iban en silencio, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos. Tenían que ver la forma de llevar su relación, por lo menos un tiempo a escondidas, antes de soltar la bomba. Por otro lado, sabían que no podían ocultarle nada a sus respectivas madres, ellas eran muy perspicaces e intuían que había algo entre las dos._

_Akiyama entro en la habitación seguida de Tainaka. La baterista cerro la puerta con seguro, y tomo de la muñeca a su novia, girándola para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Se quedaron abrazadas por un tiempo. Mio levanto la cabeza para mirar los ojos dorados que tanto amaba de su novia. Con la mano derecha, enredo sus finos y delicados dedos en el flequillo de la baterista, removiéndolo un poco. Su frente quedo expuesta levemente, mostrando la cicatriz que tenia en el lado derecho, arriba de la ceja._

_Con el pulgar, lo acaricio sutilmente. Ritsu cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por la acaricia de su bajista. Aquella cicatriz se la gano Ritsu cuando, por defender a Mio de unos muchachos salvajes, cayó contra el piso rocoso, y uno de los chicos la arrastro, hasta que ella se soltó, y lo empujo hacia un ventanal de un comercio. Otro de los muchachos, la cogió desprevenida, y con navaja en mano, le hizo el corte arriba de la ceja derecha. Por suerte, no fue tan profundo, pero si quedo marcada._

_Mio siempre se sintió culpable por esa cicatriz. Y ahora, ahí estaban las dos, abrazadas, mimándose. Ritsu sabía lo que estaba sintiendo su novia en ese momento. La acaricia era suave, y delicada. Luego, con el mismo pulgar, empezó a delinear las cejas y el contorno de los ojos de su baterista. Bajo la mano hasta llegar a los labio de la castaña. Los acaricio con tranquilidad y tiernamente. Ritsu abrió los ojos, mirando a su novia._

_—Ya no te atormentes por el pasado, Mio._

_—Por mi culpa, tienes esa cicatriz. Si tan sólo yo no fuera…_

_Los labios de la baterista se poso en los labios de la bajista, callándola. Mio se dejo llevar por la sutileza de su novia. Era un beso tranquilo, tierno, y algo apasionado. No entendía, como siendo Ritsu tan enérgica, con ella se mostraba pasiva, y llevaba las cosas de manera calmada. Cerró sus ojos grises, y profundizo el beso. El juego de sus lenguas, estaba provocando que la habitación de la castaña estuviese aumentando de temperatura._

_Mio enredo sus finos y delicados dedos en la cabellera castaña de su novia, haciendo que el beso se tornara más salvaje, más demandante. Ritsu la tenía abrazada por la cintura, pegándola más hacia su cuerpo. La bajista le mordió con ternura el labio inferior, mientras que la castaña le acariciaba la cintura por debajo de la blusa. Se estaban dejando llevar, se necesitaban. Tainaka rompió el beso, y dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello de la ojigris; en el camino, la iba besando con ternura. _

_La pelinegro hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, para darle más espacio a su novia. Pero de repente, sintió que la baterista dejo de besarla, y la abrazaba fuertemente. La respiración de ambas era agitada._

_—No —dijo Ritsu tratando de controlarse —. No podemos seguir haciéndolo, Mio. No estamos solas. Además, creo que tú no estás lista todavía para ese siguiente paso. Vamos despacio, ¿te parece?_

_—Ritsu… —susurro emocionada, por ver como era su baterista con ella. Siempre está pensando en ella, y no piensa en sus propios deseos o emociones. Siempre la había antepuesto sobre lo demás._

_Akiyama estaba sorprendida por la fuerza de voluntad de su novia. Y eso la enamoraba más. Todo lo hacía por ella, y ya iba siendo hora de devolverle todos esos gestos amables de la baterista. Por primera vez en su vida, debía ser valiente. Pero tenía razón, no estaban solas. Cinco minutos después se escucho el grito de la señora Tainaka, llamándolas a que baje a cenar. Los Akiyama no se quedarían mucho tiempo._

_El móvil de la baterista sonó, haciendo que ambas se separasen. Ritsu lo cogió de muy mal humor. Quería seguir abrazada a su novia, por unos minutos más, antes de bajar a comer. Era un mensaje de Mugi:_

_"Ricchan, ¿quieres pasar fin de año en Alemania? Tengo casa allá, y quisiera que fuéramos todas a recibir el año nuevo allá. Piénsalo y luego me respondes."_

_—¿Quién es, Ritsu?_

_—Es Mugi. Dice para pasar fin de año en Alemania. _

_—No sé si me dejen ir._

_—Tranquila, amor. Ya veremos si se puede. Yo si me voy, pero primero debo avisar a mi familia._

_Ritsu bajo la mirada, y su voz sonó triste. Al igual que los padres de Mio, sus padres vivían viajando por asuntos de negocios, quedando ella con Satoshi. Al principio le molestaba la idea, pero con el paso del tiempo, se acostumbro. Mio entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ritsu, y le dio una suave acaricia. La miraba con ternura, porque la comprendía. Desde que se hicieron amigas, ambas se hacían compañía mutuamente._

_Sinceramente, no entendía como es que siendo ambas tan diferentes, terminaron juntas. No importaba ya. Ahora estaban juntas, compartían un lazo más fuerte que la amistad y eso es lo que bastaba. Tainaka le dio un suave beso en los labios de su novia, y le susurro: te ves hermosa con ese vestido y esa blusa. Tú siempre eres hermosa, Mio. Le dio otro beso, y caminaron hasta salir de la habitación y dirigirse al comedor a servirse la cena._

_Durante la comida, todos estaban en silencio. Ayame, la madre de Ritsu y Satoshi, rompió el silencio._

_—¿Qué tal la canción de Hirasawa-san?_

_—Bonita, mamá —contesto la castaña desganada._

_—¿Esta todo bien?_

_—Claro, señora Tainaka —contesto, apresuradamente Mio. _

_—Ricchan, Mio-chan, ¿Qué está pasando? —esta vez, la que habló fue Manami Akiyama. Estaba seria. Tanto Ritsu como Mio, la miraron sorprendidas. ¿Acaso se daría cuenta que ellas dos…?_

_—Nada, señora Akiyama. No pasa nada… De hecho, si pasa algo —Mio se tensó. ¿Su novia no estará pensando en decir que ambas están saliendo, o sí? —Tsumugi Kotobuki nos escribió mientras revisábamos la canción, diciendo que tiene una casa en Alemania, y que desea que nosotras vayamos a recibir el año nuevo allá._

_Mio soltó el aire que había retenido, casi sin darse cuenta. Pero para Manami y Ayame, eso sólo era una mera excusa para ocultar lo que verdaderamente pasaba, ¿por qué sus hijas lo ocultaban? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que cuando una mujer es madre, se vuelve mucho más perspicaz y observadora? ¿Entonces? Los cabeza de familia, Katsuo Tainaka y Kenta Akiyama, miraban a sus respectivas hijas sin decir palabra. Luego posaron sus miradas en sus respectivas esposas. _

_Ellas intuían algo._

_—Mio —llamó Kenta a su hija —¿Quieres ir a Alemania a pasar año nuevo?_

_Silencio._

_La bajista bajo la mirada apenada. Quería decir si, pero sabía que no podía. No quería defraudar a sus padres, porque tal vez ellos quieran pasar esa fecha con ella. Hace tiempo que no lo hacían, y ahora que había la oportunidad, no la iban a desperdiciar. ¿Qué decidir? ¿Irse o no a Alemania? Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos grises, Ritsu se percato de aquello, y le cogio la mano, por debajo de la mesa, con infinita ternura. _

_Alzó la mirada, y se fijo en su padre, primeramente y luego en su madre._

_—Me gustaría ir, pero…_

_—Bien. ¿Cuándo se irían? —pregunto Manami con cariño._

_—No lo sé, mamá. Mugi sólo le puso eso a Ritsu —contesto Mio confundida._

_—Ritsu, ¿Por qué no le mandas un mensaje? —pregunto Ayame._

_Ritsu sacó el móvil, y tecleo rápidamente el mensaje hacia su amiga. _

_"Mugi, ¿Cuándo nos iríamos a Alemania, a que hora y en que vuelo?"_

_La respuesta llegó enseguida._

_"Nos iríamos el veintinueve de diciembre a las 15:00, en mi Jet privado. Mugi"_

_La baterista comunico la respuesta de su amiga Ojou-sama._

_Silencio._

_—Ricchan, Mio-chan, ¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó de nuevo Manami._

_—Nada, señora Akiyama._

_—En serio mamá, no pasa nada —Mio tenía miedo. Eso era evidente._

_—Niñas, por favor, no nos mientan. Sólo díganlo… —dijo Ayame con ternura. Mio era como otra hija para los Tainaka. Era lo opuesto a su hija mayor, y la mayoría del tiempo, era ella quien controlaba la energía y vitalidad de Ritsu._

_Ritsu se paro de golpe, asustando a los presentes. Tenía una mirada decidida, y sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad. Tomo la mano de Mio, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Akiyama supo lo que iba hacer. Y la promesa hecha, horas atrás, quedaba en el olvido. _

_—Papá, mamá, hermano, señor y señora Akiyama —la castaña estaba teniendo dificultad para dar la noticia. Su respiración era agitada, y su corazón estaba acelerado —. Mio y yo… Mio y yo estamos saliendo… como pareja._

_Silencio._

_Más silencio._

_Ayame y Manami no aguantaron más, y se les escapo unas cuantas lágrimas. La bajista agacho la cabeza, tratando de controlar su llanto. Su suerte estaba echada. Ambas madres se levantaron de la mesa, y fueron abrazar a sus hijas. Todos estaban con las emociones a flor de piel. Sus padres estaban conscientes que en el amor, nadie manda, y bueno, ambas encontraron la felicidad estando juntas. _

_—No puedo decirte bienvenida a la familia, porque ya eres parte de ella, desde hace mucho tiempo, Mio-chan. Sólo me queda agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho con Ritsu —le dijo Ayame con ternura a su "nuera" —. Espero que el amor que se tienen ahora, dure para siempre. No hay nada más hermoso, que ver a una pareja enamorada, sabiendo enfrentar juntos los obstáculos de la vida._

_Mio sólo se abrazó más hacia la señora Tainaka._

_—Ricchan: Siempre fuiste una gran chica y has estado siempre a lado de Mio; apoyándola, ayudándola, protegiéndola. Te la estoy entregando, espero que sepas cuidarla, valorarla como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Ella es única y tú lo sabes —Manami le dijo estas palabras a su "nuera" de manera tierna, pero con firmeza. _

_—Siempre la protegeré, así tenga que dar mi vida —susurro Ritsu en el oído de la señora Akiyama. No estaba bromeando. Por primera vez, estaba seria. _

_Los demás se unieron al abrazo, felicitando a la nueva pareja. Los Tainaka y los Akiyama siempre pensaron que esas dos irían a terminar juntas, pero no se hacían falsas ilusiones. Ahora, en navidad, les comunicaba que estaban saliendo como pareja. Y con la aprobación de los padres de ambas, ya podían salir oficialmente. Mio dejo de tener miedo y la miraba con cariño a su baterista._

_—Bueno Nee-chan, supongo que perdí ante ti el amor de Mio-san. Espero que la sepas hacer feliz._

_—Lo haré, Otouto —la castaña lo abrazo con fuerza. Los hermanos Tainaka se caracterizan por no ser muy demostrativos ni afectuosos, pero era una ocasión especial, y debía haber una primera vez._

Mio despertó de sus recuerdos cuando sintió el abrazo de su madre. Sabía que ellos la aceptaban como era, pero tenía la ligera impresión que ellos estaban defraudados. Tal vez, sus padres hubiesen querido verla casada con un hombre y formando un hogar, pero resultó ser lo contrario. Y como si adivinase lo que su única hija estuviera pensando, Manami la abrazo con más fuerza sin dejar la delicadeza a un lado.

—No te atormentes, Mio.

—Mamá, yo…

—Dime algo, Mio —la señora Akiyama estaba muy seria, y tenía la mirada penetrante sobre ella —. Tú y Ricchan ya han…

—¡No mamá! Ni lo pienses —contesto la bajista con la cara roja, como si fuera un foquito navideño. Manami soltó un a carcajada viendo a su hija en ese estado —No es gracioso, mamá.

—Lo siento, Mio.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Los esposos Akiyama le dieron el visto bueno a su única hija para que viaje a Alemania a pasar año nuevo. Se sentían tristes, pero lo aceptaban. Mio ya tenía edad para hacer lo que quisiera, pero siempre su instinto de chica responsable y centrada, hacia que ella siempre andará con los pies sobre la tierra. Por esa parte, tanto Manami como Kenta, estaban orgullosos de su única hija. Es verdad que hubiesen querido verla casada y con hijos, pero Mio fue quien tomo la decisión de entregar su corazón noble a su mejor amiga de la infancia. Y ellos como padres, la apoyaban.

—No nos defraudaste, Mio —habló finalmente Manami con comprensión y ternura —. Tú elegiste con quien estar, y nosotros te apoyamos. Aquí entre tú y yo, me alegro que estés con Ricchan, es una buena chica, y te ha ayudado a superar de a poco tu timidez.

—¿No me odian por ser…?

—No. Los hijos no deben cumplir los sueños frustrados de los padres; y los padres, deben dejar que sus hijos cumplan sus sueños y hagan su vida. Si tú eres feliz a lado de Ricchan, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedirte esa felicidad?

Mio se abrazo a su madre. Sus temores, se fueron con aquellas palabras de la autora de sus días. El sonido del timbre, las separo, por el susto que les provoco. Más a Mio que a Manami.

—Mio, ¿Estas lista? —grito su padre desde el recibidor —Ricchan esta aquí.

Ante la mención del nombre de su novia, la bajista se le iluminó sus ojos grises, y mostraban ese brillo de chica enamorada. Manami estaba contenta de verla así. Si tan sólo supieran de la sorpresa que van a tener el treinta y uno.

—Ve. No la hagas esperar.

**Residencia Nakano**

Azusa miraba con detenimiento su ordenado cuarto. Fotos enmarcadas, unas; otras, puestas en la pequeña pizarra que colgaba encima de su escritorio. Las maletas ya estaban hechas. Suspiro. No entendía porqué sus padres no se opusieron a su relación con Yui. Es decir, ellos siempre fueron conservadores, y un poco estrictos con ella y su educación, a pesar de dejarla sola la mayoría del tiempo, mientras se van de gira con el grupo de Jazz.

Unos golpes en la puerta, la despertaron de sus pensamientos. "Pase" susurro, de manera que la otra persona pudiese escuchar. Al entrar, vio la figura de su madre. Akemi Nakano es el vivo retrato de Azusa, excepto que ella lleva el pelo cortado a la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos café rojizo, al igual que su hija, demostraban las emociones que estuviera sintiendo en el momento. Son dos gotas de agua, madre e hija.

Su padre, Hideki Nakano, es un hombre tranquilo, serio y responsable. Él toca la guitarra en el grupo, y lo hace muy bien. Su hija había heredado esos dones musicales de ambos. Fue él quien le enseño a tocar la guitarra a la edad de cuatro años, y le inculco el amor por la música Jazz. Siempre fue la chica tímida, seria, responsable, estudiosa y una excelente alumna. Cuando empezó su relación con Yui, hace un par de días atrás, sintió que había defraudado a sus padres, pero no era su culpa. Su corazón se enamoro de la guitarrista principal, casi desde el primer día que se unió a la banda.

Las veces que practicaban juntas, Yui demostraba como iba mejorando sus técnicas musicales, tal es así, que ya tenía un pequeño grupo de fans, que la adoraban y querían ser como ella. Eso la ponía celosa, pero la castaña le sonreía como ella sabe hacerlo, indicándole que todo estaba bien, no pasaba nada. En esos momentos, se daba cuenta de que ella veía a su senpai con otros ojos, y tenía miedo. Pero ya no pudo soportar más.

—¿Estás lista, cariño?

—Si, mamá.

Azusa no dejaba de ser una pequeña gatita asustadiza, la cual pensaba que si hacia esto o aquello, como una chica normal de su edad, la gente hablaría mal de ella. Siempre fue así, siguiendo órdenes, obedeciendo. Su madre la entendía, y por más que le explicase que actuar como una adolescente normal no estaba mal, Azusa seguía empeñada en seguir los decretos de la sociedad.

Aún recordaba la cena de la noche anterior.

_Los Nakano tenían cierta relación con las demás familias, por las amigas de su hija. Cuando Azusa llegó con la noticia que se había unido al club de música ligera, los sorprendió bastante, puesto que ellos pensaron que su única hija se uniría al club de Jazz de la preparatoria. Cuando fue la ceremonia de ingreso de las estudiantes, ellos fueron para ver tocar a su hija. Nodoka hizo la presentación del grupo, las chicas saltaron de sus asientos emocionadas._

_Estaban impresionados de ver a Azusa tocar con mucha emoción a lado de sus amigas. No tocaban nada mal, a pesar de que no era Jazz lo que entonaban. Más bien era como pop-rock, suave y cursi. Al terminar el repertorio, Nodoka hizo la presentación de cada una de las integrantes de la banda. Se asombraron al reconocer a la tecladista del grupo. ¿Quién no conocía a los Kotobuki? Luego posaron sus ojos en la guitarrista principal y vocalista: Yui Hirasawa. _

_¿Hirasawa? _

_¿Dónde escucharon ese apellido anteriormente?_

_Al final de la ceremonia, las chicas fueron a reunirse con sus padres. Los Akiyama, los Tainaka, los Hirasawa y finalmente los Nakano, esperaban por sus hijas para compartir un momento antes de que se dirigiesen a clases. Los únicos que faltaban ahí, eran los Kotobuki, pero como siempre, ellos estaban preocupados por sus negocios que fueron incapaces de ir a ver a su hija tocar con sus amigas. Mugi ya estaba acostumbrada a eso._

_—Papá, mamá, les presento a mis senpais. —empezó a señalar de izquierda a derecha —. Ella es Mio Akiyama-senpai, Ritsu Tainaka-senpai, Tsumugi Kotobuki-senpai y… —se extraño de no ver a Yui. A los lejos escucho la voz de la vocalista y guitarrista principal._

_—Perdón por llegar tarde. Tuve un inconveniente._

_—Ah, esta bien Yui-senpai —dijo Azusa de manera seria, como siempre ha sido la característica de ella —Papá, mamá, ella es Yui Hirasawa-senpai. Es la hermana mayor de Ui Hirasawa, mi compañera de curso._

_—Un gusto en conocerlas, niñas —el señor Nakano se dirigió a Yui, con una mirada seria y analítica._

_—¿Pasa algo, señor Nakano?_

_—Tocas bien la guitarra, pero te falta algo de técnica. Según me contó Azusa, usted no tiene mucho conocimiento de música —Azusa sintió que su alma se le iba al piso. Su padre siempre hacia lo mismo._

_—Papá, eso no es necesario…_

_—Un buen guitarrista debe… —prosiguió el padre de Azusa, sin escucharla._

_—Toco por oído, señor —todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Yui. Y encima estaba seria, como nunca antes la habían visto —. Cuando empecé a tocar guitarra, lo hacía por instinto, y me dejaba llevar por el sonido que emitían las cuerdas al momento de tocarlas. Es verdad que yo no leo tablatura, a diferencia de mi hermana. Pero le puedo asegurar una cosa: cuando toco, lo hago con el corazón y transmito toda mi pasión por la música. Con su permiso._

_ Yui salió del lugar un poco molesta. No era la primera persona que le decía eso, después de todo._

_—Papá, no era necesario que hicieras eso —decía la pequeña con cierta vergüenza. Todos estaban ahí, incluida la familia de Yui._

_El hombre suspiro. Esa niña era la elegida, sólo faltaba que su hija se diera cuenta y no siga siendo tan dura con ella misma._

_—¿Sabes Azusa? Yui-chan es una linda niña, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella. Es delicada, pero decidida; amorosa, tierna y sobre todo, una muy buena guitarrista. Se complementa contigo. Y no todo guitarrista se complementa con otro. _

_Los presentes se quedaron mudos ante la afirmación del señor Nakano._

_Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron despertar de sus recuerdos. La puerta se abrió antes que ella pudiese decir algo. Su madre había entrado a la habitación y tenía la mirada tierna y comprensiva. Al ver a su hija viendo las fotos que tenía en el álbum, supo inmediatamente que ella estaba recordando lo que pasó aquella vez en la presentación de la ceremonia de bienvenida. Hideki siempre tenía esa costumbre cuando conocía a alguien que tocaba la guitarra. Pero con Yui, fue una prueba. _

_La señora Nakano supo, por la actitud de su esposo, que este se había percatado que ambas chicas se miraban de otra manera, pero que tanto la guitarrista principal como su hija, no querían aceptar ese sentimiento. Pero cuando su hija regreso de la casa de los Kotobuki, porque había pasado navidad allá, en sus ojos café rojizo había un brillo. Y no era cualquier brillo. Estaba enamorada._

_Así que tuvo la grata idea de invitar a los Hirasawa a su casa a cenar. Compartir un momento íntimo entre ambas familias, muy aparte de que su hija sea amiga de Ui, y compañera de banda de Yui. Las hermanas Hirasawa tenían algo que atraía a cualquiera. Yui con su aire despreocupado, pero al mismo tiempo decidida; Ui, era la ternura andando, aparte de ser responsable. Ambas son inteligentes, pero manejan de manera distinta los problemas. Si se confirmaba sus sospechas, tendría otra hija. Y esa idea le gustaba mucho. Sonrió con cariño._

_—Cariño, alístate porque esta noche vienen los Hirasawa a cenar —anuncio la señora Nakano._

_—C-claro mamá —Azusa se puso nerviosa._

_—¿Está todo bien, cariño? _

_—Si, mamá. ¿A qué hora vienen?_

_—Siete._

_La señora Nakano se retiro de la habitación de su hija con una sonrisa en los labios. Si, su hija tenía algo con Yui Hirasawa. Ahora sólo faltaba un empujón para que lo confirmasen. Suspiro. Ellos siempre fueron estrictos con la educación de su hija única, y eran muy conservadores. Pero después recapacitaron, cuando en uno de los viajes, vieron a una joven pareja lesbiana, que se demostraban amor. Se sorprendieron de ver que ambas, hablaban tranquilamente, y se sonreían cuando una decía algo tierno. Nunca vieron algo malo._

_En esa ocasión, tuvieron oportunidad de entablar cierta conversación con la pareja. Se las veía seguras, inteligentes y enamoradas. "Así como hay heterosexuales idiotas, también los hoy en los homosexuales. Pero no todos somos así, ¿saben? Cuando salimos las dos, actuamos como si fuésemos grandes amigas. Las demostraciones de afecto las dejo para la casa con mi pareja. No necesito demostrar al mundo cuanto la amo." Les había dicho la morena. Simpática la chica._

_ Desde ahí, la percepción acerca de las lesbianas había cambiado un poco. Entendían que también se debía a como fueron criadas en su hogar. Eran personas que no tuvieron la culpa de enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo. Al fin y al cabo, el amor es ciego, pero también es bonito cuando lo compartes con alguien que amas. La señora Nakano entendía muy bien por donde iban los sentimientos de su pequeña hija._

_"Amor, tranquilízate, ¿si? Todo estará bien. No diré nada, si así tú lo deseas. Recuerda que no haría nada que te perjudique. Te amo, Yui."_

_Ese era el mensaje que le envió la guitarrista principal a su gatita, cuando esta, asustada por el repentino aviso de que iría la familia de su novia a cenar, le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole que por favor se comportase durante la cena. Aún no estaba lista para decirles a sus padres su orientación sexual, peor que ya tenía novia. Nakano miro el reloj y este marcaba las seis de la tarde. Se apresuro a darse una ducha y arreglarse._

_Bueno, era Yui la que iba, pero igual manera quería verse bonita, aunque no lo sentía así, pero sobre todo, dar una buena impresión la familia de su novia. Apenas termino de tomarse la ducha, se acerco a su armario a ver que ropa se ponía. No pasaría ni diez minutos, hasta que se decidió por una falda hasta las rodillas azul marino, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias de tacón pequeño del mismo color de la falda. No podían faltar sus dos coletas. Se puso el collar que le regalo Yui en la navidad, y podría decirse que estaba lista._

_Bajo al recibidor a esperar por sus padres, y a la familia Hirasawa. Sorpresa se llevo al ver a sus progenitores sentados, conversando amenamente. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de su única hija, se asombraron de verla vestida de esa manera. Akemi sonrió al ver a Azusa arreglada de esa manera. Intuía que lo hizo por dar una buena impresión a los padres de las hermanas Hirasawa, sin saber que sólo siendo ella, ya los había impresionado._

_El timbre sonó. _

_Kouta Hirasawa era un hombre tranquilo, bromista, responsable y serio. Tenía la habilidad de aprender todo de manera rápida, así que por ese lado, sus hijas lo habían heredado. Kasumi Hirasawa era tierna, comprensiva, y responsable. Ambos habían criado a sus hijas de la mejor manera posible, pero no podían evitar que por trabajo, las dejara solas. Gracias a Kami-sama, la abuela de al lado lo hacia por ellas y Nodoka también. _

_Azusa se le seco la boca al ver a su novia vestida de esa manera. Yui llevaba el flequillo suelto, un jean café claro, camiseta polo negra con rayas rosadas y converse negro. La pequeña guitarrista se hizo de un lado, dejando pasar a la familia Hirasawa. La última en entrar fue Yui, pero se quedó para que, sin que sus padres las viera, le robara un beso a su novia. La amaba con locura, pero muy dentro de ella, existían ciertas inseguridades._

_¿Por qué Azusa se fijó en ella?_

_ —¿Por qué no vino Ui-chan? —preguntó la señora Nakano._

_—Esta visitando a Jun-chan. Habían quedado desde el otro en que Ui iría para la casa de ella. Sus padres quieren conocerla._

_—Me alegro. Ui-chan es una linda niña._

_La conversación prosiguió sin complicaciones. Yui y Azusa conversaban muy amenamente, pero tenían cierta distancia, y aunque lo hubiese querido, no podía demostrar afectos hacia su novia. La niña de coletas era tímida y vergonzosa, y esas cosas no iban con ella. Además, estaban los padres de ambas. No, Yui le había prometido controlarse y por lo que veía, lo estaba haciendo._

_—Disculpen, ¿puedo robarme un momento a Azusa? Quiero enseñarle una canción nueva que compuse._

_—Claro, Yui-chan. No olviden que ya mismo cenamos._

_—Claro, señora Nakano. _

_Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Azusa, que quedaba en la parte de arriba de la casa. Primero entro la pelinegro, y detrás la guitarrista principal. Cerró la puerta con seguro, y cogió de la mano a su novia, girándola para que quedara frente a frente. Le robo un beso. Azusa quería más, así que cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yui, y la castaña la abrazo por la cintura. Profundizaron el beso. Yui dejo los labios de su novia, bajando por el mentón, hasta llegar al cuello. Lo lamió y beso. _

_El cuarto se estaba calentando, por la forma en que se estaba llevando las cosas. Ambas se necesitaban, y de eso estaban conscientes, pero la mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa también sabía que su novia no estaba preparada para ese siguiente paso. Detuvo el beso, las acaricias y la abrazó. Ambas estaban respirando agitadamente._

_—No, Azu-nyan. No podemos seguir. _

_—¿Por qué Yui?_

_—Tú no estás lista para dar ese siguiente paso, Azusa. No quiero presionarte._

_—Yui… —Azusa se abrazo más a su novia. Aquello le pareció tierno, pero ya había decidido que su primera vez lo haría con ella. _

_—Además, no estamos solas._

_Y la pequeña gatita se sonrojo. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle._

_El móvil de Yui sonó con el característico sonido de mensajes. Se deshizo del abrazo de su novia, provocando que esta le reclamara por la perdida del calor de su cuerpo. La guitarrista principal se rió, y le robo un beso a su Koneko-chan. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y leyó el mensaje de Mugi. Enseguida le respondió. La respuesta no tardo en llegar y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Justo cuando le iba a comentar a su novia de que se trataba, la señora Nakano gritaba desde el recibidor que bajaran a cenar._

_—¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta, Yui?_

_—No sé, la verdad Azu-nyan. Pero si eso pasa, no quedará otra que confirmar todo y la promesa se iría al infierno._

_—Tengo miedo._

_—No lo tengas. Aquí estoy yo —Yui le dio otro beso, pero esta vez fue pausado, sutil y lleno de amor. _

_Chocolates vs. Café rojizo._

_—Te amo._

_Ambas salieron para el comedor, donde sus padres las esperaban para comer. Tanto Akemi como Kasumi se habían percatado que sus hijas tenían una relación que iba más allá de la amistad. Durante la cena, tanto la castaña como la pelinegra estaban en silencio, sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos. Los Nakano y los Hirasawa se percataron de que algo no estaba bien con las muchachas. _

_—¿Pasa algo, Yui-chan? —pregunto Kasumi a su hija._

_—Si, mamá —Azusa se puso tensa —. Mugi me mando un mensaje diciendo que le gustaría pasar año nuevo en Alemania. Y bueno, la idea no me parece mal…_

_—¿Cuándo se irían? _

_—El veintinueve de diciembre, a las tres de la tarde, en el jet privado de Mugi._

_—Supongo que Ui también ha de querer ir. Digo porque es amiga de Sumire-chan, y ella es la pequeña hermana de Mugi-chan —dijo la señora Hirasawa con tranquilidad._

_—Supongo, mamá._

_Azusa estaba en silencio, escuchando atentamente la conversación entre su novia y la madre de ella. Suspiro. Ella también deseaba ir, pero de seguro sus padres no la dejarían, primero porque paso navidad en Osaka, y segundo, tal vez quieran estar en familia. Como hace tiempo que no lo están, por los viajes que tienen debido a sus presentaciones. La pequeña tenia la mirada fija en su plato de comida. Tal vez, todas se fueran, claro, ellas ya tienen dieciocho años y están en la universidad. _

_—Supongo que tú también deseas ir, Azusa —dijo la señora Nakano con dulzura._

_—Pues si, mamá…_

_La cena continuo de manera tranquila. Llegó el postre, y todos compartían un momento agradable. Por lo pronto, Yui había cumplido su palabra de no decir ni hacer nada que pusieran en evidencia la relación que tenían. Pero muy en el fondo, la guitarrista principal quería hacerlo, decir que Azusa Nakano era de ella. No sabía por cuanto tiempo su paciencia soportaría aquello. Pero la amaba con todo su corazón, y por amor, uno hace lo que sea, ¿verdad?_

_—Niñas, quiero hacerles una pregunta, y por favor quiero que sean sinceras —Akemi Nakano estaba muy seria, tanto así, que sorprendió a todos, incluida su hija._

_—Por supuesto, señora Nakano —Yui tomo la palabra, al ver que su novia no decía nada._

_—Ustedes dos… Ustedes dos, ¿tienen una relación?_

_—Pues si. Somos amigas y compañeras de banda._

_—No me refiero a esa relación, Yui-chan. Y tú lo sabes bien._

_Azusa busco la mirada de su senpai con desesperación. Quería transmitirle sus temores. Hirasawa entendió el mensaje. Cerró los ojos. Adiós promesa. Cogió la mano de la pequeña gatita, se paro de su asiento y lo más seria que pudo estar, lo dijo:_

_—Señor y señora Nakano, papá, mamá —tomo respiración antes de dar la noticia —. Azusa y yo estamos saliendo… como pareja._

_Que sea lo que Kami-sama quiera._

_La pequeña gatita cerró los ojos, con lágrimas que salían traicioneramente._

_Sus padres se levantaron, y las abrazaron. _

_—Bienvenida a la familia, Yui-chan. Te estoy entregando a mi pequeña hija, así que por favor, cuídala, y no quiero ver que derrame una sola lágrima por ti —dijo el señor Nakano._

_—No se preocupes. Siempre la cuidare, y velare por ella._

_—Otra hijita más en la familia Hirasawa. Bienvenida, cariño —dijo el señor Hirasawa._

_—Gracias._

Azusa estaba siendo abrazada por su madre, de manera cariñosa. No necesitaban palabras para describir lo que sentían en ese momento. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que su hija se iba fuera de Japón. Aunque si es la primera vez que recibe el año nuevo fuera de su país natal. Azusa estaba creciendo, y de que manera. Sentía como si no hubiese tenido suficiente tiempo para estar a lado de ella en sus momentos más importantes.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

—Azusa, Yui-chan ya está aquí. No la hagas esperar.

Madre e hija se miraron por última vez a los ojos, transmitiéndose todo lo que sentía. Se abrazaron fuertemente. "Buen viaje, cariño" le susurro su madre. Azusa sólo asintió. Ella estaba en manos seguras. Pero, el treinta y uno de diciembre, se llevarán una grata sorpresa.

**Aeropuerto de Tokyo, 14:30**

Todas las chicas ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto a la espera de que el Jet privado de Ojou-sama este listo. Las integrantes de la banda Houkago Tea Time, se llevaron una sorpresa de ver a su ex profesora ahí, también lista para el viaje. Según que recuerden, Mugi no les había dicho nada de que ella las iba acompañar a pasar año nuevo en Alemania. Pero que importaba eso ya. Lo que importaba, es que disfrutarían de algunos días de relajación y recibirían el año nuevo como Kami-sama manda.

Ritsu y Yui fueron a un local que había en el aeropuerto. Querían tener un momento para las dos, conversar de algunas cosas. La baterista intuía que Yui estuvo a punto de ir al siguiente nivel en su relación con la gatita. La guitarrista principal, coincidentemente, pensaba lo mismo de su amiga baterista. Aunque no negarían que ambas se quedaron con ganas de _sentirlo_, sabían que no podían por sus novias.

Primero eran ellas.

Ambas castañas vieron unos anillos bien hermosos.

—Hey, Yui —llamó Tainaka a su amiga —¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, Ricchan.

—Préstame tu tarjeta. Cuando volvamos, te deposito la plata en tu cuenta.

—¿Qué paso con tu tarjeta, Ricchan? —preguntó Yui confundida.

—Digamos, que sólo tengo un poco de cupo para poder gastar en Alemania. Ese bajo que le regale a Mio, no estaba dentro de mis presupuesto, y quede sentida, económicamente hablando. Además… —la baterista se sonrojo —. Quiero darle a Mio algunos presentes cuando estemos en allá. Como recuerdo de nuestro viaje, ya sabes.

—No hay problema, Ricchan. Pero, ¿Qué paso con tu segunda tarjeta?

—No sé. Hubo problemas para sacármela y no estaría a tiempo. Así que tengo que ajustarme un poco. Espero sobrevivir año nuevo.

La baterista le enseño el anillo. Era hermoso y quedaba perfecto en el dedo anular de la bajista. Ritsu tenía buenos gustos, después de todo. Yui sonrió ante eso. Que bueno que tenía cupo en la tarjeta y que, después de haberla usado comprando los regalos para navidad, la pago a tiempo para cualquier imprevisto por año nuevo. Aunque no se preocupaba mucho, puesto que tenía otra tarjeta, obsequio de su madre.

Yui desde que se graduó, se hizo mucho más responsable, seria y ordenada. Aunque ya había pequeños indicios de aquello, no fue hasta esa fecha, en que se decidió por cambiar por completo, si quería conquistar a la gatita. Al final, Azusa la amaba tal cual era ella, y ahora, trataba de ser la Yui de la preparatoria, y la Yui de la universidad. Era una mezcla rara de ver, pero no era nada fuera del otro mundo.

A Ritsu le paso lo mismo. Ella hacia lo que fuere por Mio. Si la bajista le decía que se tire del quinto piso, ella lo haría, con tal de verla feliz. Suspiro. Nunca se imagino verse atrapada en la espiral del amor. Seguía siendo la misma, pero cuando tenía oportunidad de ser romántica, lo era. Y sólo Mio conocía ese lado. Miró el anillo por n-ésima vez, y supo que ese era el que tenía que ponerle en el dedo anular de su novia.

—¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? —preguntó Azusa un poco molesta, cuando ambas castañas se dignaron en aparecer.

—¿Estás celosa, Azu-nyan? —contesto la guitarrista principal con otra pregunta, de manera juguetona.

—Respóndeme…

Yui suspiro.

—Ricchan quería un consejo sobre una adquisición, y yo la acompañe —tampoco podía arriesgarse a decirle lo que ella sentía.

—Azusa-chan, no deberías ponerte celosa. Ricchan y Yui-chan sólo son buenas amigas —dijo Mugi con su tranquilidad de siempre, y la sonrisa afable que siempre cargaba en todos los momentos.

Azusa se aparto del grupo. Quería tranquilizarse, y sobre todo, mantener la compostura que siempre ha tenido y ha sido característica en ella. Mio iba a ir detrás de ella, pero fue la castaña de ojos achocolatados que la detuvo. La mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa se dirigía a encontrarse con su novia, nunca la había visto así. Si la gatita tan sólo supiera que es ella la que debería estar así; que no duerme a causa del temor que lleva dentro de su corazón.

Desde la noche de navidad, Yui no podía dormir tranquila. A pesar de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, tenía duda. ¿Por qué Azusa la acepto a ella? Aunque la gatita le dijo que ella se enamoro de la Yui de la preparatoria, no estaba muy segura si lo decía de verdad, o sólo era por compromiso. En esa época, Nakano nunca demostró interés en ella. Por esa razón, había decidido cambiar para conquistarla, resultando todo lo contrario.

Todo era confuso.

—¿Desde cuando, Ritsu?

La baterista demostró confusión en sus ojos dorados. Pero enseguida entendió lo que quería decir su novia. Quería jugarle una broma, pero muy dentro de su corazón, le decía que no lo hiciera. Podría mal interpretarse, y armaría una pelea donde no la hay. Suspiro. Se acerco a Mio, la abrazó, para luego susurrarle:

—Yui y yo sólo somos amigas, Mio. No tienes porqué temer, ¿si?

—Ritsu… —la pelinegro hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novia. Tenía miedo. Si tan sólo supiera que es al revés.

—Etto… Disculpen —la voz de Sumire las saco de sus pensamientos —Ritsu-senpai, ¿puedo pedirle ayuda? Claro, si no es de mucha molestia.

—Por supuesto, Sumire. ¿Es algo relacionado con la batería? —al ver que la rubia asintió, deshizo del abrazo de su novia, le dio un beso rápido en los labios, y se fue con la hermana menor de Mugi.

Mugi le había comentado que Sumire tenía talento con la batería, pero tenía ciertos problemas con los tiempos. Así que Ritsu, se ofreció ayudarla cuando pudiese o si tuviera tiempo libre. Ahora que tenía novia, y estaba en la universidad, no podía descuidar las dos cosas. Mio se las quedó observando, un momento. Se la veía muy concentrada y seria, mientras le explicaba a Sumire cosas relacionadas con la batería.

Si había algo que Ritsu amaba en su vida, después de su familia, y ella, era la batería. Cuando tocaba, lo hacía con pasión.

—Tiene miedo —Mio se giro para ver quien le había hablado. Sorpresa se llevo al ver que era su ex profesora. Estaba sería —Ricchan tiene miedo de la relación que tiene contigo.

—¿Miedo?

—Si. Dime, ¿Por qué aceptase los sentimientos de Ricchan? ¿Qué le viste a ella para que te enamoraras? El amor, Mio-chan, es algo serio, no un juego.

La profesora sonrió, y se fue a sentar. Pero no duraría mucho, puesto que uno de los empleados de la familia Kotobuki llegaba avisarles que el Jet privado estaba listo para que sea abordado. Las chicas se subieron al Jet de Mugi, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, en especial Mio. Las palabras de su ex profesora habían tocado un punto sensible, que por varios días lo había mantenido oculto.

Nunca supo a ciencia cierta que fue lo que le vio a su mejor amiga. Pero de algo estaba segura: la amaba con todo su corazón. Y sería ella, con quien compartiría todos los momentos de su vida. Ya lo había hecho, pero como amigas, ahora quería hacerlo como su novia. Pero las preguntas estaban ahí, latentes en su mente: ¿Por qué aceptaste los sentimientos de Ritsu? ¿Qué le viste a ella para que te enamoraras? Si, ¿Qué fue lo que vio en Ritsu?

Cada una ocupo su asiento. A la derecha, en una fila se sentó Mio con Ritsu, en la fila de atrás Yui con Azusa. A la izquierda, en la misma fila donde estaba la bajista con la baterista, se sentó Sumire con Nao; en la de atrás, Ui con Jun. Atrás, y en la ventana, se sentó la Ojou-sama, y frente a esta, Sawako. Su ex profesora, ex consejera y amor platónico. Ella la desconcentraba. Quería ordenar sus ideas, sus emociones, pero no podía. Era perturbador aquello.

El jet ya estaba en la pista principal, el piloto sólo estaba esperando la confirmación de la torre. Unos minutos después, el jet se alzaba por los cielos de Japón, con destino a Alemania.

Mugi cerró sus ojos, y como si su mente jugara con ella, empezó a recordar lo que pasó en la noche de Navidad.

_Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, envolviéndola de manera protectora. Tensó su cuerpo, pero enseguida se relajo cuando percibió el aroma que tanto conoce. Ella estaba ahí, abrazándola. Se giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente a la persona que la estaba abrazando. Vio como la dueña de esos ojos café la miraba con ternura y amor. Mugi puso la frente sobre el hombro de su ex profesora, dejándose llevar por el momento. No quería pensar si estaba bien o mal, sólo sabía que quería estar ahí, en los brazos de Sawako._

_—__¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?_

_—Sumire-chan me indico. _

_—Esa Sumire…_

_—No la culpes, por favor._

_Y se quedaron en silencio. Haciéndose promesas, que tal vez se cumplan, como tal vez no._

_Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida. Por una parte, la rubia estaba feliz de estar rodeada de los brazos protectores de su ex profesora y ex consejera, pero por otro, estaba consciente de que no podía tener nada con ella, y que lo mejor era tomar distancias con ella. Dolía, si, y mucho. Estaba más que segura, que Sawako se alejaría de ella, tarde o temprano porque era una Kotobuki. Y a la princesa nadie la toca. _

_Estaba destinada a estar sola._

_Se deshizo del abrazo de la castaña. No quería sentir emociones, ni demostrar cuanto la estaba necesitando. Tsumugi había sabido ocultar perfectamente todo lo relacionado al amor. Sawako no entendía porqué su ex alumna actuaba de esa manera, porque se apartaba de ella. ¿Acaso no entendía que ella estaba ahí era por su Ojou-sama? ¿Qué todo lo que hacía era por ella, la mujer que conquisto su corazón con sólo ser ella?_

_—Tenemos que bajar…_

_Mugi caminaba hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a la castaña de pelo largo. Sawako le cogio la muñeca, girándola hasta ponerla frente a ella. Sin decir nada, la agarro de la cintura, y la beso en los labios. Mugi abrió sus labios por inercia, haciendo que su ex profesora introdujera su lengua, tratando de buscar la lengua de la rubia. Era un beso exquisito por donde se lo mire. Ambas son guapas, sexy y atrevidas. Tienen un sentido del humor, que sólo las dos lo pueden entender. Esa tensión sexual que siempre estuve latente entre ambas, pero que por miedo, ninguna dio el siguiente paso. _

_Aún persiste el temor._

_Sawako empezó a caminar, llevando a Mugi hasta la cama. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse, por el contrario, el beso aumentaba cada vez más, siendo más demandante por ambas. La rubia cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ex profesora, pegándola más hacia su cuerpo. Quería sentirla, quería dejar en claro que ella sólo pertenecía a una sola persona. Yamanaka introdujo sus manos por debajo de la blusa de su ex alumna, haciendo que su cuerpo tiemble ante esas nuevas acaricias. Sonrió para si, cuando sintió los dedos de la Ojou-sama enredarse en su cabellera, y la beso con más salvajismo._

_Oh si. Tsumugi Kotobuki podía ser más sexual de lo que ya era. Comprobado._

_La castaña de cabellos largos, la reposo en la cama con sumo cuidado, y dejo de besarla en los labios para besar el mentón, la clavícula, hasta llegar al cuello, que lo dejó para el último. Ahí le lamió con sensualidad, haciendo que la tecladista temblara ante esa acción. Pero no quedó ahí. Sawako estaba en medio de las piernas de su Ojou-sama, y esta al ver la posición en que se encontraban, movió las caderas sensualmente, provocando que su ex profesora gimiera. _

_Música._

_Sin dejar de besar y de lamer el cuello de la rubia, Sawako fue desabotonando la blusa de a poco. Cuando termino, pudo ver que la tecladista llevaba un sostén negro de encajes finos, y que se moldeaban a sus redondos pechos. Se le seco la boca ante esa imagen. Alzo apenas el sostén y los senos de la tecladista quedaron al descubierto._

_—Sawako… —gimió la rubia al sentir los labios de la ex guitarrista del club de música ligera, en el contorno de su pezón._

_—Me pregunto, ¿Qué pasará si hago esto? —y con los dedos de su mano derecha, empezó a jugar con el pezón erecto del seno derecho de su amante. Mugi se retorció del placer — Me gusta tu reacción, Mugi._

_Kotobuki se encorvo al sentir que Yamanaka empezaba a besar el pecho, luego el estomago, hasta llegar al filo de la falda que tenía puesta. Con la mano izquierda, y rápidamente, desabrocho la falda, retirándola del cuerpo de su amante. Ojou-sama si que tenía buenos gustos, si de ropa o lencería se tratase. Las bragas eran de color negro, diminuta. Formaba sus atributos de muy buena manera. Yamanaka se acerco para besarle el vientre, y luego subir, por el mismo recorrido, hasta el cuello. _

_Una lamida por ahí, unos besos por allá. La ex profesora la tenía bajo control._

_Se volvieron a besar con pasión y ternura. Se acariciaban con mucho amor. _

_Pero unos golpes en la puerta, provoco que ambas se separasen. _

_—Onee-chan, la cena está lista. Las demás están abajo, esperándola —era la voz de Sumire._

_—Un momento, Sumire. En quince minutos voy —dijo Mugi, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. _

_Cuando sintió que su pequeña hermana se retiraba, sin saber que no estaba convencida del todo, empujo sutilmente a Sawako, alejándola de su cuerpo. Si no fuera por ella, quien sabe hasta donde hubiesen podido llegar. Kotobuki se vistió sin mirar a la que fue su ex profesora. Yamanaka no estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo._

_—Esto no debió haber pasado, Sawako. Espero que sea la última vez —y se retiro de la habitación._

_"Dudo que sea la última vez, Mugi. Tu cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias, y lo volveré hacer, lo juro por Kami-sama."_

Tsumugi despertó de sus recuerdos al sentir la mirada penetrante de Sawako. Y en esa sola mirada, ambas entendieron que lo que paso aquella noche, en la cena de navidad, se volverá a repetir. Porque muy en el fondo, ambas se necesitaban, y más que eso, querían llenar el espacio de soledad que llevaban por años. Ahora ya nadie podrá decir nada, puesto que la tecladista tiene dieciocho años y esta en la universidad; Yamanaka, es profesora de la preparatoria donde estudió la rubia, pero no era su profesora directa. No habría problemas.

En el aeropuerto de Tokyo, las cinco familias de las integrantes de la banda Houkago Tea Time, se encontraba reunida en espera a que el otro Jet de la familia Kotobuki este listo. Ellos partirían hacia Alemania, pero irían primero a Frankfurt para luego trasladarse a Berlín y encontrarse con las chicas. Si, era una grata sorpresa la que se llevarían al verlos ahí, compartiendo un momento especial todos juntos.

Izumi y Daichi Kotobuki, no eran los mejores padres del mundo, como los Akiyama, los Tainaka, los Hirasawa o los Nakano, pero al menos hacían lo mejor por sus hijas. Izumi, siempre supo de aquella infidelidad de su marido, pero se lo perdono, y acepto a Sumire como si fuese una hija más. Pero, por el miedo a ser rechazados por aquel desliz, hicieron que la joven rubia no llevara el apellido de ellos, sino el del matrimonio que tenía en casa trabajando para ellos: los Saito.

Ahora, ellos querían recuperar a su hija a como fuese lugar. Por lo menos, demostrarle que siempre estuvieron pendientes de ella y que nada le faltase. Incluso, cuando la banda se tomaba el campamento de verano, ellos le proveían una de las mejores casas para que estuviesen cómodas. Tal vez, su reacción, cuando Tsumugi tenía catorce años y les dijo de su orientación sexual, no fue la mejor, pero al pasar el tiempo, comprendieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era aceptarla como era. Dejar de un lado "el que dirán."

Y ahora estaban ahí, listos para subirse al jet privado y viajar a Alemania para estar con sus hijas. Porque después de todo, era momento de pasar todos juntos, como una familia, en una fecha tan bonita y especial como lo es el año nuevo.

**To be Continue**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí está!

Sé que les prometí traerle este segundo capitulo, y último, para el treinta y uno o uno de enero, pero tuve complicaciones y ya no pude hacer. Pero subí un pequeño drabble, que espero les haya gustado.

Como pueden ver, al finalizar el capitulo dice: To be Continue, y es que musa se emociono tanto, que el capitulo salió demasiado largo, haciendo que lo dividiera en dos partes. Esta es la primera parte, y la segunda se las traere en los siguientes días, eso espero, porque como ando delicada de salud (mi dientes me están dando muchos problemas, que ni siquiera me dejan dormir) todo se me retrasa. Ando medica, y las pastillas me tienen en el mundo de los sueños, y la segunda parte, debo corregirla.

Sin más que decir, espero que les agrade la historia. Pues les puse una pequeña, emocionante escena, de sorpresa y que espero les guste mucho. Porque cabe decir, que al escribir este capítulo, tuve algunos inconvenientes, y me quedaba estancada. Debo agradecer a ElDigivice, mi gran amigo que ha estado en todos los momentos de mi vida, en ayudarme con algunas ideas y escenas para el capitulo. si no hubiera sido por él, creo que seguiría estancada.

¿Me podrían dejar un **REVIEW**? Eso me ayudaría a saber que tal les pareció la historia. Acepto toda clase de sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. El viaje: Parte II

******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

_**El viaje: Parte II**_

**30 de diciembre**

**Residencia Kotobuki, Berlín - Alemania**

Habían llegado casi a las cuatro y media de la mañana a la mansión y todas estaban cansadas por el viaje. A duras penas podían consigo mismas. Las maletas quedaron en reposo en el recibidor de la mansión, cada pareja se dirigió al cuarto que le fue asignado. Tsumugi se había tomado las molestias de ubicarlas de la mejor manera posible. Sería como en la noche buena. Pero esta vez, habría unos ligeros cambios.

La mansión constaba de tres pisos. Recibidor, sala, comedor, biblioteca, cocina, jardín, piscina, jacuzzi: en el primer piso. Tres dormitorios con sus respectivos baños y balcón: en el segundo y tercer piso.

En el segundo piso, estaba distribuido de la siguiente manera: Ritsu y Mio irían a la habitación que tenía vista hacia la calle, y quedaba frente a la habitación de las dos guitarristas de la banda HTT. Yui y Azusa ocuparían la habitación con vista hacia el jardín. Finalmente, Ui y Jun ocuparían la habitación que daba vista hacia el jardín y quedaba a lado de la habitación que ocuparía su hermana.

En el tercer piso, la distribución fue más rápida: Tsumugi y Sawako dormirían en la habitación con vista a la calle, y que quedaba frente a la habitación que ocuparía su hermana menor. Al frente, Sumire y Nao ocuparían la habitación con vista al jardín. La tercera habitación era el cuarto de ensayo. Los instrumentos estaban ordenados y en su sitio.

Por ahora, sólo querían llegar a dormir. Tan cansada estaban, que ni si quieran se tomaron las molestias en abrir sus equipajes para sacar la ropa de dormir. Sólo llegaron a las habitaciones, y se echaron a descansar. Ritsu, se quito la camiseta polo que llevaba puesta, y se metió a la cama. Mio la acompaño. La bajista estaba preocupada por su novia. Pues desde la noche buena, ella había cambiado un poco. A pesar de que correspondía sus sentimientos, había algo que la perturbaba. Y la pregunta que le hizo su ex profesora, provocaron que su mente se hiciera un lío.

_¿Qué le viste a ella para que te enamoraras?_

Ella no sabía a ciencia cierta que fue lo que vio en la castaña, para que empezara a sentir algo más que una simple amistad. Estaba segura, que cada vez que compartían algo juntas, ella tenía esa sensación de tranquilidad, paz y seguridad que le brindaba la baterista. Con otra persona no pasaba lo mismo. Incluso, Ritsu se había vuelto mucho más cursi y romántica, sólo por ella. Lo que le llamaba la curiosidad, es que ese lado sólo lo sacaba cuando estaban solas; nunca lo hacía delante de las otras chicas.

Ante ese pensamiento, se durmió, abrazada a su novia.

Eran las 12:45 p.m., recién se empezaba a escuchar pasos, y voces por la mansión. Las primeras en despertar fueron las rubias: Tsumugi y Sumire. Estaban más que seguras que el resto se despertaría un poco más tarde. Y es que viajar de Tokyo a Berlín es bien cansado, así sea que se viaje en un jet privado. Ni se diga del cambio de hora entre la una ciudad y la otra. La tecladista de HTT y la baterista de las WG, bajaron en modo silencioso hasta llegar al recibidor. Ahí, buscaron sus maletas.

A medida que pasaba los minutos, el resto se fue despertando, y así como hicieron Tsumugi y Sumire, lo hicieron las demás. En una hora, el recibidor ya no tenía las maletas de las ocupantes de la casa. Aún no decidían si salir a dar una vuelta, o quedarse ahí conversando, haciendo uso de las comodidades que brindaba la familia Kotobuki. Una cosa si estaban seguras: no iban a ensayar hasta después del primero de enero.

Cada pareja se baño y se alisto con ropa nueva para pasar el día. Ritsu y Yui estaban un poco distraídas, más de lo normal. Sus respectivas parejas se habían percatado de eso, pero no decían nada; no querían arruinar las fiestas. A las tres de la tarde, todas estaban en el comedor, reunidas. Estaban decidiendo que harían por el resto del día, pero no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Así que optaron por cada quien hacer lo que mejor les plazca. Además que aún seguían cansadas. No era sólo cansancio físico, sino mental.

Las chicas estaban maravilladas con la casa. En realidad, era una mansión de lujo. Los Kotobuki se lucían, incluso fuera de Japón. Nao se sorprendió al ver una foto de Sumire tocando una batería pearl color negra. Ella era buena, al igual que Tsumugi con el teclado, y por un momento pensó que no sería mala idea de que las dos tocaran algo. Al fin de cuentas son hermanas, ¿no?

Yui y Azusa subieron de nuevo a su habitación y se acostaron. La guitarrista principal se quedo dormida casi enseguida, mientras que la niña de coletas se puso a leer un libro. Ui y Jun hicieron lo mismo, con la diferencia que ambas si se quedaron dormidas. Sumire y Mugi fueron a la cocina a preparar algún dulce. Sawako fue al cuarto de ensayo, y empezó a tocar algunas notas con la guitarra. Nao subió de nuevo a la habitación y se puso a escribir una nueva canción. Finalmente Ritsu y Mio, salieron al jardín.

Ambas paseaban cogidas de la mano, sumidas en un silencio profundo. Mio quería preguntarle tantas cosas a su novia, pero tenía miedo de las respuestas. Mientras que la castaña, no sabía como empezar una simple conversación. Es como si algo hubiese cambiado entre las dos, desde que se aceptaron mutuamente sus sentimientos. Es como si todo lo que están viviendo fuese una mentira. Finalmente llegaron a un árbol Sakura. Era raro encontrar un árbol como ese en Alemania, pero como se trataba de los Kotobuki, todo era posible.

Tainaka se sentó apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, mientras que Akiyama se sentaba en medio de las piernas de su novia, y acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella. La baterista la tenía abrazada por la cintura, y le acariciaba con ternura la espalda. La bajista cerró los ojos, y puso su mente en blanco. No quería pensar. Ninguna quería topar el tema que era delicado para ellas: ¿por qué Mio la acepto a ella? ¿Por qué Ritsu está actuando así?

Y no era tan difícil de adivinar lo que realmente pasaba, después de todo.

Akiyama se acurruco aún más en el pecho de su novia. Tainaka la abrazo aún más, si le era posible. Ambas se dejaban llevar por el silencio que se había formado, pues dentro de sus corazones, había cierta inquietud: _¿Se resentirá si le digo lo que siente mi corazón? _ La suave brisa, removía sus cabellos, y las hojas del árbol. En ese momento, cada una sentía una paz y una tranquilidad, aunque sus almas no lo estaban.

Para la castaña, le era imposible entablar una conversación seria, sino decía algo relacionado con sarcasmo. Ese era su forma de manejarse, desde niña. Sin embargo, de a poco Mio le fue haciendo ver que aquello no estaba bien, que debía moderarse un poco. Fue ella, la que hizo que cambiara un poco su manera de ser. Ahora se encontraba ahí, en otra ciudad, en otro país, junto a su novia y amigas para recibir el año nuevo. Todo le era muy confuso. ¿Estaría actuando impulsivamente? La baterista siempre fue impulsiva…

_Sólo Mio-chan conocerá ese lado tuyo, nadie más lo hará, Ricchan._

Esa frase dicha aquel día por Yui, no se le iba de la cabeza. Cada vez que estaban a solas, Ritsu se mostraba cariñosa, amable, cursi, y no se rascaba la espalda diciendo: cursi, cursi; pica, pica. La baterista nunca fue amante de esas cosas, muy contrario a su novia, quien, incluso, escribía cuentos donde el príncipe rescataba a la princesa y vivían felices para siempre. O por lo menos, en lo que dura la imaginación del lector.

La castaña cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y pensamientos.

—Te amo.

La bajista abrió sus ojos grises, impresionada. Se alzo apenas para ver a su novia. La vio con los ojos cerrados. Su rostro demostraba que estaba seria. _¿En que estarás pensando, Ritsu?_ Alzo su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de Tainaka, y empezó, con sutileza, a acariciarlo. La niña de los ojos dorados, se removió apenas, y emitió un gruñido. Akiyama sonrió con ternura. Segundos después, la baterista abría sus ojos.

Grises VS Dorados.

—Te amo, Mio –volvió a repetir la baterista.

—Te amo, Ritsu —Akiyama, que hasta ese momento estaba guardando lo que sentía, decidió expresarlo. Necesitaba saber —¿Qué te pasa, amor? Estás muy distraída, más de lo normal.

Silencio.

—Dímelo, por favor —volvió a repetir la bajista.

Ritsu cerró los ojos, organizando sus ideas. Dos minutos después, los abrió.

—Tengo miedo, princesa. Miedo a que esto sólo sea una ilusión, un sueño. A veces me pregunto: ¿Qué fue lo que Mio vio en mí para que se enamorara? —hizo una pausa. La pelinegra, la miraba en silencio —. No soy una chica especial. Es decir, ¡mírame lo que soy! —la ojimiel se alboroto la melena castaña con frustración.

—Para mí, tú eres especial, Ritsu.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Mio? Yo soy sarcástica, rebelde, para nada "femenina", idiota (la mayoría de las veces), nada cursi ni… —Mio le puso el dedo índice en los labios. Su mirada era tierna.

_Así que es eso, ¿verdad, Ritsu?_

En ese momento, mientras su hiperactiva novia expresaba con cierta frustración sus "lados malos", la pelinegra se daba cuenta de que fue lo que vio en ella: _Su tenacidad. Ritsu es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa si se lo propone, o si se lo pido yo. Ella deja todo por mí, o se enfrenta con valentía a cualquiera, sólo por cuidarme._

Su noble corazón.

Mio se arrodillo en medio de las piernas de su novia, y con las dos manos, sujeto la cabeza de ella. La beso. Al principio fue tierno, dulce; después se hizo más demandante. Ritsu, puso sus manos en la cintura de la bajista, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Lamió los labios de ella para pedirle que la deje explorar su boca con su lengua. Akiyama ni lo pensó dos veces. Abrió su boca, permitiendo que Tainaka la invadiera y la besara con más fuerza, pero sin perder la ternura y el amor que le tiene.

Ritsu dejo los labios, para formar un camino de besos: paso por las mejillas, el mentón y finalmente, el cuello. Ahí se entretuvo un rato. Lo lamió, lo mordisqueo, lo beso. Mio echo su cabeza más hacia atrás para darle aún más espacio a su novia. Tainaka no perdió la oportunidad, y siguió con su trabajo. Los dedos finos de la bajista, se enredaban aún más en la cabellera castaña de su novia, y se apegaba aún más hacia el cuerpo. Quería sentirla.

La baterista volvió a besarla en la boca. Nunca dejo de acariciarla por debajo de la blusa que llevaba puesta su novia. El deseo que se tenían ambas era enorme, pero más que deseo, había amor. Y la bajista estaba dispuesta a entregarse al amor de su vida. Porque era ella la persona elegida para pasar el resto de su vida. La persona con la cual quería compartir aún más cosas, si le era posible.

Lo primero que vio en Ritsu, fue su determinación. La castaña hacia lo que su corazón dictaba, y no le importa irse contra el mundo, con tal de lograr lo que se proponía. Recordó un poco a Yui. La guitarrista principal de Houkago Tea Time, era exactamente igual a la baterista: decidida. Si se aplicaban un poco más, lograban el éxito esperado. No entendía porqué motivo Ritsu actuaba así, tan desconfiada.

Una punzada de dolor sintió en su corazón. Detuvo las acaricias y el beso.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Mio? —pregunto la castaña, jadeando por un poco de aire.

—¿Por qué actúas así?

—¿Actuar? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

—Actúas de manera desconfiada, amor.

La castaña suspiro. Y abrazo a su novia, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de ella, oliendo el perfume que desprendía.

—No actúo de manera desconfiada, Mio. Es sólo que…

—¿Es sólo que…? —Akiyama la alentaba a que siguiera.

La baterista alzo el rostro para ver a su novia. Le era muy duro abrirse, pues siempre usaba el sarcasmo para poder hacerlo, o hacía bromas que a Mio le asustaba. Esa era su marca. Así era como se abría o expresaba lo que realmente estaba pensando. Toda su vida fue así, hasta que llego la niña de ojos grises y pelo negro. Y lo cambio todo.

—Aunque todos crean que soy una persona segura de mí misma, en realidad no lo soy. Soy una pequeña gatita asustada de la vida. Tengo temores, frustraciones. Temo lastimarte en algún momento, o que lo que estamos viviendo no sea algo de verdad, sino sólo una ilusión. ¿Qué tengo yo, para que alguien como tú se fijara en mí?

Por primera vez, Ritsu Tainaka hablaba con el corazón y se abría.

—¿Sabes lo que vi? —le preguntó la bajista con amor — Vi a una linda niña hiperactiva, curiosa por saber cosas, que cuando se propone algo, lo cumple. Vi a alguien decidido, protector. Vi a una chica energética que lo da todo por sus amigas, por su familia… por mí. Vi a alguien que lo deja todo por amarme y por amar a las personas que están a su alrededor. Eso es lo que vi.

Silencio.

Tainaka beso con ternura a su novia. Esa confesión la dejo desarmada por todos lados. ¿Eso era lo que veía Mio en ella? Se miraron a los ojos, y Akiyama la observaba con ternura y amor. La baterista era la persona con la cual ella quería pasar el resto de su vida, y por primera vez en sus años de amistad, la castaña no estaba usando el sarcasmo para expresar lo que sentía su alma perturbada.

Ritsu se levantó, ayudando a su novia a que hiciera lo mismo. Regresaron por el mismo camino que hicieron, cuando fueron a sentarse bajo el árbol Sakura. De un momento a otro, Tainaka se detuvo, giro su cuerpo, y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novia. Mio, levanto la mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de su baterista. Ambas se miraban con amor. La baterista la volvió a besar.

—Te necesito.

_Yo también, amor._

Retomaron la caminata, entraron a la mansión, pasando por la cocina, que estaba vacía, y subieron las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación, la castaña tomo aire, y por las mismas, lo expulso. Estaba conciente, de que en el momento en que ingresaran a ese lugar, no habría retorno. Pues no iban a dormir, precisamente. Abrió la puerta, decidida a hacerlo. Lo estaba deseando desde la noche buena.

Primero ingreso Akiyama, detrás de ella, Tainaka, y cerró la puerta con seguro. La bajista se volteo a ver a su novia, que se aproximaba a paso lento, mirándola detenidamente. Para la castaña, la morena siempre le había parecido atractiva. Tenía su encanto, tanto físico como emocional e intelectual. Mio siempre tenía respuesta para todo, y en cierto modo, era la persona que lograba hacer que ella se mantuviera con los pies en la tierra y no se acelerara tanto.

La jalo de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, y la besó. La pelinegra, cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia. Ritsu lamió el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso. Salto de felicidad, cuando su novia abrió la boca permitiendo el ingreso de la lengua de ella. Ritsu se había vuelto adicta a los labios de Mio. Eran dulces, y sabían a fresa. Los dedos finos y delicados de la bajista, se enredaron en la cabellera castaña de su novia, y la pegó más hacia cuerpo.

Tainaka volvió a crear un camino de besos: mejillas, mentón, cuello. En ese último lugar, lo lamió, mordisqueo, lo beso. Akiyama se perdía en el éxtasis cuando la castaña hacia eso. La excitaba de sobremanera. Y ella no se quedaba atrás, no señor. Dirigió su mano derecha hasta el filo de la camiseta polo de su novia, introdujo su mano y empezó a acariciar alrededor de la cintura, espalda, barriga.

Suspiros.

Gemidos.

Jadeos.

El cuarto se estaba llenado de calor, y no precisamente era el calor natural.

La baterista empujo sutilmente a su novia hacia la cama. Al llegar al filo de la misma, siguieron besándose y acariciándose. En cada gesto, había amor y ternura. Ritsu quería demostrarle a su novia, cuan importante era ella en su vida. Como la transformaba de pies a cabeza, y viceversa. Adoraba estar a su lado, no sólo tocando las canciones que ella componía, sino que también, adoraba conversar con ella, compartir ideas, debatir sobre algún tema especifico. Si, Akiyama era la persona más importante en su vida. Sin ella, la castaña no tenía sentido seguir viviendo.

La baterista acostó a su novia con delicadeza, se acomodo en medio de las piernas, mientras se besaban y se acariciaban. Ritsu la necesitaba, pero antes de seguir, tenía que buscar la manera de parar aquello y preguntar si de verdad ella quería hacerlo. No quería por nada del mundo, que su Mio pensará que ella era una pervertida de primera que sólo piensa en _eso_, cuando en la realidad, es todo lo contrario. Por Mio, haría lo que sea. Y se le decía que se detuviera, lo haría.

Grises vs Dorados

—Mio, ¿Estás segura de continuar? —logró preguntar la castaña, mientras jadeaba. ¡Que fuerza de autocontrol!

—Si. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Ritsu —le contestó la bajista, muy segura de sí misma, y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Y eso fue el acabose para la baterista. Quien la volvió a besar, con más demanda, pero no dejo de ser tierna. De a poco le fue desabrochando la blusa café claro que llevaba puesta, dejando expuesto el sostén blanco, que moldeaba perfectamente los senos de la bajista. Ritsu ahogo un gemido al ver semejante escena. Aunque no era la primera vez que veía a su novia en ropa interior, en esta ocasión era diferente. Había amor y erotismo. Mio Akiyama, la niña tímida, sería y responsable, acostada en la cama, con la blusa abierta enseñando su atributos, con el pelo negro suelto cubriendo su cuerpo de manera exquisita, y con una mirada llena de deseo y pasión, que le incitaba a que continuara.

En el fondo, no hubo necesidad de preguntar si en verdad quería o no, puesto que el mismo cuerpo, y los ojos, le demostraban cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto quería entregarse a ella.

La sentó, haciendo que la bajista pusiera sus piernas delgadas y bien torneadas alrededor de su cintura. Le quito la blusa, junto con el sostén. Mio nunca se percato del momento en que su novia hiperactiva, le había quitado el seguro de su prenda interior. Ahora estaba semi-desnuda enfrente de la castaña, y esta, aún seguía con la ropa puesta. Ritsu se ruborizo por tales pensamientos que cruzaban en su cabeza. Tal vez, su preciosa Reina Peligrosa no estaba lista para lo que ella quería hacer. Iría despacio.

La baterista volvió acostarla, mientras seguía repartiendo besos por todo el cuerpo. Al llegar al filo de la falda negra que tenía puesta Mio, regreso por el mismo camino, hasta situar sus labios en el pezón erecto del seno izquierdo de su novia. No lo beso, ni lo lamió, ni lo chupo. Sólo puso sus labios ahí, mientras que con la mano derecha, acariciaba el otro seno, jugando con el pezón erecto.

Mio enredo sus finos dedos en la cabellera castaña de su novia, incitándola a que le bese. La estaba necesitando, y ese juego que ella provocaba, no hacía más que alargar su excitación… estimulándola aún más. Ritsu captó el mensaje, y beso el pezón erecto. Con la boca, jugo con el pezón izquierdo, y con la mano, el derecho. Cada cierto segundo, turnaba la boca y la mano, para acariciar los pezones erectos. Akiyama, gemía cada vez más, de manera fuerte.

—Ritsu… Por favor, amor… No te detengas… Quiero… más —pedía, perdidamente extasiada, la bajista.

Y la castaña la complacería.

Bajo la mano derecha hasta el filo de la falda negra de Mio. La pelinegra alzo apenas las caderas, permitiendo que su castaña metiera la mano, para que desabrochara el botón. La falda fue retirada junto con la tanga blanca que poseía. Ritsu ahogo un gemido, excitándose más, al ver a su bajista desnuda, a su merced. La temperatura corporal aumento drásticamente, y no sólo porque llevaba, aún, la ropa puesta.

Antes que se hicieran novias, cuando alguna de las dos se quedaba a dormir en la casa de la otra, al cambiarse de ropa, lo hacían delante de la otra, sin ningún problema. Eran las mejores amigas, se conocían desde niñas. Sin embargo, después de noche buena, al confesarse mutuamente los sentimientos, y ser correspondidos, ya no se veían igual. Seguían siendo las mejores amigas, por supuesto que sí, pero al mirar el cuerpo de su pareja, lo hacia con deseo.

Ritsu se tuvo que armar de autocontrol por no saltar sobre su novia, y hacerle el amor, ahí en la mansión Kotobuki, en Osaka, en la noche buena. Cuando vio a Mio vestida con ese BabyDoll negro con tanga, el deseo por poseer a esa hermosa ninfa, se apodero de su corazón, de su cuerpo y de su mente. Pero también estaba consciente, que recién acababan de pasar a un siguiente plano y tal vez, Mio no estaba preparada para el paso siguiente de una relación: sexo. ¡Podría ser que fueran demasiado rápido!

Por ese motivo, y a pesar de su deseo de poseerla, se contuvo, poniendo la mente en blanco. Akiyama se acostó a su lado, abrazándola alrededor de su cintura, y poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella. Tainaka, la abrazo por la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. _¿Qué viste en mi, Mio? _ Pensó la baterista, esa noche. _Todas tus canciones hablan de amor, de príncipe rescatando a su princesa, pero están dirigidas hacia mí. Dios, Mio. No creo estar a tu altura, no creo ser tu príncipe. _Y ante esa idea, se quedo dormida.

Los días pasaron hasta cuando fue la cena preparada por los Tainaka. La castaña mostraba signo de fortaleza, pero por dentro se estaba derrumbando. Jamás se le cruzo por la mente, que aquella niña asustadiza, tímida y responsable, se fijara en ella. Delante de los Akiyama y de su familia, se mostraba segura, seria, y manifestaba que en esta ocasión, estaba haciendo las cosas de manera correcta. Y que empezaba a ser otra Ritsu, cuando se encontraba a solas con su novia.

La baterista no pudo más. Se quito la camiseta polo, casi con desesperación. Mando a volar su mente hacia algún lugar del mundo. No quería que los recuerdos la atormentara, no en ese momento que estaba a punto de poseer a su Mio. Akiyama, al ver la desesperación de su novia, por quedar en igualdad de condiciones, y dar el siguiente paso –se notaba que estaba ansiosa por hacerlo-, logró sentarse, y abrazar con amor a su novia. Sus dedos finos recorrieron el cuerpo de Ritsu, casi con delicadeza, como es ella.

Se besaron de nuevo. Mio le quito el seguro del sostén amarillo de Ritsu, y lo deslizo por los brazos, hasta botarlo en algún lugar de la habitación. Akiyama deslizo sus labios de manera sensual, provocando que la castaña gimiera. Poso sus labios sobre el pezón erecto izquierdo de Ritsu, y lo lamió con maestría. Tainaka abrió los ojos como plato, para cerrarlo con fuerza, cuando sintió que su novia, le había mordido con suavidad, mientras le acariciaba su parte intima, por encima del jean.

Había olvidado el pequeño detalle, que su Reina Peligrosa, era una muy buena bajista y que sabía como "frotar".

Cuando sintió los dedos de Mio en su intimidad, encima de su jean negro, y empezó a frotar, su mente se quedó en blanco por completo. Nunca se había sentido así, tan viva, más de lo que ya era, tampoco había experimentado esas sensaciones que no sabría como explicar. La respiración de ambas, era agitada y seguía en aumento. Ritsu quiso volver acostar a su novia, pero esta, de un movimiento rápido, acostó a la baterista. Mio sonrió de manera sexy, y sus ojos grises brillaron. ¡Por primera vez la tenía bajo control!

Con sutileza, empezó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Ritsu, provocando que la castaña gimiera y enrollara las sabanas, tratando de sofocar el calor que tenía. Al llegar al filo del pantalón de la baterista, con suma delicadeza, desabrocho el botón, bajó el cierre, y muy lentamente le quito el pantalón. Se puso en medio de las piernas de su novia, mientras se besaban en la boca. Sus lenguas, jugaban a ver quien tenía más poder.

Tainaka volteo a Akiyama, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo. La bajista estaba desnuda por completo, y la baterista sólo tenía el cachetero amarillo, puesto. Se miraron a los ojos, como queriéndose decir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Sus corazones latían velozmente, y sentían como si en cualquier momento se les fuera a salir. No tenían mucha experiencia en asuntos como estos, que se diga.

Tanto Ritsu como Mio, querían hacer que la otra disfrutara de ese momento mágico, a pesar de ser su primera vez.

Ritsu volvió a besar a su novia, mientras ella le acariciaba sutilmente su espalda. Bajo sus manos hasta el filo del cachetero, y muy lentamente empezó a quitarlo. Tainaka al percatarse de las intenciones de Mio, hizo un movimiento rápido, quitándose la última prenda que tenía. Ahora, ambas estaban desnudas, acariciándose, besándose, demostrando todo lo que sentían la una por la otra.

Es un amor puro.

Ritsu volvió a lamer el pezón erecto izquierdo de Mio. Akiyama enterró sus finos dedos en la cabellera castaña de su novia, y le susurraba que siguiera. Pero Tainaka quería más de su bajista, así que bajo la mano derecha hasta el sexo húmedo de su bajista. Pero antes de que llegara, la mano de Akiyama la detuvo. Tainaka alzo su mirada en busca de la de Mio. Había temor en esos orbes grises, y estaba ruborizada a más no poder. Se golpeo la cabeza mentalmente. ¡Estaba yendo demasiado rápido!

La siguiente acción de la bajista, sorprendió a la castaña. Enredo sus finos dedos en la cabellera de ella, y empezó a empujar su cabeza hasta su sexo húmedo. Ritsu se percato del mensaje.

—¿Estás segura, Mio? —le pregunto con una mirada llena de dudas.

—Si, amor. Hazlo —fue la respuesta de la pelinegra.

La castaña empezó su descenso, dejando besos húmedos en cada parte del cuerpo de su novia. Al llegar al ombligo, lo beso, lo lamió, jugo con su lengua, provocando que Mio se encorvara por el placer que sentía. Los suaves gemidos que salían de su boca, eran música para los oídos de Tainaka. Si había algo que adoraba la baterista, era escuchar cantar a Mio. Tiene una voz preciosa, y canta mucho mejor que los mismos ángeles.

—Estás húmeda, cariño —bromeo Ritsu, ocultando su nerviosismo.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Mio, se adentro en su parte intima, lamiéndola como si fuera una paleta de helado, pero esta estaba mucho mejor. Puso las piernas de su bajista sobre sus hombros, para darse mayor facilidad. Mordisqueaba, lamía con emoción el clítoris de su novia, provocando que esta se retuerza del placer, arrugando las sabanas. La bajista no podía de tanto placer que le estaba proporcionando su novia.

—¡Ri-Ritsu! —gimió fuertemente al sentir como su castaña chupo, para luego lamer su clítoris.

Mio elevo un poco las caderas ante esa acción de su novia, hundiendo la cabeza en las almohadas y enrollaba la sabana. No podía más. ¿Desde cuando Ritsu sabia hacer semejante cosa tan placentera? Tendría que tener en cuenta ese detalle para después. Ahora, lo único que pasaba por su mente, era devolverle el favor, pero su novia no la dejaba. Otra embestida más con esa deliciosa lengua.

No hay tregua, ¿verdad, Ritsu?

Mio estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero su novia hiperactiva, se detuvo. Bajo las piernas de sus hombros, acostándola totalmente, para luego emprender un camino de besos hasta los pezones erectos y jugar ahí. Mio le cogió la cabellera castaña, tratando de que su novia volviese a su intimidad, pero Ritsu no se dejo. Al ver que la bajista bajaba la mano izquierda hacia su intimidad, para masturbarse y así poder llegar al orgasmo que lo tenía en la punta del clítoris, la castaña le cogió la mano, entrelazando los dedos y poniéndola por encima de la cabeza de su novia.

Sonrió sensualmente.

—Aún no, cariño —y la beso apasionadamente. Le aflojo el agarre de la mano.

Mio enredo sus dedos en la cabellera castaña de su novia con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha le acariciaba la espalda. Nunca se imagino ver esa faceta de ella: atrevida, coqueta, seria, Ritsu había cambiado. Los gemidos se inundaban en la habitación. Ambas se estaban entregando mutuamente. Pero no sólo estaban teniendo sexo, no. Estaban haciendo el amor, porque eso era. La entrega del cuerpo y alma, del cariño y del amor que se profesan, se tienen la una y la otra.

La pelinegra rodeo con sus hermosas piernas las caderas de su novia, provocando que esta empezara a moverse. Mio se encontraba en una espiral llena de placer. Estaba segura, que al día siguiente, la espalda de su novia estaría llena de rasguños, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Ritsu la estaba volviendo loca, no sabía como o donde aprendió hacer todo lo que le hacía. La castaña se movía de una manera que hacía que la morena perdiera la noción del tiempo y del espacio. La estaba dominando, y le gustaba.

Una faceta de ella, que no sabía que la tenía.

Mio estaba sorprendida. No tenía idea de que pudiese hacer algunas cosas, que volvía loca a Ritsu. Una de ellas, aruñar su espalda. Tainaka aumento el ritmo del movimiento, provocando que su novia bajista se encorvara hacia ella, dejando al descubierto el cuello. Le lamió, le beso. Otra vez, Mio estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y de nuevo, la castaña, detenía el movimiento.

—¡Ritsu! —exclamo la bajista, jadeando y frustrada.

La castaña se limito a sonreír con esa coquetería que tanto le caracteriza. Se acomodo en medio de la pierna de su novia, y con la mano derecha, bajo hasta llegar a la intimidad de Mio. Los ojos grises de la bajista la miraron con cierta timidez. La baterista la beso con dulzura, y la miro con cariño.

—Tranquila, nunca haré nada que te lastime. Quiero dar ese siguiente paso, Mio.

—Yo también, amor. Sé gentil.

Y lo hizo.

La hizo suya. Su mujer. Sabía que a partir de ese momento, Mio Akiyama le pertenecía en cuerpo y en alma. Así como ella, Ritsu Tainaka, le pertenecía por completo a su bajista. El movimiento de la embestida aumentaba debido a que Mio aceleraba el movimiento de las caderas. Casi de manera desesperada, bajo su mano derecha, y también la penetro a Ritsu. La castaña cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer.

Dos embestidas más, y llegaron al orgasmo. Mio sucumbió casi con violencia, mientras que Ritsu se derrumbaba encima del cuerpo de su novia. Exhaustas las dos, jadeaban por un poco de aire. La primera en controlar su respiración fue la baterista, quien se levanto, para dirigirse al baño y lavarse las manos. Al regresar, encontró a su novia con la mirada distraída. Se preocupo.

—Lo siento —se disculpo, mientras se acostaba.

—Tonta. No te disculpes —le contesto Mio, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su novia hiperactiva —. Fue algo hermoso lo que acabamos de vivir, amor.

—Lo sé. Yo también siento lo mismo. Dios, Mio…

—¿Qué pasa, Ritsu?

—Siento que no soy un príncipe adecuado para ti… —Akiyama le puso el dedo índice en los labios, y la miro con ternura.

—No lo digas. Para mí, lo eres. Y eso basta —la beso con cariño, y se volvió acomodar en su pecho. Le acaricio el abdomen tonificado que tenía la castaña, mientras que ella, le acariciaba la espalda.

El silencio no era incomodo.

Era hora de dejar esos recuerdos del pasado atrás.

**Habitación Hirasawa – Nakano**

Azusa tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novia, y le acariciaba con ternura el abdomen tonificado que tenía. ¿Desde cuando hace ejercicios? Bueno, eso no importaba mucho. Yui, la tenía abrazada por la cintura, y le acariciaba la espalda con amor. Habían hecho el amor con tanta dulzura y ternura, que parecía irreal. Sin embargo, ambas se amaban con todo el corazón y alma. Hirasawa tiene miedo, y eso lo percibe Nakano, pero la pregunta es: ¿por qué lo tiene?

Aquel veinticuatro de diciembre, ambas se confesaron y descubrieron que tenían sentimientos más profundos que una simple amistad, y eran correspondidos mutuamente. La niña de coletas estaba preocupada por su novia. Sabía que hay algo más que la perturba, pero que no encuentra las palabras correctas para expresar lo que siente o piensa. Raro en Yui, porque ella siempre ha sido expresiva del grupo.

Por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de que tal vez, lo que tuviese Yui sería miedo a no tenerla en la banda, puesto que ella aún sigue en la preparatoria y ya tiene otra banda formada. Pero nada está dicho, y tienen que ver, las integrantes de Wacaba Girls, si seguirían tocando juntas o no. Estaba más que segura, que se reunirían después de año nuevo para definir la dirección del grupo.

—¿Te gustó? —Azusa no necesito más palabras para entender a que se refería su novia.

—Si. Fuiste gentil, y amable conmigo, Yui —se alzó apenas para mirar los ojos achocolatados de su novia.

—Si se trata de ti, es como tratar de una hermosa flor que debe ser tratada con extrema delicadeza, Azusa.

La gatita se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Era sabido que la castaña no era tan romántica como la bajista de la banda. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, lanzaba frases de ese tipo. Nunca revelo si lo hacía porque estaba enamorada, o sólo por el hecho de decirlas. Azusa quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero tampoco quería arruinar el momento que se había creado, después de que hicieran el amor.

Nunca se imagino ver esa otra faceta de la castaña. Sería, responsable, aplicada. Cuando eran estudiantes de la preparatoria, Yui tenía problemas con ciertas materias, y era dejada. Hasta que se entero de que ella escucho aquella conversación, y que ese fue el motivo de su cambio. Pero ahora, era diferente. Yui era la persona que ella necesitaba, y ella era la persona que necesitaba la castaña. De alguna u otra manera, se complementan.

Azusa podía sentir la angustia que llevaba su novia. No sabía como sacar a relucir el tema, sin que le afecte. Las cosas no han estado tan bien, desde que se confesaron sus sentimientos. Pensó que al hacerlo, ambas encontrarían alivio, pero no fue así. Ella sufría al ver a su novia en ese estado. Jamás imagino encontrarse con una Yui tan pensativa, como ahora. ¿Será que la universidad la está cambiando?

No le importaba aquello. Siempre fue de la idea que todo ser humano debe crecer, los cambios son buenos. Se apego más al pecho de su novia, y se dejaba mimar. Por un momento, cruzó por su mente que Yui estaba actuando así porque ella, en su momento dado, actúo de manera indiferente y distante. Suspiro. Y no paso desapercibido ante la guitarrista principal de HTT. ¿Era momento para hablar seriamente de sus sentimientos? No perdía nada con intentar, ¿verdad?

—Yui, ¿qué está pasando?

—¿Hmm? No sé de que hablas, Azusa —la pequeña guitarrista sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Últimamente la estaba llamando por su nombre y no por su sobrenombre.

Azusa se levanto hasta casi quedar sentada, poso su mirada café rojizo sobre la de su novia, que miraba, distraídamente el techo sin prestarle atención. Quería llorar. Se suponía que había viajado para pasar año nuevo juntas, y compartir la dicha de que ya estaban saliendo; no vivir un tormento, creado por las inseguridades de Yui Hirasawa. ¡Por Kami-sama! A veces Yui podía parecerse a Ritsu. Sonrió con amargura. Acaricio suavemente el abdomen tonificado de su novia, y cuando esta, distraídamente quiso abrazarla, se percata que la pelinegra no esta acostada, sino sentada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Sabes bien de que estoy hablando, Yui-_senpai_ –el _senpai_, lo remarco bien.

Yui se levanto, para quedar en la misma posición que su novia. Le cogió las manos con ternura, y les acariciaba con amor. Estaba ordenando las ideas.

—Azu-nyan. Yo no estoy segura de que es lo que estoy sintiendo —la miro a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos —. Te amo, como no tienes idea. Me vuelves loca, me excitas, pero no entiendo el porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en que todo lo que esta pasando es irreal, un sueño. ¿Por qué ahora te fijas en mí? ¿No se supone que tú buscabas a alguien como tú?

Era eso. La misma inseguridad de Ritsu.

Mio se lo había dicho durante el viaje. La bajista, es mucho más observadora, aparte que conocía a la baterista desde que eran unas infantes. Yui tenía el mismo parecido que Ritsu, salvo que era más inocente, y melosa. La pelinegra se había percatado que ambas castañas tenían casi el mismo síntoma, pero que, no quería emitir un juicio antes de tiempo. Le aconsejo que tuviese paciencia para poder abordar el tema. Si su corazonada no fallaba, ambas estaban en una crisis existencial, y que necesitarían un poco de tiempo.

Suspiro.

Le cogio el rostro, y empezó acariciarlo con ternura y amor. ¿Qué fue lo que vio ella en Yui? Muchas cosas. Empezaría por: es espontánea, fresca, dulce, sabe leer los sentimientos de los demás, preocupada, alegre, excelente guitarrista, y otras cosas más. Ahora que lo veía bien, siempre estuvo enamorada de Yui, pero no quiso aceptar esos sentimientos, tal vez por represalia de su familia y amigos. Siempre fue la recta, la disciplinada. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de eso antes?

Acerco su rostro, hasta que sus labios rozarán. No había necesidad de palabras. Yui cerró los ojos, esperando por el beso que nunca llegó. Sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas en su cuello, abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que Azusa estaba llorando quedamente. La alejo para verla mejor, y su corazón se encogió al verla en ese estado. Le beso sutilmente, y trato de sonreír, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía.

—Es mi culpa, Yui. Yo te orillé a esto. Mi inseguridad, mi indiferencia provoco que pensaras que yo no quería nada, cuando era lo contrario.

—¿Me estas diciendo que tú sentías algo por mi, en la preparatoria?

—Si.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Tenía miedo de lo que pudiesen pensar los demás. Soy la recta, la disciplinada, la que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra; además, yo soy tímida y un poco vergonzosa con las demostraciones de afecto en público —para ese momento de la confesión, estaba totalmente sonrojada, la pequeña gatita.

Yui comprendió todo. Bueno, la mayoría de las cosas. ¿Cómo no se percató antes, de que su linda kouhai tenía miedo y que era vergonzosa? Todo el tiempo pensó que era porque no quería nada con ella, cuando había sido, precisamente, lo contrario.

La guitarrista principal se inclino para darle un beso suave, dulce a su novia. Azusa se dejaba llevar, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Yui profundizo el beso, y empujo sutilmente a su Kouhai, haciéndola quedarse acostada, y ella encima. Se miraron a los ojos, demostrándose cuanto amor se tenían la una y la otra, que nada era mentira.

Se volvieron a entregar.

**Habitación Yamanaka – Kotobuki**

—Sawako, quiero hacer algo. Es un deseo desde que te conozco. No ha habido un día, en que no me masturbe pensando que tú y yo estamos teniendo sexo —la expresión de la ex-profesora era de asombro. ¿Desde hace cuanto su Ojou-sama se estaba reprimiendo?

Café vs Azules.

—Sawako... —repitió la rubia — Hagamos tribadismo de tijera, por favor —era una suplica, un único deseo, en donde la heredera Kotobuki sabía que no habría otra oportunidad como esa.

—Será lo que tú digas, Ojou-sama.

Yamanaka la complació en el deseo expreso de su mujer. Si, para ella, Tsumugi Kotobuki, era su mujer. Aún no estaba nada dicho entre ambas, pero era más que evidente, que había, no sólo una cierta atracción física, sino que había sentimiento. Amor, era la palabra más exacta, y la que demostraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas. No habían hablado. Simplemente estaban en la habitación, cada quien haciendo lo suyo, cuando ocurrió lo inevitable.

_Nada en esta vida es una mera coincidencia, Sawako._

Era una frase dicha por su padre, cuando ella era adolescente. Su padre fue un hombre sabio, hasta cuando Kami-sama permitió que viviera. Cerró los ojos, puso la mente en blanco, y siguió con la acción. No iba a negar jamás, que desde el primer momento que la vio, sintió una fuerte atracción sobre la rubia. Y fue mucho mejor, cuando se hizo consejera de ellas, cuando formaron el club de música ligera, y posteriormente la banda.

Empezó a ver un lado de la señorita Kotobuki, que nadie lo había visto. Mugi no era gentil por aparentar o por ganar admiradores, no. Ella era así por su dura vida que tuvo llevar de niña, y luego de adolescente. Siempre supo que ella era lesbiana, por la forma en que miraba a las chicas, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien bajo esos ojos azules profundos. Pero Sawako también lo era, y por eso la descubrió. Aunque no lo divulgó nunca. Era algo muy íntimo.

Sus padres siempre supieron de su inclinación sexual. Nunca le recriminaron nada, y más bien la apoyaron, muy contrario a la familia de Mugi. A ellos les costo mucho aceptar a su hija con esa condición. No entendía porqué la gente no podía aceptar aquello, pues era algo normal, porque era un amor puro, sincero. Pero siempre tienen que meter a la religión en eso, y juzgan sin saber las cosas.

Porque la sociedad vive de las apariencias.

Cerró los ojos, puso su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello de su amante y la almohada, y siguió. Había cambiado la posición a misionero, porque se sentía mucho más cómoda, además, ella no es muy amante de estar en una sola posición mucho tiempo. Siempre tuvo le idea, que cuando se hace el amor, se lo expresa de diferentes maneras. Y quería demostrarle a su Ojou-sama, cuanto la ama, cuanto puede dar la vida por ella, sin importar nada más. Porque ella era lo más importante en su vida.

_El amor te hace hacer locuras. Y está bien, pero jamás, debes perder la razón._

Frase celebre de su madre.

Los extrañaba. Ellos habían sido su pilar durante su infancia y su adolescencia. Desgraciadamente, su padre falleció de un paro cardiaco, pues sufría, desde hace años de una dolencia que nunca se llego a determinar con claridad; su madre, meses después, fallecía en un accidente de tren. Cerró sus ojos café, y se movió casi con brutalidad, provocando que la tecladista, enterrara sus uñas en su espalda, y le mordiera el hombro izquierdo.

Había amor. Había temor.

Era hora de que una de las dos, hablara.

Era hora de que las dos cerraran capítulos del pasado de una vez por todas.

Ambas llegaron al clímax, con una violencia antes desconocidas por las amantes. Sawako cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de Mugi, apoyándose en los brazos procurando no aplastarla. La tecladista le acariciaba la espalda a su ex profesora con ternura. Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados porque intuían que si los abrían, regresarían a la realidad. No querían eso. No querían perder el momento tranquilo, sereno que se había formado después de hacer el amor.

La Ojou-sama abrió sus hermosos ojos azules al sentir el ligero movimiento de su amante. Encima de ella, estaba una Sawako, con los ojos cerrados, y una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Mugi le acarició el rostro con una ternura, que rayaba casi en la exageración. Unos cuantos suspiros salían de los labios de ambas. Yamanaka, sin poderlo evitar, la abrazo con amor a su Ojou-sama. La necesitaba, lo sabía, porque ella era la única que le traía paz a su alma solitaria y dolida.

—¿Sawako? —llamó la tecladista. No hubo respuesta.

¿Será que se quedó dormida?

Quien no lo haría con semejante sesión sexual, sinceramente.

Ya no importaba aquello. Ahora, lo que pasaba por la mente de ambas, era ¿Cómo vamos a vernos de ahora en adelante, después de esta sesión? Mugi seguía empeñada en seguir oculta, de mostrarse fría y que nada le afectaba; era todo lo contrario. Lo sabía. Sawako, por su parte, quería decirlo, quería que vieran a la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado. El silencio continuaba vagando por los alrededores de la habitación, envolviéndolas hasta llegar a desquiciar a sus ocupantes.

_Todo requiere de tiempo y paciencia._

Sawako se volvió a mover, sin perder el calor del cuerpo de su ex alumna. Quería ordenar sus ideas, para luego expresarlas de la mejor manera, y así su Ojou-sama no saliera corriendo. Entendía el porqué reaccionaba así. Ella, heredera del imperio Kotobuki, tenía sobre sus hombros una enorme carga: casarse y dejar más herederos. Pero todo cambio cuando confeso su orientación sexual. Y esas ilusiones, que tuvieron sus progenitores, se desvanecieron en el aire.

Quisieron con Sumire, años más tarde. Tampoco se pudo. La pequeña hermana de Mugi, también confeso ser lesbiana y estar enamorada de su compañera de banda y de preparatoria, Nao Okuda. No se podía hacer nada más. Los Kotobuki ya sabían, desde que Mugi les confesara todo, que lo mejor era seguir, y aceptar las cosas como son. Los Kotobuki, aunque guardaron una pequeña esperanza, sabían que nada sería igual que antes. Ahora, estaban en sus manos, reconciliar a la familia: padres con hijas.

Sawako sabia aquello, por eso, buscaba las palabras sencillas. La respiración fue calmándose, hasta llegar un punto, en que sólo se escuchaba susurros. Mugi la abrazó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ex profesora. La rubia no quería pensar en nada, sólo estar así, abrazada a la persona que ella ama secretamente.

—¿Mugi? —preguntó Sawako con dulzura.

—¿Hmm? —Mugi se estaba quedando dormida.

Sawako la beso con amor.

Se miraron con amor, mientras se acariciaban sus cuerpos desnudos. Tsumugi quería olvidar ese momento, porque precisamente, el temor que siempre había llevado en su corazón, había salido a flote. No quería entregarse, sabiendo que después tendría que renunciar a ese amor. Tenía que, porque estaba consciente, de formar un hogar "heterosexual" por el simple hecho de ser la heredera de los Kotobuki, y que tenía cierta responsabilidad de dejar herederos.

También quería evitar que su padre usara sus influencias para alejar a la persona que ama. Tal como ocurrió aquella vez. Sin mencionar su apellido, esa chica le saco de que familia provenía y que por eso no podía tener una relación con ella. No volvería a sufrir. No volvería…

—Lucharé por ti, Mugi. Lucharé por nuestro amor —dijo la ex profesora con determinación, creando asombro en la tecladista.

—No, Sawako. Por favor, no compliques más las cosas.

—¿Hasta cuando vas huir de tus sentimientos? ¿Hasta cuando dejarás escapar la felicidad por tus miedos?

Mugi se abrazo a Yamanaka. Ella tenía razón. No podía seguir así, tratando de complacer a sus padres, cuando lo inevitable está pasando. Era su vida, su felicidad la que esta en juego. Si tenía que renunciar, lo haría por estar a lado de la persona que más ama. Ya era hora de que empezara a pensar en ella misma y no en los demás. Les agradecía a sus padres todo lo que le han dado, pero tenía el derecho a empezar una nueva vida.

—Tal vez no sea lo mejor, o tenga los lujos que tú tienes, pero te puedo asegurar, Tsumugi Kotobuki, que mi amor por ti es puro y sincero; no estoy dispuesta a renunciar por ti, sólo porque eres de la familia más influyente de Japón.

—Sawako… —susurro Mugi entre admiración y emoción. Y es que nadie le había dicho esas palabras a ella. Nadie le había dicho, que de ser necesario, se enfrentaría a su familia, sólo por estar con ella.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—¡Si!

Y se volvieron a entregar con pasión y amor.

**31 de diciembre, 8:00 a.m.**

Los cánticos de los pajaritos, perturbaron el sueño de las personas que habitaban en la habitación. Una niña de cabellos negros, se acurrucaba hacia el cuerpo de su novia, buscando un poco de paz y silencio. ¡Era muy temprano, por Kami-sama! La chica más grande, gruño fastidiada por el ruido de los animalitos. Y es que, se supone que están de viaje, disfrutando de las fiestas y del descanso merecido, como para que el cantar de unos animales les perturben la tranquilidad del descanso.

El día anterior, habían hecho el amor hasta muy entrada de la madrugada, y ahora, ambas, estaban en un sueño, que ya no era tan profundo, como horas atrás. La castaña se levanto con un mal humor hacia el baño. Su plan era despertarse alrededor de las diez de la mañana, tomar una ducha junto a su amada, y luego salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Ella se la conocía de memoria, porque ya había viajado anteriormente con sus padres y hermana.

Salió del baño, se puso un calentador que encontró y una camiseta de los Chicago Bulls, equipo de basketball de la cual es fanática. Miro por unos momentos a su dulce Kouhai dormir. Se la veía tan tranquila, tierna. En serio que ella era la viva representación de los gatos: su forma de hacer el amor, rasguñándola, esos "miau" en forma excitante y seductores, su mirada de gata perversa y seductora y cuando duerme, parece un pequeño gatito tratando de dormitar con entera comodidad.

Sonrió.

Ahora su corazón está más tranquilo y ya no tiene que partirse la cabeza pensando en el porqué. Azusa simplemente la eligió a ella, porque la amaba. Punto. Arreglo un poco el desorden y salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Entra las dos, Nakano estaba más exhausta. De las dos, fue la que mayor orgasmo tuvo.

—¡Ah! J-Jun… ¡Dios!... Que bien… Que lo… ¡Ah!

Yui se quedó de una pieza. Eso si que fue demasiada información para ella. No estaba interesada en saber la vida sexual de su hermana y cuñada. ¿Tan temprano y ya lo están haciendo? Bueno, ella no podría decir mucho, si la última sesión sexual que tuvo con Azusa fue a las seis de la mañana. Además debía recordar, que su linda cuñada tocaba el bajo, así que debe saber como "frotar" para excitar, aún más, a su pequeña hermana.

_No estás siendo, para nada, pervertida Yui Hirasawa._

Su conciencia le recrimino, mirándola de manera desaprobatoria.

Sonrió y continúo en su camino. Quería despejar un poco la mente. Sólo esperaba, no encontrarse otra sorpresa en el camino.

Mugi también se había levantado. Hacer el amor con la persona que más ama, y encima decirle a ella que es capaz de luchar contra todos, sólo por estar a su lado, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida. Eso realmente provoco que despertara con un buen humor. Sonreía como tonta enamorada, pero no quería evitarlo, porque lo estaba. Sawako no sólo fue delicada con ella, sino que también demostró ese lado posesivo, que no sabía que lo tenía.

Salió de la habitación de manera silenciosa, para que Yamanaka pudiera seguir durmiendo con tranquilidad. Después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y en alma, se habían quedado conversando hasta bien entrada de madrugada. Ambas tenían que despejar dudas, temores y ver como sería su relación a partir de ese momento en adelante. Estaba vestida con un Babydoll azul marino, y una tanga que le hacia juego.

—¡Oh, Nao!

—¿Te gusta lo que hago, Sumire-chan?

—¡Si! Sigue… Por favor, sigue… ¡Ah!

Mugi se sorprendió al escuchar a su pequeña hermana tener sexo con su novia. No le molestaba aquello, para nada. Pero seamos realistas, a ella no le interesaba saber que tan activa era la vida sexual de Sumire con su cuñada. Y por lo visto, era una actividad bastante movida, ¡a las ocho de la mañana! Bueno, tampoco podía quejarse. Siempre supo que los mañaneros son lo mejor que puede pasar: embellece la piel, rejuvenece, y le pone la cara de tonta enamorada todo el día, que nadie se las quita. Si, después de todo, no está nada mal tener sexo en la mañana.

Para no seguir escuchando a su pequeña hermana y cuñada, decidió apresurar el paso, y seguir en dirección a la cocina. Tenía que bajar dos pisos, pero estaba acostumbrada hacerlo, así que no habría problema alguno. En el camino pensaba en muchas cosas: sus amigas, su familia, en ella, la banda, en Sawako. Todo cambia en tan poco tiempo, y tenía el ligero temor de estar yendo demasiado rápido. Pero otra parte de ella, le decía que no era así. Estaba yendo por el buen camino, con el debido tiempo.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio que no estaba sola. Yui estaba tomando una Heineken, con vista al jardín. Ella sabía que esa era la cerveza, porque su familia siempre la compraba cuando pasaban vacaciones en Alemania. Además, ella misma pedía esa cerveza cada vez que podía, porque le gustaba su sabor y su presentación. Sonrió con dulzura. Si su intuición no fallaba, Yui se encontraba más tranquila, y más madura que cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

—Tan temprano y tomando cerveza, Yui-chan —la castaña pego un pequeño brinco del susto, pero enseguida se recompuso.

—Tenía ganas de algo que resbalará por mi garganta, aliviando un poco mis pensamientos.

—¿Hablaste con Koneko-chan, verdad?

—Si. Fue liberador, pero al mismo tiempo nostálgico.

—No mires el pasado, Yui-chan. Ahora, enfócate por ver el presente y trabajar por el futuro. Azusa te eligió a ti y eso te debe bastar. Tal como me lo dijiste ese día de la noche buena: deja de tener una sonrisa falsa.

—Lo sé. ¿Y tú? ¿Hablaste con Sawako?

—No sólo hablé, Yui-chan —la castaña entendió el significo y abrazo a su amiga con sinceridad y alegría —. Fue todo tan hermoso. De ahora en adelante veremos como acomodar el tiempo de ambas para pasar juntas.

—Lo sé. A mi me paso lo mismo con Azu-nyan.

Mugi río divertida. Yui jamás dejaría de llamar a su adorable novia, con ese apodo que le puso en la época de la preparatoria. La rubia también saco una cerveza, la abrió y empezó a tomarla mientras acompañaba a su amiga y compañera de banda. Conversaron de varios temas. Incluso se llevo una sorpresa al saber que Yui conocía Berlín, tenía dos amigos viviendo ahí y que sabía hablar alemán, aunque lo último ya tenía conocimiento.

No podía olvidar que en una ocasión, cuando aún estaban en la preparatoria, Yui les comento que sus padres siempre viajaban a Alemania. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Luego recordó, cuando en cierta ocasión, la castaña se iba volando después de los ensayos, y había sido que estaba tomando cursos de alemán. Quería sorprender a Azusa, pero siempre fue un secreto entre las tres: ella, Ritsu y Yui. La baterista en cambio, estaba tomando cursos de inglés.

Pero nunca se animaron a decir nada, por temor o por vergüenza, eso no lo tuvo claro la tecladista.

Los empleados empezaron aparecer, y las cocineras se sorprendieron de ver a su patrona y a la amiga de ella, sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, tomando cerveza y conversando. La saludaron con respeto, y ambas jóvenes le devolvieron el saludo. Mugi ordeno que prepararan el mejor desayuno. Enseguida comenzaron con los preparativos. Tecladista y guitarrista apuraron sus respectivas cervezas para regresar a la habitación.

Azusa se había despertado al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de su novia. Supuso que salió a dar una vuelta por los jardines. A pesar de que hablaron, presentía que su adorable novia aún no estaba tranquila, porque todavía piensa en el porqué ella la había elegido. La gatita simplemente se enamoro de la castaña por su forma de ser, porque estando a su lado, ella podía ser libre, abrir sus alas y volar sin temor. Muy contrario cuando estaba sola.

Sonrió con ternura.

Tenía el presentimiento que Yui estaba aceptando de a poco las cosas. Pero, había algo que tenía inquieto su corazón. Cuando hablaron, pudo notar que sus ojos achocolatados estaban apagados, sin vida, y eso le partió el alma. Pudo notar también, que Yui desprendía un olor diferente. No era su perfume, porque seguía usando el mismo. Este olor era como… de cigarrillo. Si fuese así, ¿desde cuando fuma? ¿Por qué lo hace? Tendría que hablar con ella de manera seria y buscar una salida.

Se levanto de la cama, y pudo notar que la habitación estaba ordenada. De seguro fue su novia, antes de salir. Se metió a la ducha, permitiendo que el agua, no sólo la refrescara, sino que también la relajara. Al salir, fue a buscar que ropa ponerse. Para la pequeña gatita, no le era muy difícil elegir una ropa. Siempre usaba faldas o short, combinado con alguna blusa sencilla y sandalias. Río divertida al recordar que su novia no se complicaba con la ropa.

Fue hasta el escritorio a buscar su cuaderno, tenía una frase en mente, y quería anotarla. Desde hace tiempo, y por consejo de su madre, Azusa había cogido la costumbre de llevar un cuaderno a lugar que iba, para anotar frases que se le viniera a la mente. Era como una especie de diario, pero mucho más práctico y cortante. Al abrir el cajón de la derecha, se llevo una sorpresa: ahí reposaba, encima de su cuaderno, una cajetilla de cigarrillos Malboro azul.

Sus sospechas se confirmaban. Yui estaba fumando.

Se le partió el corazón de sólo imaginar a su novia, con cigarrillo en mano, mirando la luna, mientras de sus labios salía el humo por la calada que había tenido segundo antes. Tendría que hablar con ella, pero tendría que buscar una excusa o momento perfecto para topar el tema. _"No actúes sin pensar, Azusa"._ Saco el cuaderno y se puso a escribir. No sería una, sino algunas frases.

En la habitación donde se hospedan Mio y Ritsu, el agua de la ducha caía sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, provocando que entrara en un proceso de relajación. Se había despertado temprano, al sentir el cantar de los pájaros. Estuvo pensando, mientras observaba a su novia dormir sobre su pecho, como todo ha cambiado. Y que a pesar de que se conocen a la perfección, ella le ocultaba un secreto a la bajista.

Cuando empezó a sentir algo más por Akiyama, entro en un estado de confusión, de tristeza y de soledad. Tendría dieciséis años, lo recuerda muy bien. Fue en segundo año, que entro en un estado de celos total, porque Mio estaba saliendo con Nodoka, la mejor amiga de infancia de Yui, ya que ambas eran compañeras de curso. Se cegó, y sin darse cuenta, había empezado a lastimar a su bajista.

Una noche, salió a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al parque donde solía ir con Mio a pasear. Recordaba cuando eran infantes, y que en ese momento, ya no lo eran y que las cosas cambiaban. Vio a un grupo de jóvenes fumar y le llamo la atención. Siguió su camino, y al llegar a la tienda, decidió comprar una cerveza. Era su primera vez. Sin percatarse, la chica que había estado en el grupo de jóvenes en el parque, la había visto pasar por ahí, había decidido seguirla.

—Hola —saludó la joven con naturalidad.

—Hola.

—Veo que estás comprando una cerveza. Te recomiendo que tomes Heineken. Es muy buena, te gustará.

—¿Tú crees?

—Si —Ritsu vio en sus ojos sinceridad. Así que siguió su consejo —. Veo que tienes curiosidad por saber como se fuma, ¿verdad?

—No te equivocas. De hecho, acabo de pedir un Malboro azul.

—¿Sabes de cigarrillos?

—Si. Pero es mi primera vez que voy fumar uno. Tengo amigos que lo hacen, pero no ha sido hasta hoy, que me he animado hacerlo.

Y así fue, como la castaña empezó a fumar y a tomar. Siempre lo hacía a escondidas de las chicas y de su familia, hasta que un día, se llevo una sorpresa de ver a Yui en el mismo bar que ella frecuentaba, tomando y fumando. Se armo de valor, y le pregunto que la tenía así, la repuesta fue evidente: Azusa Nakano. Daba gracias que ambas eran muy amigas del dueño del bar, y que este les permitiera tomar y fumar ahí. Incluso, siempre les dejaba separado un lugar, para que nadie viera que ellas eran menores de edad, y pudieran estar tranquilas.

El chico era nada más y nada menos que un gran amigo de Yui. Se habían conocido en Alemania, cuando la familia Hirasawa viajó por las vacaciones de verano. Se notaba que se llevaban muy bien, e incluso, se llevo muy bien con Ritsu. Entre los tres, creaban maravillosos momentos. Cuando él tuvo que volver a Alemania, las chicas le prometieron irlo a visitar el día que viajaran para allá. Acepto gustoso.

La baterista cerró los ojos de forma casi violenta, y se apoyo en la pared de la ducha. No quería recordar. Sólo quería seguir con su vida, y aceptar que ahora, Mio estaba con ella. Pero algo le impedía y no sabía que era.

Su pasado.

Mio se levantó con cierta intranquilidad. Desde hace tiempo, notaba que Ritsu ocultaba cosas. No entendía bien, porque ella no le era sincera en todos los aspectos. La bajista quería hablar para tratar de encontrar la solución si existía algún problema, despejar dudas, por si las tenía. Pero Tainaka se empeñaba a encerrarse a sí misma. Siempre fue así desde niña. Sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia.

Se levanto de la cama, se puso su ropa interior y una camisa de Ritsu. Le quedaba un poco grande, ya que la castaña había crecido, y ahora le pasaba en estatura. Pero a la altura de sus pechos, le apretaba un poco. No le dio importancia. Escucho como el agua seguía cayendo, así que decidió sacar su cuaderno para escribir lo que tenía en mente. Una ocasión, Azusa le confesó que ella siempre llevaba un cuaderno para anotar frases que tenía en mente.

No le había sorprendido para nada.

La camisa tiene el olor de Ritsu impregnado. Ese olor del perfume semi-dulce, favorito de ella, mezclado con el olor a tabaco. Cabe decir, que aunque le gustaba ese olor, no le era muy agradable. De sólo pensar que su baterista esta refugiada en el cigarrillo para "aliviar estrés", no hace más, que ponerla preocupada. Ella no quería que su novia fumara. A pesar de que su padre y amigos lo hicieran, a ella jamás le llamo la atención, ni estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Estaba arreglando el dormitorio. Al mover la ropa de Ritsu, escucho que un objeto había caído. Y lo vio. Una cajetilla de Malboro Azul, por la mitad. ¿Tan estresada esta su novia? No. Mio no creía que fuese estrés. Su baterista estaba ansiosa, pero ¿por qué? No entendía que le pasaba a Ritsu. Pensó, que aceptando los sentimientos que se tenían, ella estaría feliz, pero fue lo contrario.

Tenía que seguir su propio consejo.

Termino de arreglar, y se dirigió al ropero a escoger la ropa que usaría ese día. El cuaderno quedó cerrado, encima del escritorio, haciendo compañía a la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Trataba de no pensar, porque cada vez que lo hacía, se ponía tensa y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y empañar sus hermosos ojos grises. No quería seguir con el hilo de los pensamientos, porque terminaría por derrumbarse delante de su castaña, y esa no era la idea.

—¿Mio?

—¿Hmm? —Mio estaba absorta mirando un punto X dentro del ropero.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ritsu con cautela, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su novia.

—Si, amor. Estoy bien.

Cuando Mio se giro para dejar sobre la cama la ropa que había escogido, el corazón se le paro. Ritsu se la veía preciosa con la ropa que tenía puesta: unos vaqueros desteñidos ajustados a sus piernas, unas botas negras pequeñas, camisa gris con los dos primeros botones abiertos, y las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, corbata sin anudar azul marino. Su flequillo caía rebeldemente sobre su frente, tapando apenas sus ojos dorados. Aquellos que la cautivaron cuando era apenas una niña.

Otra cosa noto la bajista. Los ojos de la baterista estaban apagados, no había brillo. Mio se acerco a su novia, cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella y la beso con ternura y amor. Quería demostrarle cuanto le ama, que siempre estará a su lado, que deje de pensar en cosas que no le hacen bien, que se haga de la idea que formará una familia, con ella. Ritsu rompió el beso con dulzura, para luego abrazar a su novia. Quería quedarse ahí, refugiada en el calor del cuerpo que desprendía su novia morena.

—¿Por qué empezaste a fumar, Ritsu?

La baterista se sorprendió ante esa pregunta tan directa de Mio, pero sabía que no podía seguir ocultándole nada, porque su adorable novia, es muy perspicaz e inteligente.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama, provocando que su novia también lo hiciera. Apoyo sus brazos en sus muslos, agacho la cabeza, y empezó a ordenar las ideas. No se imaginó que Mio fuese directa en preguntarle la razón de la cual ella empezó a fumar y a tomar. Una parte de ella le decía que hablara con toda la sinceridad del mundo, la otra, que no dijera nada. Pero tenía una voz en su cabeza que le decía que se abriera, que no estaba sola.

Y fue cuando empezó a contar con detalles su vida, hace dos años atrás.

Sus padres estaban en un proceso de divorcio. Se habían separado, pero en los eventos escolares, o cuando la banda tocaba, ellos estaban presentes, apoyándola. Se trataban con cordialidad, pero ya no se buscaban como amantes. Luego, Ritsu se empezó a darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, y entró en un estado de ansiedad único. No quería perder a su amiga, ni destruir su amistad de años, pero tampoco quería ocultar ese sentimiento.

Fue cuando se compro su primera cajetilla de cigarrillos y empezó a fumar. Sus amigos se quedaron impresionados al ver con que facilidad ella fumaba. Inhalaba y exhalaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Si no la conocieran, hubiesen pensado que ella ya era toda una experta en el arte de fumar, y que lo hacia de años.

Nadie se imaginaba que Ritsu había caído en una espiral de ansiedad que la estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Nunca supo si sus padres y hermano se enteraron de lo que ella hacia, o no. Siempre cargaría esa duda, hasta el día que se arme de valor y hable con ellos. Cada día que pasaba, le costaba estar cerca de Mio. Tenía unas ganas enormes de besarla, abrazarla, decirle todo lo que sentía, pero sabía que no podía.

Sus padres cada vez más se distanciaban, y ella no quería estar viviendo con uno, y los fines de semana visitar al otro. No, después de que creció apegada a ellos, a pesar de los constantes viajes que tenían por su trabajo. Ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad, y a estar al cuidado de su hermano. Pero sabía cuando ellos regresaban y estaban todos juntos.

El corazón de Mio se encogió al escuchar el relato de su novia. Con ternura, le removió el flequillo, para acariciar la cicatriz que tenía. A la castaña le gustaba que Mio le hiciera eso. Ella siempre defendiéndola, protegiéndola, cuidándola. Nunca la dejaba la sola, a pesar de que le hacía esas bromas pesadas, o usaba su sarcasmo para escudarse, la quería y se entregaba a ella. Ritsu había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por la acaricia.

Una noche, cuando creía que podría estar tranquila, escucho sin querer a sus padres. Lo que dijo la señora Tainaka, la dejó pensando.

—_Cuando me enamoré de ti, no vi al hombre perfecto, vi al ser humano: con defectos y virtudes. Katsuo, ¿qué nos pasó? Te sigo amando como el primer día._

—_¿He sido un buen esposo, Ayame? ¿He sido un buen padre?_

_Era eso. Su esposo se atormentaba que no haya sido el hombre ideal para ella, o el padre ejemplar para sus hijos._

—_Tú eres un hombre maravilloso, Katsuo. Los chicos te adoran, y gustan de estar a tu lado. Y conmigo, bueno, has sido un hombre bueno, y entregado, no sólo en el plano sexual, sino también en el hogar —la señora Tainaka sonrió con dulzura —. Ahora entiendo a quien le salió Ritsu. A pesar de que son totalmente extrovertidos, se cuestionan por la más mínima cosa. Katsuo, somos una pareja, y juntos debemos superar los obstáculos. Juntos, tenemos que salir adelante._

Mio entendió porqué su novia actuaba así. No le culpaba de nada, porque no la tenía. Simplemente tiene miedo a que todo lo que este viviendo sea simplemente una ilusión. Ahora, estaba en ella, demostrarle que no lo era, y que era momento para emprender una vida juntas, como siempre lo habían imaginado.

Akiyama sonrió tiernamente. Ritsu abrió sus ojos dorados, que tanto la cautivaban, para observarla detenidamente. La baterista se sentía más tranquila, había liberado todo lo que guardaba en su alma. Coloco su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su novia, mientras se dejaba acariciar por ella. El silencio las rodeaba, y nunca le había parecido tan relajante como en ese momento. La baterista se levanto, se notaba que estaba más tranquila y sobre todo, relajada. Su novia era buena con ella, que sólo la escucho y no la recrimino ni le dejo. Muy al contrario, la abrazó y dejó que desahogara todo.

—Te espero abajo, cariño.

—Está bien. Me ducho, y enseguida bajo. Por favor, amor, no fumes ¿si? Me duele verte así.

—Trataré de no hacerlo —le dio un suave beso y salió de la habitación.

**Centro comercial, Berlín, 12:00 p.m.**

Las chicas habían salido a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad. Reían, intercambiaban ideas, e incluso se sorprendieron de ver con que facilidad, tanto Yui como Ui, hablaban el idioma. Aunque no era de sorprenderse, si sus padres viajaban a cada rato para Alemania. En un momento dado, Ritsu y Yui se dirigieron al local de tatuajes de su amigo. No sólo iban a visitarlo, sino que también, se harían uno.

Un deseo desde hace años.

Mio y Azusa suspiraron. Sabían a que iban, pero no las iban a detener. Después de todo, no era nada malo hacerse un tatuaje. Lo que si las tenía un poco inquietas, era el tipo de diseño del mismo, porque conociendo las extravagancias de las castañas, no les sorprendería que aparezcan con un tatuaje que les cubra casi toda la espalda. Se miraron en complicidad y sonrieron. Ellas eran importantes en su vida.

**Mansión Kotobuki, Berlín – Alemania, 12:30 p.m.**

Ya habían arribado los padres de las chicas a la mansión en Berlín. Obviamente, sus equipajes fueron trasladados a la mansión vecina, que era otra propiedad de los Kotobuki, pero sus hijas no lo sabían. Izumi Kotobuki daba instrucciones al personal de la mansión, mientras que el resto de invitados, buscaban formas de relajarse, hasta que sus hijas llegaran. Los varones se habían quedado en la sala conversando, mientras que las mujeres estaban en el jardín.

Manami estaba observando el árbol Sakura, mientras que su mente se perdía en recuerdos. A veces se cuestionaba si habían sido unos buenos padres. No podía negar que su única hija, jamás ha dado algún tipo de problema. Ni dentro ni fuera del hogar. En todas partes era la misma. Lo que provocaba que se le encogiera el corazón, era el hecho de que nunca pasaban juntos, como familia, en las fechas importantes. Mio ya había crecido, ya estaba en la universidad, y, porque no decirlo, ya buscaba la independencia absoluta.

—No te atormentes, Manami —dijo Ayame, despertando de los pensamientos a su amiga —. Mientras Mio sea feliz, ustedes deben ser felices.

—Sólo me apené por no haber pasado más tiempo con Mio. De no haber disfrutado de sus buenos momentos, en las fechas especiales.

—Podría decirse lo mismo de nosotros, Manami. Pero lo importante, es que hoy lo vamos hacer. Y más aún que nuestras hijas están saliendo.

Manami asintió con la cabeza. Enseguida poso sus ojos en el árbol y su mente viajo al mundo de los recuerdos. En especial, en las etapas que su única hija a vivido.

El tiempo pasa.

No hay perdón.

Los demás, simplemente disfrutaban de estar en casa, conversando de mil y un temas. Por primera vez, ningún miembro estaba hablando de negocios.

Daichi Kotobuki sintió, por primera vez, una paz dentro de su ser. Sólo esperaba que su hija mayor, le perdonara por todos los pecados que ha cometido. No podía irse del mundo terrenal, sino tenía el perdón de aquella niña, que siempre ha sido su princesa.

—Ella te perdonará, Daichi —la voz de Kenta Akiyama, lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo. ¿Qué tal si no lo hace? ¿Qué tal si se aleja de mí, definitivamente? No me lo perdonaría nunca.

—No todos estamos preparados para recibir una noticia como esa, pero debemos aceptar y apoyar. La vida es una, Daichi. Y sólo tienes una oportunidad.

El señor Kotobuki entendía aquellas palabras. Akiyama tenía razón. Sólo hay una vida, y sólo hay una oportunidad para pedir perdón, de corazón. Ahora entendía lo que significaba **crecer**. Es parte de la naturaleza. En algún momento, uno se vuelve maduro. Ve la vida desde otra perspectiva, y acepta las cosas como son. Ya no hay cuestiones. Simplemente es vivir.

**Centro comercial, Berlín - Alemania, 15:30**

Ritsu miró la hora en su reloj muñequera Rolex, regalo de su novia, y se percató que ya eran las tres y media de la tarde. Sabía que tenían que volver a la mansión, cambiarse de ropa, cenar y luego salir para la Puerta de Brandenburgo a esperar el recibimiento del año nuevo. Trataba de no pensar mucho en el pasado, ni del porqué estaba junto a Mio, o porque la acepto. Sólo quería vivir, y disfrutar del momento.

—¿Todo bien, Ricchan? —la voz de Yui, la trajo a la realidad.

—Si. Eso supongo.

Ambas castañas se quedaron conversando, mientras esperaban por el resto. Sabían que el tiempo cambiaba a las personas, pero nunca se imaginaron cuanto. Ya no iban a pensar más en el pasado. Tanto Mio como Azusa, las habían aceptado, disfrutaban de estar a su lado, y lo único que tenían que hacer, era ver el camino hacia el futuro. La baterista le ofreció un cigarrillo a su amiga y compañera de banda. Mientras fumaban, sus pensamientos iban tomando forma.

Querían tocar una canción.

Tal vez sería para otra ocasión. Ya tenían más de un mes que no habían ensayado nada, y aunque quisieran, fueron es a disfrutar y descansar. Pasear por aquellos lugares históricos y emblemáticos. Conocer un poco más de la cultura alemana. Baterista y guitarrista estaban tan concentradas conversando, que no se percataron que detrás estaban sus respectivas parejas. Casi con sutileza, Mio le quito el cigarrillo a Ritsu, lo mismo que Azusa con Yui.

—Prometiste no hacerlo, Ritsu.

—Lo siento, Mio. No pude evitar encender uno. Necesitaba…

¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Relajarse? ¿Olvidar su pasado? ¿Sus temores?

No lo tenía muy en claro. Sólo quería fumar un cigarrillo, y dejar que sus pensamientos viajaran, junto al humo que exhalaba. Yui camino hasta la tienda de comida más cercana. Estaba muriendo de sed, y quería tomar cualquier líquido que resbalara por su seca garganta. Compró cuatro bebidas, y las llevo a donde estaban las demás.

—Yui, necesito hablar contigo —Azusa miro a Ritsu y a Mio, pidiéndoles permiso y se llevo a su novia un poco más lejos de donde estaban.

La guitarrista principal no objeto ni protesto. Sabía que Azusa le diría algo relacionado con el cigarrillo, y ya iba siendo hora de contarle la verdad. Estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Hirasawa se animó a contarle todo lo que llevaba en su alma. La pequeña sólo se limitó a escucharla.

Si había algo que odiara Yui, es la soledad. Cuando sus padres si iban de viaje, y quedaba a solas con Ui, no le molestaba en pasar junto a ella. Pero no podía ser egoísta con su imouto, y cuando tenía que quedarse en casa de alguna compañera de estudios, la dejaba irse. Ya después entro en relación con Jun, y no podía negar que ella era feliz. Luego se enamoró de Azusa, y lucho contra viento y marea para no hacer crecer ese sentimiento, pero fue tarde.

Nakano conocía el resto de la historia.

Comprendía que el cigarrillo que fumaba Yui, era, por decirlo de alguna manera, su acompañante. La kouhai le miro con ternura y comprensión. Quería demostrarle muchas cosas, pero estaban en un lugar público y no se vería bien. Apenas llegaran a casa, lo haría. Era una promesa hecha en silencio.

Al cabo de diez minutos, aparecieron el resto. Regresarían a casa, descansaría un rato, luego se arreglarían, cenarían y partirían hacia la Puerta de Brandenburgo para recibir el año nuevo. En parte, estaban emocionadas. Por un lado, disfrutar de las fiestas de año nuevo juntas, era novedoso y divertido. Por otra, había cierto grado de nostalgia. Extrañaban a sus padres. No lo pensaron más, y decidieron emprender marcha hacia la mansión.

**Mansión Kotobuki, Berlín - Alemania, 16:00**

La puerta principal se abría, dando paso a las chicas que se hospedaban ahí. Estaban cansadas por el paseo que dieron en la ciudad. Al entrar notaron que había movimiento. Más de lo usual y que no sólo estaban la servidumbre. Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a sus padres ahí, conversando muy amenamente. Mugi se tensó, y eso lo percibió Sawako. Le cogió la mano y se la apretó muy fuerte, dándole ánimos.

—Bienvenidas.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó con timidez Sumire. Era la primera vez que llamaba así a la señora Kotobuki.

—Sorpresa —sonrió con ternura, Izumi.

Detrás de los Kotobuki, fueron apareciendo de a poco los Hirasawa, los Akiyama, los Tainaka y los Nakano. Todos sonreían con amor. No se sorprendía para nada, ver la expresión de las niñas. Daichi quería decir tantas cosas, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sólo se limitó a observar a sus dos hijas. Que tan parecidas eran físicamente, más no así en carácter. Mugi es más fuerte y decidida; Sumire, tímida y alegre.

—Creo que…

—¿Qué haces aquí, papá? —por primera vez en años, Mugi le decía "papá" a su progenitor. Tenía recelo y dudas.

—Quise pasar contigo en esta fecha, Mugi.

Sin poder resistir más sus emociones, sin importar que todos los miraran, Daichi se acerco hacia su hija mayor a paso decidido, para luego atraerla hacía su cuerpo y abrazarla con cariño. Sin poder evitar exteriorizar sus emociones, padre e hija rompieron en llanto. Luego se unió Sumire, apoyada por Nao. Finalmente, se unió, en ese abrazo de reconciliación, Izumi.

La familia Kotobuki se reconciliaba después de tantos años.

**Mansión Kotobuki, Berlín - Alemania, 22:00**

Había dos grandes mesas, una frente a la otra. La que miraba hacia el jardín, se sentarían las niñas, y la que estaba frente a ella, los padres. Mio, Azusa, Ui, Mugi, y Sumire, ya estaban abajo, arregladas y esperando por sus respectivas parejas. Tsumugi aún estaba sensible por el recibimiento de su padre y de su madre. Y por fin, podría decirse, que estaba aliviada, y sentía una paz dentro de su ser.

Media hora antes, había llegado Satoshi junto a su novia. Habían salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, y recorrieron casi la mayoría de lugares que querían conocer. Por suerte de él, su novia sabía hablar alemán, ya que era descendiente de padre alemán. Al igual que su hermana mayor, Satoshi se hizo un tatuaje en la espalda. Tenía permiso de sus padres, y de su novia. Aunque la negociación fue: si se hacia un tatuaje en toda la espalda, no se haría otro. Si se hacía un mediano, podría hacerse otro de igual o menor tamaño. Él opto por el primero.

—No pensé que Satoshi-kun tenía novia. Hasta lo último que sabía, era que también le gustaba Mio-chan —comentó Mugi a Azusa y a Sumire.

—En realidad no. Sólo lo hice por ver que reacción tendría mi hermana mayor —respondió el menor de los Tainaka con una sonrisa —. Yo ya sabía que era imposible que Mio-san me viera como algo, y lo acepte. Yo salgo con mi novia desde hace tiempo. Podría decirse que desde hace como seis meses.

—¿Y cómo es que recién nos venimos a enterar? —preguntó Katsuo Tainaka en tono juguetón. Él ya sabía la respuesta.

Satoshi, cuando le dijo a Ritsu en la reunión, días posteriores a nochebuena, que había perdido ante el "amor" de Mio, lo hizo con el afán de ver la reacción de ella. Ambos siempre se caracterizaron por no ser muy demostrativos emocionalmente, en especial su hermana mayor. Pero ese día, sus ojos dorados brillaron con tal intensidad, que supo inmediatamente que ella no estaba jugando ni estaba haciendo sus clásicas bromas.

Ambos habían sufrido cuando sus padres tuvieron la crisis de pareja, años atrás. Pero ahora todo eso estaba superado, y lo único que tenían que hacer, es seguir hacia adelante y cerrar muchas puertas que ya no son necesarias tenerlas abiertas. Todo cambia. Y mucho de ellos tenían miedo a ese cambio. Pero al menos, todos se alegraban de que Satoshi era feliz junto a su novia, así como Ritsu lo era junto a Mio. Los hermanos Tainaka encontraron el amor, de la manera menos pensada.

—Así que Ricchan, te hiciste un tatuaje —comentó Manami Akiyama cuando vio aparecer a su nuera — ¿Por qué no nos los muestras?

—No creo que eso sea buena idea, señora Akiyama —Ritsu estaba sonrojada.

—¿Lo harías si yo enseño el mío? ¿Qué dices Nee-chan? —preguntó su hermano menor con una sonrisa traviesa.

La baterista suspiro. No quería enseñar el tatuaje, porque significaba mucho para ella, y porque además, era algo personal. Sólo ella lo entendía. Incluso Mio no se lo había visto. Había cuidado muy bien de que nadie lo viera, pero estaba conciente de que cuando haga de nuevo el amor con su novia, ella se lo iba a ver. Pero no quería adelantarse a los hechos, quería disfrutar de la noche, de las fiestas y de la reunión familiar.

—¡Vaya, Satoshi-kun! —ante la exclamación de su madre, Ritsu regreso a la realidad y vio el tatuaje de su hermano menor.

No era de sorprenderse. Satoshi al igual que Ritsu, buscaban maneras de expresar lo que sentían. El tatuaje que tenía él, cubría toda la espalda. Sonrió con cariño, pues sabía cuanto le gustaba los dragones y la época medieval.

—¿Tú, Ricchan? ¿No nos lo vas a enseñar?

—¿Eh? No creo que sea buena idea, mamá.

—¿Por qué?

Ritsu estaba un poco incomoda. Demostrar el arte del tatuaje, en donde representa mucho para ella, los sentimientos que tiene hacia la bajista, es como gritar a los cuatros vientos, sin temor alguno, cuanto la ama. Y ella no estaba lista para ese paso. Sintió que alguien entrelazaba los dedos con ternura. Era su novia que la miraba con una sonrisa tierna, y una mirada llena de amor. Suspiro. Pero antes de enseñar el tatuaje, Yui se adelanto, y lo hizo. Todos se impresionaron.

Un árbol Sakura, con sus pétalos cayendo, y en la base, estaba Gitah semi-inclinada hacia Muttan, y esta abría sus alas cubriendo ambos instrumentos. En la parte de abajo del dibujo, estaba escrito la siguiente frase: Tenshi ni Fureta (1).

Azusa estaba impresionada. ¿Tanto significaba ella para Yui? Sólo camino hasta su novia, le cogio el rostro con amor, y le dio un sutil beso. Yui la abrazo. Era la primera vez que sus padres veían el otro lado de su hija mayor. Uno serio, pero al mismo, lleno de inseguridades. Pero estaban seguros, que con el amor de Azusa, el de sus amigas y el de ellos, como familia, la guitarrista principal saldría adelante.

Ahora el turno era de Ritsu. Yui le había dado ese empujón. Pidió a Kami-sama que la protegiera. Se alzo apenas la camisa, y ahí estaba, el tatuaje que demostraba todo lo que sentía por Mio Akiyama. Su ángel.

Un árbol Sakura, con sus pétalos cayendo. Arrimada al tronco estaba Mio, con sus alas blancas abiertas, y sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho. Abajo estaba escrito una frase: Watashi no Tenshi (2) .

Mio estaba en Shock.

Se acerco a su novia hiperactiva, y la miro a los ojos. Quería decir algo, pero no salía nada de sus labios. La familia Tainaka era la más impresionada que el resto. ¿Tanto le afecto a Ritsu el problema de sus padres? Parece que si. Lo único que pudo hace la bajista, fue abrazar a la baterista. Ahora comprendía, aún más, las cosas. A veces la castaña hiperactiva puede ser tan vulnerable, sensible.

Yui y Ritsu se llevaban tan bien, que incluso, sus tatuajes tienen semejanza. Y es porqué ambas, tienen el sentimiento parecido, incluida la inseguridad. Ambas eran muy buenas amigas, compartían muchas cosas. Pero cuando era de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, les costaba mucho trabajo. Al menos, la guitarrista principal podía hacerlo a través de sus letras que ella misma escribía y componía.

Ahora entendían, que aquella canción que les había dicho, cuando fue la cena en la casa de los Tainaka y posteriormente, en casa de los Nakano, no existía. Todo había sido planificado por Ritsu y Yui, para estar a solas un momento con su novia. Ellas tenían miedo de exponer su relación ante su familia y la de su amiga y novia.

Una sirvienta apareció para indicar que la comida estaba lista y que se procedía a servir. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y las chicas se sentaron en la mesa. Los padres de las chicas, ya lo habían hecho.

**Puerta de Brandenburgo, Berlín – Alemania, 23:55 **

La música sonaba a todo volumen. La gente reía, conversaban y el ambiente que había, hacia que uno se sintiese con esperanza hacia el futuro, una la cual, muchos pensaron que estaba perdida. La multitud esperaba paciente por el conteo regresivo para la media noche. Las chicas estaban ahí, con sus respectivas parejas y sus familias. El señor Akiyama fumaba tranquilamente junto a su nuera, mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras. Mio, su madre y sus suegros, sólo miraban. Al igual que el resto.

Los Tainaka ya sabían acerca de la adicción al tabaco de su hija mayor, y le habían pedido a Mio, que por favor le ayudase a que fumara menos. Sabían que iba a ser un poco complicado, más no era una misión imposible. Ritsu siempre cedía ante los pedidos de su novia. La baterista busco con la mirada a la bajista, y cuando la encontró, fue hasta donde ella. Estaba feliz por dos cosas: uno, había podido liberar toda la angustia que llevaba por dentro. Dos, su amiga, Mugi, ya había encontrado a esa persona especial.

10

La cuenta regresiva empezaba. Todos estaban atentos. Se podía sentir el ambiente relajado, y lleno de vida.

9

Ritsu le abrazo por la espalda a su novia, y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo.

8

Todos estaban, de alguna manera u otra, cerca de sus parejas, o abrazados.

7

El año que vendría sería diferente. No sólo lo académico, sino en lo personal, y en el amor. Sería el nuevo comienzo de algo grande.

6

Era ese momento de dejar atrás todo lo vivido. Lo bueno y lo malo. Era momento de empezar hacer las cosas como se deben.

5

Son lecciones que aprendieron a lo largo del año. Lecciones que nacieron de decisiones tomadas, correctas o no.

4

Ritsu la abrazaba más hacia ella. La necesitaba en todo sentido. Fue por Mio, que empezó asentar cabeza y fue por ella, que hizo todo lo que hizo. Porque la amaba.

3

Los corazones palpitaban velozmente. Una sensación de alegría invadía sus pechos.

2

Todavía hay esperanza. Todavía se puede confiar en la humanidad. Nada esta perdido.

1

"Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu" (3) Exclamo quedamente, en el oído de su novia. Mio se volteo para darle un beso suave y lleno de amor, mientras que los fuegos pirotécnicos se reventaban en el oscuro cielo.

Sí. Era el nuevo comienzo de algo maravilloso.

**The End**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Lo siento!

Sé que debí haberlo publicado hace tiempo, pero la verdad es que no tuve tiempo. Cosas de la casa, mi búsqueda de la independencia (si, quiero ser independiente de mi familia), trabajos por ahí, y otras diligencias, me quitaron el tiempo para terminar y corregir el último capitulo de este fic. En fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, como yo cuando lo escribí. Me entró nostalgia cuando lo acabe, pero las historias son así, tienen que acabar.

Hay un pequeño epilogo, y será publicado la próxima semana.

Y en otras noticias, me voy a dar un descanso por un mes, pero no significa que me vaya a perder, no. Estoy preparando la nueva historia que será publicada por este medio. Así que los invito a que se estén atentos, porque será publicada en la primera semana de junio.

Aquí les pongo los significados de las frases en japonés. Cualquier error, échenle la culpa al traductor de Google.

1 Tenshi ni Fureta: Tocada por un ángel.

2 Watashi no Tenshi: Mi ángel

3 Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu: Feliz año nuevo

Sin más que añadir,

Nos vemos.

PD: Dejen un **Review**, me harían feliz. De hecho, seré una escritora feliz, si me dicen unas cuantas palabras en sus reviews :)


	4. Epílogo

******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

**Tokyo – Japón, 14 de Febrero, 19:30 **

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa.

Justo ese día se le iba a declarar a su novia. Le iba a pedir la mano para que sea su esposa.

Ya tenían más de cuatro años de relación, y no podía quejarse. Mio ha sido una novia buena y paciente para con ella. Incluso disminuyo su dosis de tabaco. Ahora fumaba los fines de semana, y apenas llegaba al quinto cigarrillo de una cajetilla. Su bajista le había ayudado a superar de a poco sus problemas. Es más, le ayudo que la viera un psicólogo. No que estuviese loca, sino más bien, alguien profesional la escuchara y la supiera orientar.

Ya les faltaba poco para graduarse, y eso la tenía contenta. No se podía quejar del trabajo. Hace dos años que consiguió trabajo en una oficina de revista musical dirigida para jóvenes. Ritsu es la asistente del jefe de editores de la revista, y gracias a ella, y su buen trabajo, incluido conocimientos musicales, aumento el número de ventas. Abarcaba gran parte del mercado juvenil, gracias a los diferentes estilos que se exponían en la revista. Podía ir desde el pop hasta el metal, pasando por una gran variedad de géneros musicales.

Recuerda con cariño como su jefe, en agradecimiento, mando a publicar en la revista acerca de la banda Houkago Tea Time, sus integrantes y lo que esperaba cada una de ellas para el futuro. Y hablando de la banda, a las chicas les iba muy bien dando conciertos en bares, restaurantes, entre otros. Ya estaban ultimando detalles para el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum. Tuvo que ir, muy en contra de su voluntad y con un poco de chantaje de Mugi –le dijo que si iba al estudio fotográfico, le haría varios dulces favoritos de ella-, a la sesión de fotos de la banda.

La banda adquiría más seguidores. Y Mio seguía tocando como toda una princesa y aún conservaba la voz dulce y angelical, como en la preparatoria. Se sentó en el filo de la cama, con la cajita en donde reposaba el anillo de compromiso. Los nervios la comían por donde se la mire. Aún no entendía como es que Yui se le declaro a Azusa, hace dos años, como si hubiese pedido una invitación para ir al cine.

Ambas guitarristas tenían planes de boda para después de la graduación de Yui.

Mugi y Sawako vivían en el Penthouse que le regaló el señor Kotobuki, por el cumpleaños de la rubia. Aún no se habían comprometido, pero estaba segura, de que en algún momento lo harían. Sawako está my enamorada de la tecladista de la banda, y hacia su mejor esfuerzo por hacerla feliz.

—¿Estás bien, hija?

—¿Mamá? —pregunto la castaña hiperactiva, cuando sintió a su madre sentada a su lado —¿Cómo entraste?

Ayame sonrió con ternura. Su hija había olvidado que ella cargaba una copia de la llave del departamento, al igual que Manami, madre de Mio. Más que todo era por precaución. Al ver que su hija aún no llegaba al punto de encuentro, decidió pasar por el departamento. Intuyó que estaría preguntándose lo mismo que su esposo. En algún momento, creyó que su hijo menor saldría como él, pero fue lo contrario. Suspiro con cariño. Ver a Ritsu, es como ver a su esposo: el mismo carácter.

—¿Recuerdas que nos diste una copia de la llave del departamento?

—Cierto. Lo había olvidado. Pero igual, mamá, ¿cómo supiste que aún seguía aquí?

—Intuición, cariño. Vamos, dile a mamá lo que estás pensando

La baterista volvió a mirar la cajita con el anillo adentro.

—¿Por qué todos están tan seguros que Mio va aceptar ser mi prometida, mamá?

—Porque hay un amor verdadero, Ritsu. Se ve a leguas que ella está muy enamorada de ti, así como tú de ella.

—No lo sé, mamá. ¿Qué vio Mio en mí?

—Lo mismo que yo vi en tu padre. Y lo acepte.

Ante esas palabras, la mayor de los hermanos Tainaka se quedó pensando. ¿Será cierto? Bueno, al pasar los años, Mio siempre ha estado pendiente de ella, de cómo va evolucionando acerca de su rehabilitación con el tabaco, siempre la escucha, y cuando hacen el amor, se muestra tal cual es. Deja de ser la tímida y asustadiza bajista, para convertirse en toda una mujer de seducción. Incluso, su espalda ha sufrido uno que otro arañazo de parte de su novia, por el éxtasis que le ha provocado.

Ahora estaba ahí, a punto de salir de su departamento para ir al restaurante de Mugi, para una cena con Mio. Aún recordaba que Yui le comento acerca de declárasele a Azusa un catorce de febrero, pero que mejor lo haría en otra fecha, ya que ese día, intuía, sería especial para ella y la bajista. Hirasawa sabía cuan importante era esa fecha para la ojigris. Siempre había soñado con que ese día, tan especial, el amor de su vida se le arrodillaría y le pediría la mano.

Y así fue. Yui se le declaro a la gatita un primero de abril, ya que ese día, los árboles Sakura empezaban a florecer. Y a la guitarrista le gustaba mucho ese árbol. De eso, hace dos años atrás. Nadie lo hubiese imaginado. Sonrió con melancolía. Sentía que no estaba aún a la altura de la bajista. Sentía que aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. Pero otra parte le decía que se arriesgue, que ella si lo estaba y la haría feliz.

—Si sigues pensando, tal vez preocupes a Mio-chan, cariño.

—Tengo miedo, mamá.

—Lo sé. Pero si no arriesgas, no sabrás el resultado. Verás que todo saldrá bien —Ayame miro a su alrededor y notó que su hija había estado fumando —¿Cuántas?

—¿Cuántas, qué cosa mamá?

—¿Cuántas cajetillas has fumado?

—Tres, mamá. Los nervios me consumen.

Ayame comprendía a su hija. Se levantó provocando que su hija también lo hiciera. Le ayudo arreglar la habitación, y antes de irse definitivamente del hogar de su hija, se giro para mirarle a los ojos, aquellos dorados que tanto problema le había traído a ella y a Mio. Le acaricio el rostro con cariño, y sonrió con tristeza. A ella no le gustaba ver a su hija fumando, le partía el alma. Pero Mio, con su paciencia, le estaba ayudando a que dejara de a poco aquel vicio. Y se lo agradecía de corazón.

—Siempre te apoyaremos, cariño. Ahora, termina de arreglarte, y sal a ver a Mio. De seguro ya ha de estar esperándote. No la preocupes más, ¿si?

—Gracias, mamá. Lo haré.

Ritsu vio partir a su madre. Cerró la puerta y siguió el consejo de su madre. Termino de anudarse la corbata, se arremango las mangas hasta los codos, se acomodó su flequillo rebelde, y se puso su perfume favorito. Guardó la cajita donde estaba el anillo, en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cogió las llaves del departamento, su móvil y salió en dirección al restaurante de su amiga tecladista. En esos momentos, le agradecía al señor Kotobuki por tan hermoso regalo que le dio a su hija mayor.

Siete meses después de haber pasado las festividades de fin de año, Daichi le dio un pequeño regalo a su hija por su cumpleaños: una cadena de cafeterías y restaurantes para que estuviera bajo el mando de ella. Desde en ese entonces, la cadena ha ido en viento en popa. Son las más concurridas de Japón y los dulces con el té, son los más pedidos por los clientes. Al año siguiente, Mugi recibía otro regalo: el Penthouse. Y es el lugar donde lo ocupa junto a su amada novia. Para que negar, tiene el toque de Sawako, y un poco de la rubia. Es un lugar bonito, y confortable.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en todo lo vivido durante esos cuatro años. Nada cambiaría. Si bien es cierto, al principio le costo trabajo dejar el cigarrillo, luego se fue acostumbrando ya fumar uno diario, a veces ni uno y por último, termino fumando los fines de semana. Procuraba no hacerlo delante de su novia. Sabía que eso la disgustaba enormemente, aunque no se lo dijera. Pero ese día, no pudo evitar y se fumó tres cajetillas. Estaba muy nerviosa, y la ansiedad la estaba carcomiendo.

**Resutoran Ai (1)****  
**

Había llegado al lugar. La persona que estaba en la puerta al verla la reconoció, y la hizo pasar inmediatamente. No quería tener problemas con la dueña del lugar. El anfitrión la guiaba a la castaña hasta la parte de arriba, y la llevó a la mesa que su amiga le había separado. _"Te debo una, Mugi"_, pensó. Se sentó, y espero paciente porque llegara su novia, de donde sea que haya estado. Aunque le pareció extraño que Mio aún no esté ahí. Según su madre, ella ya estaba esperándola. En fin, ese día se había levantado, y vio una nota a su lado, la cual decía lo siguiente:

_Amor,_

_Salí hacer unas diligencias con mamá. No es nada grave, son cosas para la casa de ellos. De ahí paso por donde Yui, y finalmente voy un momento a donde Mugi. Necesito hablar sobre un proyecto. En la noche nos vemos en el restaurant de ella. Me dijo que tú sabías a que se refería._

_Trata de no fumar, ¿si?_

_Recuerda que te amo._

_Con cariño,_

_Mio._

Había roto la promesa. Pero si ella supiera porque lo hizo, tal vez la perdone. Lo único malo, es que Mugi le reservo la mesa en un lugar donde es prohibido fumar. Y es que su adorable novia, había hablado con el resto para que le ayudase a que la castaña hiperactiva no fumara más de una cajetilla por semana. Y ante ese pedido, también se le unió Azusa. Ambas estaban controlando a sus novias.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. ¿Esperaste mucho, amor? —Mio se veía preciosa con ese vestido negro de tiritas.

—No. Acabo de llegar.

Mio sintió el olor de tabaco.

—Lo siento. Fume más de una cajetilla, cariño. Estoy con mucha ansiedad.

—¿Por la universidad?

—No.

—¿Pasó algo en la oficina?

—No. Es por otra cosa. Ya mismo lo sabrás.

El mesero llegó a la mesa para recibir la orden de lo que iban a servirse la pareja. Ritsu pidió el mejor vino de la casa, un salteado de fideos udon con pasta de pescado y jengibre y un yaki soba. De postre pidió unos wontons dulces, y un pastel de cerezas. Mientras esperaban a que les sirviera la orden, ambas se pusieron a conversar de varios temas. Mio no quería topar el tema de graduación, pues sabía que eso ponía a su novia con los nervios de punta. A veces Ritsu le solía decir que ella no está preparada para enfrentarse al mundo de los adultos.

La comida llegó al cabo de unos cuantos minutos. Si algo caracterizaba a la cadena cafeterías y restaurantes que Mugi administraba, era el tiempo de entrega del pedido. No se demoraba más de quince minutos. Ritsu tomaba el vino como tomar agua, Mio al darse cuenta de aquello, le cogió la mano con dulzura y le susurro un: tranquila, todo esta bien. A veces Ritsu se puede dejar llevar por sus emociones, y por su hiperactividad.

Una canción empezó a sonar. La castaña enseguida la reconoció. Cogió a Mio de la mano y la saco a bailar. La comida podía esperar, pero esa oportunidad, de cantarle en el oído de su amada, la canción que tanto significado tiene para ella, no. La canción era un poco lenta, Akiyama le había cruzado los brazos alrededor del cuello de su baterista, y Tainaka la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

Ohhh all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
Give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give to you  
(that's all I got to give)

Le canto en el oído de Mio, mientras terminaba de sonar los últimos acordes de la canción. Se quedaron ahí, abrazadas, tratando de decir todo lo que sentían la una por la otra. De un momento a otro, Mio sintió como perdió el calor del abrazo de su novia. Poso sus ojos grises en ella, y vio con cierto asombro, como sacaba una cajita cuadrada pequeña del bolsillo. Ritsu se arrodilló, mientras abría la caja para mostrar el anillo; le dijo las siguientes palabras:

—Sé que no he sido la mejor novia del mundo, pero al menos he intentado hacerte feliz. Quisiera bajarte el universo, pero no puedo, y sólo puedo darte mi amor por ti, mi cuerpo, mi alma. Soy feliz a tu lado, y hoy, catorce de febrero, quería festejar este día del amor y de la amistad, con esta petición. Mio Akiyama, ¿me concedes el honor de pedirte la mano para que seas mi esposa?

—¡Sí! —y la beso. Un beso suave, cariñoso. Mio tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Jamás se imagino que su novia haría algo así. Ritsu le puso el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo.

Terminaron la velada, y a llegar al departamento, la castaña recibió un mensaje en su móvil. Era su madre. _"Te dije que todo saldría bien. Felicidades."_

Sonrió.

—Bueno futura señora de Tainaka, esta noche aún es joven. ¿Qué más deseas hacer? —Mio rió ante la ocurrencia de su novia.

El resto de la noche, la pareja se entrego en cuerpo y en alma, como solían hacerlo cuando hacían el amor. ¿Cómo su madre se enteró de que Mio acepto ser su esposa? Bueno, eso lo sabrá el día que la vaya a visitar. A veces le tenía miedo a su madre, podía llegar a ser muy perceptiva.

Por el momento, Ritsu no se preocupaba por el futuro. Mientras tuviera a Mio a su lado, todo estaría bien. Porque ella es la mujer que eligió su corazón. La mujer con la cual piensa pasar el resto de sus días, y de las festividades, a su lado. Compartiendo buenos y malos momentos, porque de eso se trata la vida. Por esa noche, se dejó llevar por la pasión, para luego caer rendida, abrazando a su novia y dejando que Morfeo las rodeara con su manto de sueño profundo.

**The End**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Y como lo prometí, el ansiado epílogo.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia, y sobre todo, que la hayan disfrutado. Aquí no termina, como dije, para Junio, espero, empezaré a publicar nueva historia. Y habrá mucho drama.

El extracto de la canción que esta en el epílogo, pertenece a la canción de los BackStreet Boys, All I have to give.

Aquí les pongo el significado de la frases en japonés. Cualquier error, échenle la culpa al traductor de Google.

1 Resutoran Ai: Restaurant "El amor"

PD: Dejen un **Review**, me harían feliz. De hecho, seré una escritora feliz, si me dicen unas cuantas palabras en sus reviews :)


End file.
